The Return of Avi
by Ziggymia123
Summary: SEQUEL! It's funny. All the time I spent think that I could never really go back home. I never thought that demons would kidnap my kids. I never thought that Apocalypse 2.0 would happen. I never thought that he would betray us like that. But I was wrong.
1. 18

**I'm back! Or, maybe you're seeing me for the first time. If the later is true, then check out the prequel to this, The Story of Avi. It'll all make so much more sense. Trust me. Anyways, here's the first chapter of the sequel I promised! I'm also writing another Supernatural fic, Ties That Bind, but it won't interfer with my updating speed. Hell, check it out if you want! Please? (yes, I'm advertising my own work. yes, I am shameless) **

**Avi: Will you just shut up? **

**Yes, and Avi is back, and will be making regular, unwanted apperances. It was either this, or she runs around the inside of my head. For my sanity, I chose this option. **

**Avi: Love you too! ; )**

**Warnings: Mild language, violence (same level as there is in the show) and slavery/ talks of... if you've read The Story of Avi, you know what I'm talking about. **

**DISCLAIMER: Nope! Not mine! I can scream, and yell, and throw all the hissy fits I want, but I still don't own it. : (**

The Return of Avi 

18 

_"I got you Avi," he soothed as soon as I could here him. _

_"Don't let go!" I ordered, feeling kind of panicky. I could feel my grip slipping just a tiny bit._

_"I won't," he promised, effectively shutting down my fear. He had me. He wouldn't let me fall. Another massive shudder caused one of my hands to slip off. _

_"Sam!" Dean shouted, trying to pull me up faster. _

_"I got you!" he replied determined, "You won't fall!" Could determination overcome physics? Sometimes, but no. Because the universe like to dick with my life. My hand kept slipping, even as they frantically pulled me up, and tried to avoid falling in themselves. _

_"Don't let me fall," I whispered as I was holding on with just my fingertips, "Please don't let go." And I fell. _

All that happened 18 months ago. 18 months ago, I was kidnapped from Earth, and brought to Kronos with no way back. 18 months ago, I left my true family behind. 18 months ago, I helped the slaves of Kronos, Nemlims, rebel against their masters, the Winged Ones. 18 months ago, we won. 18 months ago, I had to make a new life for myself. And trust me, it wasn't easy.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Breakfast!" I yelled, setting the table for myself, and the twelve orphans in my care. I had elected to run the orphanage. The war for freedom didn't come without a price.

"Coming Avi!" they told me, running down the candle lit hall. There was no electricity in Kronos. But surprisingly, you really don't need it.

"Help yourselves," I said, as there was a knock on the door. "Eli!" I exclaimed happily as I opened it.

"Hey Avi," he said, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"Thanks," he replied, stretching his snowy white wings. Eli was one of the few Winged Ones that had come with us when we left, and was now my closest friend.

"Hey Eli," my kids greeted. They were used to him coming over.

"Hey guys."

"So what's up?" I asked, moving to grab a pancake before they completely disappeared.

"The Consul called a meeting," he told me, "They want you to be there." I sighed, and took a bite of my pancake. I suddenly didn't feel that hungry anymore.

"Why?" My kids fell silent, the mood more somber. I had started to orphanage as a way out of politics. We had set up a representative democracy, but it seemed everyone kept pressuring me to be at its head. Because I had escaped, because I had defeated Sarafin and the Dream Stealers. But I just didn't want to. I wanted to be with my kids, and hang out with my friends.

"Winged Ones from a nearby city have warned us to go back to our masters, or they'll attack," he replied grimly.

"Let them try!" I snapped, causing everyone to grin. If there was one thing I hated more then politics, it was Winged Ones trying to overthrow us. I mean, we had a whole city now! Complete with houses, fields, and businesses! And there was no way the Nemlims would go back to slavery quietly.

"They want you to be the general in case their threats are real," Eli continued. I bit my bottom lip, and glared at my pancakes angrily. I had become the Horseman War during my tm eon Earth, and still retained the knowledge of weapons and fighting, even though my memories had been stolen.

"I can't," I whispered. My kids were quick to leave the room now. They knew when to give me some privacy, and I loved them for it.

"You won't lose it," Eli soothed me, pulling up a chair so he could sit down next to me. I looked at him with tired eyes.

"Not because of that."

"Oh," he said, knowing what I was referring to. Eli was the only person who had ever seen me cry since I got here. He was the only one, asides from my kids that knew how much I missed Earth. And they understood my feelings too. "Even tapping into War is too hard?" I shrugged.

"Not normally," I explained, "But lately it's just been harder and harder to even function."

"What does your Mom think?" Eli asked. My mom was a little voice inside my head that talked to me, and gave me advice. And yes, I know that sounds crazy, but it's true! Mom lived inside my head!

"I haven't heard from her in awhile," I admitted.

"Well, either way you should go to the meeting," he finally said, "I need someone to keep me sane!" I smiled and nodded. Eli was the representative for the Winged One population.

"I'm going!" I announced loudly to the chorus of acknowledge meant, "Make sure you all clean your rooms!" Eli glanced at me and tried to keep from laughing. He always got a kick out of seeing me trying to act like an adult, even though we were both 18.

"Ready?" he asked. I sighed, but nodded.

"Let's go run the gauntlet!"

**Pretty please review, and tell me what you're thinking! I think Avi might be returning to Earth, either next chapter, or the one after that. I'll have to see when my muse cuts me off. I swear, I run the poor thing ragged! **

**Ooh! Almost forgot to mention that this will take place during Season 6. But it's a bit of an AU, so I won't follow the episodes, or what happens in the show exactly. But you already know that...**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! (Do I need to mention what happened, or how pissed I am because of it? No, I didn't think so) **

**-G**


	2. No Time To Think

**Hey. : / Thank you TheDevilsDaught267 and SakuraDagger15 for putting this on Story Alert. You two are the only reason why I'm posting this chapter. I need feedback in order to write. I need to know how I'm doing, and what I'm doing wrong, and all of that good stuff! You know how to do that? Leave me a review! Please! I'm on my knees begging here. My muse is getting very grumpy with me, and isn't giving me inspriation! All I need is one review! That's all I'm asking for! It takes maybe twenty seconds. _Please!_**

The Return of Avi 

No Time To Think 

Eli and I strolled down the crowded streets and towards City Hall. Every so often, we would see people we know, say hello, and be on our merry way. It was almost enjoyable.

"You sure I have to go?" I asked again, eyeing the building with trepidation.

"No. I brought you all the way out here just so you could go home," Eli retorted good naturally. I sighed but nodded.

"If they hold me hostage, I'll so kick you ass!"

"Like you could!" he countered. We glared at each other for all of two seconds before we burst out laughing. Eli could always make things better. I was truly blessed to have him as a friend. I took a deep breath to steady myself, before pushing open the door. Almost on cue, the ground started to shake, almost like we were having a small earthquake.

"I didn't do anything!" I protested, pulling Eli into the doorway. I had heard they were the safest places to be. A memory briefly flashed in front of my eyes.

_The portal also chose that exact moment to open. The ground shaking was a new one though. All of us, even the Dream Stealer turned to look at the pulsating green portal horrified. _

_"It's unstable!" Dante cried. Dimly I recalled him saying that our dimensions couldn't keep carrying passengers back and forth. Looks like we broke it. _

"Avi?" Eli asked as my eyes went blank. No, it couldn't be. It wasn't possible. I glanced up at him as the shaking stopped. "Avi?' he repeated quietly.

"It's not possible," I whispered, before sprinting through the streets. A portal couldn't have opened, it just couldn't have! No one knew the incantation!

"Avi!" Eli called after me, but I ignored him and kept running. I had to see. People got out of my way in a hurry as I made my way up the giant hill on the edge of town. From the top, you could see for miles. I made it up, panting for breath as I surveyed the land around me. Was that smoke I saw about three miles away?

"We need to check out where the smoke is coming from," I informed Eli as he flew up to me, "See if there was any people hurt."

"Avi," he tried, but I cut him off with a shake of my head.

"I know," I whispered, "I know."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

By the time we finally convinced the Counsel to send a group it was too late.

"Winged Ones at the gates!" came the call, "And they look like they went through Hell!" Eli was out in a flash. He had family that he had left behind.

"Be nice," I hissed as we followed him, "If they came here for help, we did agree to give it to them." Let's just say some of them weren't necessarily happy about it.

A Winged One with tawny feathers bowed his head respectfully as we approached.

"Avi," he greeted.

"Luther," I replied. We had met a few times to discuss policies between our cities. We had also agreed to offer assistance if there was ever a natural disaster, or other threat. Like say portals from other dimensions opening up, and causing havoc.

_"Do you have proof?"_ Mom asked pointedly. Oh, so know she shows up.

_"Just my gut!"_ I replied cheerfully, knowing that it would be enough to satisfy her. Listening to my gut has been the only thing that kept me breathing at times.

"What happened?" Eli asked, searching for his family. By now, a crowd had gathered, but you wouldn't have been able to tell by the silence.

"A portal opened in the middle of our city," Luther began. Ha! I was right! "These people came pouring out, but they were strong, too strong. They took the nearby children and teens, and then killed one of their own to close the portal." Eli let out a small cry as he finally found his parents.

"Where's Austine?" he demanded. His parents just shook their heads tearfully. His body went rigid, and even I didn't know what to say. So I just placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, and didn't say a thing.

"Was there anything unusual about these people?" I questioned." Luther nodded slowly.

"They had black eyes," he told me, causing me to go rigid myself. My lips pressed together, and I could feel my hands ball up into fists.

"They were Demons," I explained tightly, causing everyone to regard me warily, even Eli, "Soulless, evil monsters from Earth. If they can get here, then we're in trouble." A green light flashed behind us as I finished speaking. I spun around, trying to find the location of the portal.

"The orphanage!" someone shouted, as the ground began to rock. Oh hell no! I pushed my way through the stunned crowd, but Eli lifted me up before I could make it through.

"It'll be faster," he explained as we soared through the air. We were there within moments as my kids began running out. The building was crumbling, but there were still more inside, so we dove in. The portal was in the middle of the kitchen, and at least ten Demons were manhandling the rest of _my_ kids through the portal.

"Avi!" one of them hissed, "You're here!" Demons swamped us, but I took care of mine just in time to see Eli shoved through the portal.

"No!" I screamed as the chanter killed herself. The portal began to close, much faster then I remembered. There was no time to think as the remaining Demons dove through the portal. My instinct kicked in, and I followed them, even if it was just to kill them slowly, painfully, and very messily. No one messed with my kids, _or_ Eli. Someone had to get them back. So I had no choice. I was going home.

**Avi: Ah, memories. **

**I'm glad to see someone's happy!**

**Avi: Don't blame me for your problems! *huffs* **

**Did you just huff at me?**

**Avi: ...noooo...**

**That's what I thought!**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	3. It's Good To Be Home

**What do you get when you mix tow big snow/ice storms moving into your area? A snow day! And possible another one tomorrow, if it all works out just so. I just hope we don't lose power... So, incase we do, and because I really wanted to get this story moving, I have a longerish chapter! And probably another one up later today. I'll have to see. **

**Eli: This is really strange. I don't like it here on Earth. **

**Avi: You get used to it. **

**Why is Eli here? **

**Avi: Coz. **

**Coz why?**

**Eli: I want to be!**

**Oh... fun!**

The Return of Avi 

It's Good To Be Home 

I really need to learn to roll when I'm going through a portal. I mean, I know I'm going to hit the ground hard, why not make it easier? But, I didn't do that, which was probably a good thing. It had left me right up against a mountain or something.

"Get off of me!" Eli snarled, fighting somewhere a few feet away. I got up quickly. Eli really wasn't that good of a fighter.

"You mind?" I asked, glaring at the Demons. They really hadn't expected me to follow them, did they? Black smoke poured through their mouths as they left in a hurry. I wasn't that intimidating, was I?

"Avi," Eli gasped weakly as I heard wings flutter behind me. Right then. I wasn't really that intimidating. I ignore the Angel behind me, and walked up to Eli.

"You hurt?" I asked. He shook his head. The Angel cleared his throat, but I still didn't turn.

"Good," I stated before dropping down to a whisper, "Eli. I need you to listen to me, and I need you to do exactly what I say. Do you trust me?" He nodded quickly. "Good. Sorry in advance." Before he could ask me what I was talking about, I spun around.

"Nice to have your attention," the Angel drawled, although he seemed to be a bit more powerful then that. I smiled sweetly.

"Hello Raphael," I greeted. He paused for a moment before responding.

"It's been a while."

"Almost four years," I mused, "And you got yourself a Vessel!" The Archangel glanced down at the African American he was wearing.

"He suits his purposes," he told me. I nodded, thankful Eli hadn't said a word yet.

"So why are we having this delightful chat?" I asked. He smiled, causing my body to tense. It's never good when they smile- NEVER.

"You're boy stopped the Apocalypse," he said, "And Castiel took over Heaven. Father made him an Archangel apparently." The ghost of a grin made its way to my face. It was good to know that they were okay. "But," Raphael continued, "I'm more of a traditionalist myself. He's trying to get Angels to feel, and that's just not in our nature. So, you can say that I caused a bit of a civil war upstairs. And everyone knows how important you are to Castiel." I sighed dramatically. Good to know nothing has changed!

"No," I stated, "I'm done being a tool for you dicks to use. Been there, done that, see you later!" I spun on my heel, casting a glance at Eli. He was rather quick to follow me.

"Avi," Raphael rumbled. I just kept on walking. "Avi!" Finally, he got feed up, and Eli snapped backwards. I stood there for a beat, before deliberately turning around. Yup! Definitely good to be home!

"Yes?" I asked sweetly, careful to keep my eyes disinterested. God, I hope this works.

"Do you want me to kill your friend here?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Good ahead. You'll be doing me a favor anyways. Son of a bitch has been following me around like a lost puppy for ages now!" With one more shrug, I began to walk away. Inside, I was screaming, and cringing. This was either brilliant, or I just sacrificed my best friend. With a snarl, Raphael released him, and flew right in front of me. I just poked him in the eyes. I find that everyone is a less intimidating when they're poked in the eye.

"Avi?" Eli asked, trying to keep his voice steady. I smiled at him, and jogged over.

"Let's go!" I whispered, pulling him into the trees. We ran for a good fifteen minutes, with no angry Archangels after us, so we slowed to a walk.

"That was," Eli tried.

"Yeah, sorry about that!" I told him, "Bit if I showed even a little bit of feeling, he would have snapped your neck on the spot." He shook his head good-naturedly.

"No, I got that," he said, "But this is Earth?" I nodded. "How do you like it here?" I laughed at his confusion.

"You'll see," I promised, as we begun to hear cars. Ooh. Cars. And electricity. And guns. And a bunch of other stuff that didn't exist in Kronos. I shook my head and chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"We're going to have a problem."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I actually got us checked into a motel room without much trouble. We were near Sioux Falls too. I just hoped Bobby didn't move on me. That might be a little awkward. It was so much fun walking around the town with Eli. I had gotten him a jacket, although it was the end of August, to hide his wings. He really didn't like it. But he was astonished at every turn, and it was so innocent, and sweet, I could forget why we were here for a few hours.

We needed money, but I got it out of my bank account that Bobby had set up for me. I'm surprised that he hadn't shut it down yet. Maybe he was holding onto hope or something like that. But whatever the reason, I could get money. Which meant a shopping spree for clothes, (Eli was about to kill me after the first two hours, I know it) and a motel room. But that lead to talking about what was on both our minds all day.

"Do we have any idea how many kids we're missing?" Eli asked me. I thought about it for a moment.

"We have Austine," I replied, noticing how he flinched at the sound of his sister's name.

"But no one else," he stated. I nodded as an idea came to me.

"This could actually work," I mused as I went to the bathroom, Eli close behind. We stood in front of the mirror in silence. If Sarafin and Dante could find me through them before, then maybe I could get through to the Consul, or Luther!

"This isn't going to work!" Eli groaned just as the mirror started to shake.

"Hey Luther," I greeted with a smirk as the picture cleared.

"How?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No clue!" I replied cheerfully, "But Eli and I are on Earth. We need to know how many kids are missing." Luther motioned for someone to come over, and Fiona, my oldest orphan appeared.

"Avi!" she exclaimed joyfully. I smiled tightly.

"Hey."

"Avi, the house is totally wrecked! And no one can even get through the rubble! We thought you were dead!"

"I'm not," I assured, "And neither is Eli. But Fiona, how many are we missing?" Her smiled completely disappeared.

"Miranda, Will, Xander, and Kacie," she told me. I sucked in a breath. Kacie was only three years old. When I get my hands on those Demons...

"How many Winged Ones?" Eli interrupted my thoughts.

"Austine, Raven, Oliver, Joey, Isaac, Sara, Mary, and Madeline," Luther informed us. We had twelve kids missing?

"Damn," Eli swore under his breath.

"We'll get them home," I promised, placing a soothing arm on his back.

"Good luck," Luther said, and soon the mirror showed only our reflections.

"Avi, I know every single on of them," Eli stated dully, sitting down on his bed. "Austine and Isaac might be bigots, but they don't deserve this! And Kacie!"

"I know," I said, sitting down besides him, "I know."

"I'm scared," he admitted quietly. I nodded.

"Me too." He looked up at me in shock. "What? Can't I be scared too?"

"No!" he exclaimed. I grinned. "You're home now," he continued, voice barely above a whisper, "Why would you want to go back? Why wouldn't you just ditch us?" The grin left my face in an instant.

"Is that what you think I'm going to do?" I growled, stalking towards the other side of the tiny room. Don't punch Eli. Don't punch the wall. Don't punch anything fragile.

"I think you're going to find the kids, then ship us back to Kronos while you stay here in your perfect little world. I know you wish you didn't go back," he answered honestly. I ran a hand through my hair, as I turned to face him.

"Eli, my life is with you, and my kids now," I told him earnestly. "I'm not going to turn my back on my best friend!" He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay Avi." I sighed, my heart feeling a little crushed.

"I need to get a drink," I muttered, going outside to the vending machine. Did he really think I would just leave him like that? Leave my kids like that? I loved them! I loved him! They were my family now! I can't just turn my back on family. I can't. Just ask Cas or the Winchesters! I felt like beating my head repeatedly against the vending machine. I guess I should call them. But how would that be fair? What am I supposed to say?

"Hey guys! I'm back, but as soon as I rescue the kids, I'm heading back to Kronos, and I'm not coming back?" Yeah, that would go over real well!

_"So then don't talk to them,"_ Mom told me. I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.

_"You sure that's the best idea?"_ I asked, not talking aloud so people won't think I'm crazy.

_"It's up to you baby,"_ she said. I groaned aloud.

_"That's not what I asked!"_ I snapped, as I angrily punched the buttons for my Coke.

_"I think that if they find out you were here, and you didn't tell them, they will be very hurt,"_ she finally said, _"But you're right. They won't just let you go back without a fight."_ I nodded as my Coke tumbled down.

"I can't call them," I finally decided, "It would just be... difficult."

_"You mean impossible and if you see Sammy again you might not want to go back?"_ Mom asked.

_"Yeah,"_ I admitted. And with that, I took my drink, and walked back into our room. Have I mentioned how great it was to be home?

**Eli: Do you ever lie?**

**Not when I'm writing, no not really. It was Avi's one request. Right down everything exactly as it happened. **

**Eli: I need to find Avi. **

**Oh... okay. *pulls out phone* Avi, you might want to prepare for a kind of mad Winged One. **

**Avi: You didn't. **

**Maybe. **

**Avi: *sighs* Thanks for the warning. **

**Uh huh. Umm... Please review! : )**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**

**-G**


	4. Stranger Danger

**Freaking power outages... Is it bad that I actually want a full, uninterrupted week fo school? Should I go get my head checked or something? Anyways! I finally managed to finish this, so I'm going to post it real quick before the power goes out again. It's been browning out for the last couple of minutes. So I apologize for any spelling mistakes, I'm a bit rushed today!**

The Return of Avi 

Stranger Danger

"Get up!" I yelled at Eli, "We're checking out in fifteen minutes!" Last night had been awkward, to say the least, but I wanted to get over that. I wasn't going to stay behind, and that was that!

"Do I have to?" he groaned.

"Yup!" I said cheerfully. Eli groaned again, but heaved himself into a sitting position. "Come on dude!" I told him, "I'm not going to pay extra because _you_ can't get up in the morning!" Eli mumbled something under his breath, but got up, and went into the bathroom to change.

Quickly, I got the rest of my belongings together, and had started on Eli's when he came out.

"So what's first?" he asked.

"Car," I said, "And we should probably get a laptop. Badges and licenses would help too." Eli nodded, and shrugged on his jacket.

"Let's go." I nodded.

"Let me just return the keys. Car dealership would want paper work, so how do feel about stealing a car?" He paused for a moment.

"Do I even know you?" he finally asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No. You've never seen me before in your life," I deadpanned.

"Just go return the keys!" he ordered playfully. I shook my head as I head over to the front desk. Thank God everything was back to semi normal.

I stopped to admire a black Charger for a few moments before continuing on my way. It was a sweet car, although not the kind Dean would want. He always did like the classics.

"Hello. I'll like one room please," a tall man asked the clerk. My heart missed a beat. He looked just like Sammy. Hell, he even sounded like Sammy!

"One or two beds?" the clerk asked.

"One," he replied. Yeah, this wasn't Sam. He wouldn't go anywhere without Dean. I don't think I saw the Impala out front either. His body language was off too. Okay. I really need to stop thinking about the Winchesters! If I thought about them, I would want to call them, and if I wanted to call them, then I would. And I promised myself that wouldn't happen. But of course, with my luck we'll run into the anyway.

"Thank you," the man said, and turned around to face me.

"What's taking you so long?" Eli asked, causing me to jump. I turned my back to the man just as he walked by us.

"Nothing," I mumbled, unable to see the stranger's face.

"You okay Avi?" he asked concerned. Is it just me, or did the stranger pause for a moment when he heard my name?

"Fine," I said, firmly pulling my thoughts back to our problem. "I just thought I saw someone I knew." Eli looked at me for a few more seconds before nodding. He could tell I was shaken.

"Let's go then," he said, taking the motel keys into his hand. "Why don't you wait outside? You look like you could use so air." I swallowed thickly and nodded my thanks. That wasn't Sam. It couldn't have been.

I sat myself on the ground when I was outside.

"Get a hold of yourself!" I growled, "Come on! You're better then this!"

"Is everything alright, Miss?" the stranger from before asked. I didn't look at him, just glared straight ahead. My problems were nobody else's business.

"Yes," I said.

"You are a terrible liar," he commented.

"No, maybe I just don't want strangers knowing my business!" I snapped.

"So I'm a stranger now Avi?" he asked, "I'm hurt!" My body froze.

"Who are you?" I demanded, hand itching towards the sliver knife I kept on me at all times. He sat down next to me.

"A friend," he answered as I finally looked at him. No, that wasn't possible.

"You're not Sam!" I growled, knife finding its way into my hand. I stood up fluidly, and brought the blade down. The imposter blocked it easily, taking the weapon from my hand.

"Do you want me to prove it?" he asked. I just glared at him furiously.

"Where's Dean?" I asked.

"Living some apple pie life," he replied. I shook my head firmly. Dean would be hunting until he died. He didn't know how to do anything else. He didn't _want_ to do anything else. The man sighed, and rolled up his sleeve.

"Watch," he commanded as he drew the blade against his skin. No bubbling, no hissing. "Not a shape shifter."

"Christo," I said.

"Not a Demon either," he told me.

"You're not Sam," I repeated, "You don't act like him, you don't talk like him. So do yourself a favor, and stop using his body. Because if I find you again, I am going to send you ass right back to Hell."

"Why don't you do it now?" he asked. Good question.

"Avi!" Eli called. The imposter smirked.

"Glad to see I'm so replaceable," he remarked before heading into his hotel room. "Be seeing you!" I stared at the closed door for a long time, long enough for Eli to come over.

"Hey," he soothed, "Are you okay?" I shook my head quickly, brushing away a tear that was beginning to fall.

"Let's just get out of here," I requested quietly, grabbing my duffel bag.

"Who was that freak?' he asked, hurrying to keep us with me. I flinched slightly at his choice of words.

"No one," I answered, glancing around for an easy target.

"He shook you up pretty bad," Eli continued. I rounded to face him.

"Can we just forget about it?" I asked forcibly. He saw the look in my eyes and instantly agreed.

"Sorry," he mumbled. I shook my head.

"Not you're fault. There!"

"What?" Eli wondered, confused at the sudden turn in the direction.

"Black GMC," I replied, gesturing towards the car. "The owner just ran into that building. She left the keys in it."

"You sure?" he asked. I flashed him a smile.

"Just don't look back," I advised as I began to calmly walk up to the vehicle. "Act like it's your car." We made it to the car without any strange looks, and got in.

"Avi!" Eli hissed as soon as he was buckled in. The woman had come out of the building. I quickly turned the key, and peeled out of the parking space.

"Hey!" we heard she shout behind us, "That's my car!"

"That isn't good, is it?" he asked worriedly. I shrugged.

"We'll be fine once we cross state lines." Eli nodded nervously, and looked out the window. I think he muttered something about how much easier flying was. I suppressed a grin as I glanced out the window towards the motel we were staying at.

The imposter was getting into the black Charger. He wasn't a shape shifter. He wasn't a Demon. He sure as hell wasn't Sammy. That much I knew for sure. I really should have called them, told them that there was an evil twin on the loose. I didn't even have to say my name! I could get Eli to do it...

"Hey! Eli!" I told him.

"What?"

"Can you make a call for me?"

"To who?" he asked suspiciously.

"Bobby Singer. That man that I saw was a copy of Sam," I explained. "We need to give them a warning." Understanding flashed in his eyes.

"What's the number?" I recited the number from memory, and concentrated on the road as he made his call.

"Thanks," I told him, "Can I see your phone?"

"Sure," he said. Damn, he was too trusting of me. I really needed to fix that. I rolled down my window, and tossed the phone out of it.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, face getting a tad flustered.

"They'll track the number," I soothed, "And really. Don't trust me so much. It'll just get you killed out here." You can imagine how well that went over. I didn't mind though. Keeping Eli alive was worth a few minutes of shouting.

"You owe me a new phone," he finally said. I grinned.

"Don't become addicted to it!" I warned, "There's no cell phones back home! Or phones for that matter!"

"Well then I'll invent them!" he retorted. I shook my head.

"If you say so."

**Please review! If I get just one review, I'll post the next chapter! (That is, if I actually still have power. Stupid ice storm...) **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	5. An Archangel?

**Heys! Stupid writer's block. I got it for this, and my other fic! But Supernatural is on again tonight! Hopefully... that is, if it doesn't get pushed back a week... AGAIN! Ahem. We interupt this Author's Note to bring you some insane fangirlness. SUPERNATURAL! : D AHHHHHHHH! EEEEEEE! FINALLY! WOO HOO! Ahem. **

**Avi: Real smooth. **

**Oh just shut up and listen to some music! **

**Avi: Fine then! **

**Quick Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs I used. They belong to their respective artists/record label/whatever. Point of the matter: NOT MINE! It would be cool though...**

The Return of Avi 

An _Arch_angel?

"So that double," Eli started after a few minutes of silence, "That was Sam?"

"Yeah," I said, keeping my eyes on the road. Please back off. Please back off. Please back off. Please back off.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Doubting that you would leave us behind." I swallowed thickly. And to think I usually love this part about Eli.

"No prob," I told him, effectively ending the conversation. "Now let's have some music!" I grinned as the radio came on.

"No!" Eli groaned.

"What?" I asked offended, "She had good taste!"

"Carrie Underwood?" he asked, being completely serious. The first year back, I drove everyone crazy by humming some of her songs. What? Don't look at me like that! Not everyone loves AC/DC, or the best of mullet rock, okay? Just don't let Dean hear you say that. He might beat you with heavy metal objects, or shoot you with a shotgun full of rock salt. No, I do not speak from experience. I just glanced at him, and sung along with the song.

_"Last night, I got served, _

_A little bit too much _

_Of that poison baby._

_Last night, I did things, _

_I'm not proud of_

_And I got a little crazy. _

_Last night, I met a guy, _

_One the dance floor_

_And I let him call me 'Baby'." _

"You are impossible," Eli proclaimed, switching off the radio, and putting on the CD.

"Be that way," I grumbled. I didn't even look at him when the disk started playing. I would have burst out laughing.

_"You were in college_

_Working part time waiting tables._

_Left a small town, never looked back. _

_I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling._

_Wondering why we bother with love, _

_If it never lasts." _

"She probably has a daughter," I told him, not able to wipe the grin off my face.

"Who is this, and why on Kronos is she singing?" he asked me.

"What?" I teased, "Not a Taylor Swift fan? Why Eli, I'm surprised!" I giggled as he checked the back mirror.

"Holy!" he swore as I looked up. Deep blue eyes met mine.

"Shit!" I finished, pulling the car to a screeching halt. "Damn it Cas! Don't freaking do that!"

"My apologies," he said, sounding decidedly Angel like. Awww! I liked Human Cas better! With a sigh, I started back up the car, and resumed driving.

"Who the hell are you?" Eli demanded.

"Heaven would be more appropriate," I mused, stealing a glance at Cas. Commence internal squealing.

"I am the Archangel Castiel," he said.

"Arch?" I repeated.

"Yes, God resurrected me," the _Arch_angel explained.

"Castiel," Eli said. "You're Castiel." And ding went the light bulb.

"Yes," he told him.

"Why are so damn robotic now?" I asked, "I liked you better before."

"I liked it better when you weren't stealing cars, and were on Earth. With family," he retorted. Huh. Maybe he still had a little human left in him. I blew out a breath, and looked for a spot to pull over.

"There," Eli told me, pointing at a small diner.

"Thanks. We'll stop for lunch, and we can all catch up! Yeah. This won't make me want to beat my head against the closest solid object," grumbling the last part to myself. And somehow, they both heard it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I took a deep breath to steady myself after our waitress took our orders. This was not going to be easy.

_"And the winner for understatement of the year goes to..." _Mom trailed off.

_"Real mature,"_ I snapped. I cast a despairing look at Eli, before finally meeting eyes with Cas. The uncomfortable silence stretched for several minutes as the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Are you sure I can't get you something?" she asked Cas.

"No thank you," he replied politely.

"Alright then," she said, and bustled away. The silence stretched for a few more minutes until I felt like I was going to explode.

"Will you just yell at me already?" I snapped, not meeting his eyes.

"Why would I do that?" Cas asked.

"Because," I mumbled. Another silence.

"So you're Castiel. _The_ Castiel," Eli said, trying to get something started.

"Yes," he replied, glancing at him. Did he know that Eli was a Winged One? He would have to, right? Doesn't that come with the super fancy Angel mojo? Then why was he being so nice? Why am I asking so many questions?

"Avi-" Eli started, before I stood up.

"Bathroom," I announced, "And please Eli. Don't embarrass me too much." AKA: Don't spare a thing, because I'm too scared to say anything myself. Damn! Why did Cas make me get all nervous? He never used to do that. I splashed some cold water on my face, and looked into the mirror. I didn't want to communicate with Luther, or anyone, I just wanted to look. I didn't look shaken or anything. Well, at least I can spot a miracle when I see them.

"You can do this," I told myself before walking back into the dining area.

"How was she?" I heard Cas asked, sounding a lot more human then when I left him. I paused, hiding behind a plant. Eli sighed.

"Honestly, she was a wreck. I mean, Sarafin kidnaps her, and Avi is pissed, and she freed everyone. But it seemed like Sarafin and Dante were the only thing that kept her going at Kronos. She just pushed it all down, and became basically a shell." I winced slightly. The first two months really weren't good. On a scale from "Living in Heaven," and "Seeing the Sam Double," it ranked just above Sam.

"But she got better," Cas stated.

"Yeah, I think so," Eli answered. He always was the honest one. "I hope so anyways. I found her one night standing at the edge of a cliff. I don't know what would have happened if I wasn't there. But I pulled her back, and she just broke down crying. I don't think I've ever seen her so human before, and doubt that I ever will. She told me everything. You, Bobby, Dean, Gabriel, being War, losing her memories, living in Heaven, Sammy... It was scary, everything she's been through. It took all I had to keep her together over the next few weeks. But she slowly got better. She started the orphanage up, surrounded herself with people that cared for her. And I've only seen her cry two other times."

"Thank you," he told him warmly. I smiled to myself, and walked over, touching Eli's back as I passed. He knew.

"So no yelling?" I asked, meeting Cas's eyes.

"No yelling," he promised.

"Then ask away!" I exclaimed. "Well, all the questions that you didn't ask Eli already."

"How did you get here?"

"Demons," I replied, noting the flash in his eyes. "They kidnapped eight Winged Ones, and four Nemlims. Eli's sister included. We just jumped through the portal they created."

"I didn't feel a portal opening," he said. I shrugged.

"Raphael showed up," I told him, "He wanted to use me in a pawn for some pissing match you two are having? It didn't go over well." Castiel went very still.

"Relax," Eli told him, "We're fine.

"He can't find us anyway," I chimed in, "Speaking of, how did you find us?"

"Eli isn't hidden from Angels," he stated, "Someone prayed that Eli would be safe. It was almost too powerful to ignore. And when she mentioned your name, I had to find him." I bit back a curse as the waitress brought us our food. As soon as she was gone I said,

"We need to fix that." Eli nodded. Raphael wasn't exactly on his top ten favorite people list.

"The person praying," Eli said, "Was her name Austine?"

"She was your sister," Cas realized. Eli nodded sadly.

"We're here to find them, and then go back to Kronos," I explained quietly. If there ever were a time for an explosion, this would be it.

"You're going back?" he repeated. I suddenly became very interested in my food. "Were you even going to see Sam or Dean?"

"It would be better if they didn't know she was here," Eli said, "They wouldn't let her go back home." Oh, he really shouldn't have said that.

"Was this your plan?" the Archangel asked, his tone making Eli's face pale. Well, there goes any chance for that friendship!

"It was mine," I said, still not looking up, "I belong on Kronos. And that's where I'm going back to after this is done." Hate freaking silences. "This isn't going to work!" I announced, "Come on Eli." He glanced up at me confused, but followed me anyway. This was my playground. Only I knew the rules, only I knew how to operate in it. But I couldn't do this with people hovering over me, telling me what I should, and should not do.

"Avi!" Cas called after me, not flying so he wouldn't' freak the patrons out. "Avi, please." I got into the car, and waited impatiently for Eli to catch up. Cas flew in.

"Avi," Eli started.

"I know."

"I won't stop you," Castiel stated once I started up the car. "I can't stop you. Father gave humans free will for a reason."

"But you forgot, I'm not human!"

"The premise is the same!" he insisted. "So I won't hold you here against your will, but I will tell Sam and Dean that you are here."

"Please don't!" I pleaded. He looked at me perplexed, but nodded.

"But I will tell Bobby." I sighed, knowing that I probably wouldn't get anywhere with him.

"Fine. But make him swear that he won't tell anyone."

"Okay Avi."

"Thank you Cas." I glanced back at him, to see his eyes grow distant.

"Is he okay?" Eli asked. I nodded, having seen this before.

"Go!" I ordered, "Lead your troops." Castiel blinked.

"Thank you," he told me before shoving a hand into Eli's back. A brief flash of light, and a short shout later, Eli was hidden from Angels.

"Thanks," I whispered as he flew away.

_"You okay?"_ Mom asked. I shook my head, and threw my mind towards her, wanting some comfort. Waves of reassurance washed over me as tear began to well up. I blinked them away, and looked at Eli. He looked deep in thought.

"What's up?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"Nothing," he muttered, turning back on Taylor. Yeah, sure. Nothing.

**I think this is my longest chapter to date... Coolio! Please review! I love you all! : D **

**Avi: Suck up. **

**Do you want me to lock you in the closet again? **

**Avi: Like you could! **

**You want to test that theory?**

**Eli: No! She's good! Right Avi?**

**Avi: I guess. **

**: )**

**Until next time keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! (Hehe)**

**-G**


	6. Never Leave Me

**Next chapter just as I promised! Thank you Rockinrachy and TheDevilsDaughter267 for reviewing! Although I shouldn't have to yell at all of you... Anyways... ENJOY!**

The Return of Avi

Never Leave Me

I groaned loudly as a beam of light hit my eyes. It had been about three weeks since our talk with Cas, and still no leads on where the kids were, or if they were even alive. And to be honest, it really didn't' look promising.

"Come on," Eli told me, "I found a lead." I woke up instantly.

"What?" I asked, scrambling out of the crappy motel room bed.

"I think I know where they are!" he said excitedly, already packing our bags.

"Where?" I asked as I grabbed some clothes and quickly changed. We had gotten over modesty about a week ago.

"There's this abandoned orphanage a few minutes outside of town," Eli explained, tossing a brush my direction.

"Demon activity?" I asked.

"Tons."

"Trap?"

"Probably!" I grinned.

"Bring it on!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Hey Avi?" Eli asked as we neared the orphanage in our stolen vehicle.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll find them?"

"Of course!" I answered, stealing a glance at him. Eli got more and more depressed as the days passed. He was beginning to give up hope. I sighed.

"We won't find all of them, will we?"

"Probably not," I told him honestly, "But we'll bring back the ones we can."

"How are we going to get back?" he asked, "I mean, are we going to force someone to say the spell, and then kill them?" I didn't' answer, having thought about the question far too often. "Avi?"

"We'll figure it out," I said shortly, ending the conversation.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

We pulled up to the orphanage, and weren't at all shocked to find no one there to meet us.

"Ready?" I asked him, pulling out my handgun.

"Yeah," Eli said, cocking his own gun. We smiled at each other, and hugged. If we were going to die, we would do it on good terms with each other.

"Never leave me," was our promise to each other we had made so many nights ago. So far, so good.

We crossed the field carefully, and slowly entered the abandoned building. A quick sweep showed that no one had been there for years.

"Definitely a trap," I muttered as we ran out of the building and towards the car. A bullet flew by my shoulder as we skidded to a stop. There were a good ten men and women standing in front of us.

"Christo," Eli stated, glancing at me when the eyes didn't turn black.

"We aren't demons sweetie," a woman drawled. "We hunt monsters like you." My gaze grew colder as I realized that Eli's wings were exposed.

"We're not monsters," I growled. "I fought along side the Winchesters during the Apocalypse." The woman just laughed.

"Avi!" Eli shouted as they came, an endless tide of hunters, taking out guns and knives.

"Eli!" I screamed as the separated us and attacked. "Leave us alone!" I growled, my vision turning red. I began to lash out, set on reaching my friend.

"Avi!" My head turned for a split second and they took advantage of that to get the upper hand. All I could do was protect my head the best I could as dark clouds began to wash over my vision.

"Eli!" I whispered weakly.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

When I came to, I was in the field alone.

"Eli!" I called out weakly, wiping the blood off my chin. "Eli!" Nothing but silence met me. I slowly got up, and did a self-evaluation. Nothing broken, and there didn't seem to be any internal bleeding. I probably had a concussion, and I would have some nasty bruises, but I got off easy. Why didn't they kill me? Where was Eli? One thing was for sure though.

_"Avi?"_ Mom asked me as I got into the car. _"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes,"_ I stated simply as I peeled out of there. The miles and hours flew past as I sped down the freeway. My mind was blank besides one thought. I'm going to make them pay for what they did.

I pulled into the gravel driveway just as the sun was rising, and rung the doorbell. The old door opened slowly, and he stood there with a gun trained on me.

"Avi?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Bobby," I replied shortly, pushing past him to enter the house.

"Avi?" Are you alright?"

"I need your help killing some hunters."

**Avi: Yeah... I was kind of insane then. **

**I know!**

**Avi: Can you blame me? **

**Not really. **

**Please review! : D **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**

**-G**


	7. Breakdown

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! Keep it up! : D **

The Return of Avi 

Breakdown 

I stalked into the house, ignoring Bobby for the most part, and heading to the study.

"You want me to what?" he asked, following me at a distance. I didn't look at him, and began looking through the titles for one that would help me.

"Kill some hunters," I repeated, glancing up at him. Holy water met my face. I blinked it out of my eyes, and turned back to the books.

"Why?" I swallowed thickly and met his eyes.

"Why the hell do you think?" I demanded. Bobby's face softened as he slowly drew closer.

"Damn it Avi, you look like hell," he remarked. I sucked in a breath.

"Feel like it too," I answered through clenched teeth.

"What happened?" he asked gently, steering me onto the couch. I ran a hand through my hair, and told him about everything that had happened the past three weeks. He didn't interrupt, but his eyes got tighter and tighter as I continued.

"So now I'm alone," I finally whispered.

"And what am I?" he demanded, "Why didn't you call, ya idgit! I could have helped you the entire time!" I glanced down at my feet and said,

"Because if I did, it would be too hard to go home." Silence stretched for a minute or two before one of his phones ring, causing me to jump. Bobby reached over and answered it. My head fell into my hands as I waited for him to finish up. I needed Eli to tell me that everything was going to be okay, that I could do this, that I will find him, and the kids, and get them home. I needed Eli so I had a reason not to completely fall apart. You never realize just how much you need someone until they're gone. Silent tears streaked down my face as Bobby hung up.

"Do you want Sam and Dean to know you're here?' he asked me. My head jerked up.

"What?' I asked. Bobby repeated the question.

"You can hide out in your room while they're here," he offered, "No one goes in there anymore."

"Why?" I asked him quietly. There were two questions in that word, and Bobby answered both of them.

"If you want to go home, maybe it's best for them not to know about you," he explained gruffly, "I don't like it, but I won't tell them if you want me to. But you should know, that everyone was heart broken when you left, even Gabriel." I smiled softly to myself. Now that I would want to see. I nodded and stood up.

"When will they be here?" I asked.

"About an hour. Feel like helping me get ready for two guests? Dean's bringing Lisa and Ben over here for protection."

"His almost kid, and Gumby Girl, right?" I clarified. Bobby chuckled and nodded.

"Apparently some Djinns are out to get Dean. He doesn't want them home alone." I felt an eyebrow rise.

"I have some catching up to do, don't I?"

"A lot," Bobby replied, "Unfortunately, not a lot of good." I sighed.

"When is it ever Bobby? When is it ever?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I kept listening for the familiar purr of the Impala's engine, and was shocked when they pulled up in a black Charger. Bobby still hadn't caught me up yet. What the hell happened when I was gone, and why the hell is Sam driving the car the Evil Double was driving? Oh God…..

"I'll be upstairs," I croaked, grabbing three books to look through. I sprinted up the stairs as the doorbell rang. I thought God didn't give you more then you could handle. I closed the door quietly behind me and leaned up against it. I hate my life. I wanted to sob like I did with Eli, but I couldn't make a sound. Lisa and Ben were coming up the stairs now, I could hear them. Dean was upset at Bobby for keeping the fact that Sammy was out of the pit. It wasn't Sammy though. Ever fiber of my being was screaming that at me. That Thing wasn't Sammy, _my_ Sammy. He was still in the pit with Lucy Lou. Damn it Eli! Why did you have to disappear? I need you.

"Dean?" Lisa called. My eyes drifted close.

"Yeah Baby?" He sounded so different, so domestic. Evil Double was telling the truth. I need to tell them. I'll tell Bobby, yes that's it. I'll tell Bobby once they're gone, once it's safe to come out again. My shoulders shook with unshed tears. I hate my life.

_"I need help,"_ I whispered, not even aware that I was praying, _"I'm falling apart here. Oh Eli…."_ Wings fluttered as I opened my eyes.

"Avi?" Cas asked me quietly, bending down next to me. I looked at him, the world blurry through the tears in my eyes.

"Cas!" I managed to get out, throwing my arms around him. I let myself cry into his shoulder as he brought his arms around me.

"What happened?" he whispered. I explained it as quickly as I could, my crying getting renewed. I felt so vulnerable, so child-like, and I hated it. No one should see my weakness.

"I'm so scared," I admitted. I was sitting in his arms, like a toddler would when something scared her, so she ran into her Daddy's arms. "Please help me." I looked up at him, my slate eyes meeting his deep blue.

"I'll do all I am able to," he promised me. Dimly, we heard the Charger start up, and drive away. I nodded, my head leaning to rest against his shoulder.

"You're so human now," I commented, getting tired. My meltdown had taken a lot out of me.

"Not as much as I once was."

"More then you were. Hell, even two years ago, you would never do this."

"You wouldn't let me do this two years ago," he stated, an edge on his voice that could only be described as teasing. I chuckled softly.

"Very true."

"Sleep Avi," Castiel ordered softly.

"Okay Cas," I replied, my eyes drifting close.

"You'll be okay," was the last thing I heard before I was alsleep.

**And I finally got this done! It's very hard to write Avi being so mentally fragile. And I hope Cas wasn't too far out of character! Please tell me if he was! : )**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	8. Conversation Over Eggs

**Avi: Hello my awesome readers! G is kinda a little busy right now, so I'm here instead! And no, I did not lock her out somewhere! This time... **

**Ben: Hey Avi! **

**Avi: Hey dude! Glad you could make it! Anyways, G wants to apologize for the short chapter! It's kinda just a filler, but the next one will be the one everyone is waiting for!**

**Ben: Wait! I know why G is hiding! It's because-" **

**Avi: Read and review please! **

The Return of Avi 

Conservation Over Eggs

When I awoke, I was curled up on my bed. Cas had moved me when I was sleeping, before taking of. "Thank you," I told him, getting up. My stomach growled at me as I made my way to the kitchen. I couldn't even remember the last time I ate, or was even hungry for that matter. I hunted through the pantry and fridge, finally settling for frying up some eggs. I had to get Bobby some better food.

"Hello," a young boy said behind me. I turned at him and smiled. Wow, he did look like Dean.

"Hey. You must be Ben." He nodded.

"Yeah."

"I'm Avi," I said, firing up the oven, "You hungry? I'm cooking eggs."

"Sure. Thanks," he replied, getting a plate out for himself. I turned back to the food and it was a couple of minutes before he spoke again, "Dean said you were dead." I sighed heavily as I flipped the eggs over.

"I was for awhile," I replied.

"I know that," Ben told me proudly, "But you went away again. Dean thinks you're dead for good now." I bit my lip.

"Ben!" a woman scolded. I looked to see Lisa standing in the entryway.

"It's fine," I told her quietly, "It's actually better this way. Here you go Ben." I passed him some eggs, and fixed my own plate.

"I'm Lisa," she greeted, "I'm guessing you're Avi." I nodded.

"The one and only."

"Why didn't to tell Dean you were okay?" Ben asked me, earning a look from his mother.

"It's complicated," I answered, "But it's better if Sam and Dean don't know I'm here. So can you do me a favor, and not tell them when you see them?" They both agreed. "Thanks."

"Ben? Lisa?" Bobby called.

"In here with me!" I told him.

"Dean wanted me to check in," he said a little sheepishly.

"Can I talk to him?" Ben asked.

"Sure! This way." Ben wolfed down the last few bites, and hurried after Bobby.

"He's a good kid," I told Lisa once they were gone. She smiled softly at me. I got up, and began to clean up the mess I made.

"Dean wouldn't tell me everything," she finally said, "But I know enough to tell how important you were to everyone. They would love it if they knew you were okay." And I knew she was telling the truth too. That's what hurt the most.

"I can't," I told her, "I have responsibilities, and I can't fulfill them if I want to stay here. So don't tell them." With a shake of my head, I walked into the study, and picked up a book. Lisa followed me, but I ignored her as I tried to find something that could help me. She left before a tear escaped.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Bye Avi!" Ben said, giving me a quick hug. Sam and Dean were coming back today, so I had to go into hiding soon.

"Take care of yourself okay?" I asked. I had only known him for a day, but I kinda grew attached. He was a good kid.

"I will!" he promised as the Charger pulled up.

"Bye!" I told Lisa hurriedly as I ran upstairs, and into my room. I smiled to myself as I heard Ben's excited greetings, and picked up one of the many books I had scattered about the room. So far, the best Bobby and I could come up with is the fact that the monsters are acting up. We had no idea where Eli, or my kids could be.

After a few minutes, I walked over to my window to see if they were still here. Dean was loading their bags into the trunk. He looked good. Going domestic had served him well. Dean turned around, and on some off chance glanced up at my window. I froze as our eyes locked and his mouth dropped open.

"Avi?" I saw him mouth before charging into the house. I closed my eyes, and let my head hit the window.

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically to whatever higher being controlled chance. I turned around as the door burst open. Dean was standing there; managing to look shocked, betrayed, hurt, and furious all at the same time.

"Avi?" he asked like he didn't believe it himself. I smiled softly, but it was a forced smile.

"Hey Dean. I'm back."

**Ben: It's because of the cliffhanger!**

**Avi: *sighs* Okay Ben. You get the extra cookie. **

**Ben: Yay! : D **

**Avi: Please review! It means the world to G, and to myself as well! **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	9. No Happiness

**Hi! You should all have figured out by now that I'm not very nice to my charcters. So how many of you were expecting a happy, joyous reunion scene? *counts hands* You all should know better by now! **

The Return of Avi 

No Happiness

Dean just kind of stood there as Sammy appeared behind him.

"Avi?" Sammy asked, completely shocked. I gave him a half smile. He seemed so much like the real thing. I must have imagined it before.

"I'm back boys." A huge grin broke out on Dean's face, as he literally _ran_ to hug me, crushing my lungs in the process.

"No chick flicks, Jerk!" I gasped, taking in a deep breath as he finally released me.

"Sorry, Bitch," he replied. I chuckled as Sammy came up for a hug. At least he didn't crush me, although it seemed to almost be for show. I breathed in deeply, and immediately knew it was true. _It_ didn't smell like cinnamon. If you're going to copy someone, at least get the scent down! I tensed as my brain processed the information and stood up on my tiptoes to whisper in its ear.

"I warned you, you son of a bitch. Now I'm going to kill you." I stepped down and away after that. I couldn't kill it yet. It might have Sammy trapped somewhere. I didn't know what it was, or how to kill it anyway.

"When did you get back?" Dean asked, either ignoring or oblivious to the sudden tension in the room.

"Three weeks ago," I replied truthfully, wincing as his eyes grew stormy.

"Bobby!" he yelled.

"Not his fault!" I told him, "I didn't come here until yesterday!"

"Where were you then?" he demanded, the joy from seeing me being replaced with hurt and annoyance. I'm guessing the Thing did the same thing to him.

"Looking for my kids that were kidnapped by demons," I stated, "And then hunters kidnapped my best friend. That's the only reason why any of you even know that I'm here!"

"You weren't going to tell us?" the Thing asked, doing a very good job at sounding hurt.

"Did you tell Dean you got back?" I countered angrily. I shook my head, and stormed downstairs. So much for the heartfelt reunion I knew we weren't going to have. I grabbed my jacket and keys, and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Bobby demanded, following me out. I glanced up at him briefly.

"That isn't Sammy," I stated shortly, "That isn't human." I got into the truck, and slammed the door closed. I peeled out of there, sending gravel flying. Freaking, stupid….

_"Can you not kill yourself?"_ Mom demanded angrily.

_"Screw you!"_ I shouted, flooring the gas. I would find them by myself; better yet use myself as bait. It would give me something to hit. The truck suddenly stuttered to a stop.

"What the hell?" I screamed.

_"You're going to kill yourself,"_ an Angel's true voice told me, managing to sound both smug and worried.

"So?" I asked irritably.

_"So, then who will save Eli and your kids?" _

"Who are you anyway?" I asked.

_"You're Guardian Angel,"_ it deadpanned.

"You're hilarious," I grumbled, trying to start my car up again.

_"Are you going to drive safely now?"_ it asked patronizingly. I swear, it sounded just like Gabriel. But he had a Vessel. Why would he be using his true voice?

"Are you going to stop being a dick?" I countered. "Oh wait, I forgot…." It chuckled, and my car started back up. "Thank you!"

_"Be careful Avi,"_ it told me, _"I don't want to be seeing you here!"_

"You mean Hell?" I muttered to myself, driving only slightly above the speed limit. I knew I was going there. It didn't matter how merciful God was. When you have done the things I did, there's just no forgiveness. But I'm trying to balance it out.

_"I mean Purgatory." _Purgatory? Did that even exist? I always thought it was just a legend. _"And Miranda says hi."_ My grip on the wheel tightened. Miranda was one of my kids I was supposed to save, one of my orphans. She wanted to be a doctor when she grew up. She was only nine.

"If you cut out my engine, I'll walk!" I threatened as I began to pick up speed. Miranda was dead. Someone was going to pay, and he didn't have to be guilty. Yeah, I was going to Hell!

_"Poor demons!"_ the Angel chimed in.

"Shut up!" I snapped, "I am _not_ in the mood!" Damn it Eli! Damn it Cas, and Bobby, and Dean, and Sammy! Damn it that evil son of a bitch that stole his form! Damn all of them!

***Ducks* I warned you! I'm very dark, and only sometimes I give them hugs to make them better. This isn't one of those times! **

**Please review! Even to just yell at me! : )**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	10. Eli's Side of the Story

**Hello! I'm really sorry, for the really short chapter tonight. I can't really focus, and this is all my muse is giving me. This is from Eli's POV, and I want to know if I should do some more of them! So please tell me what you think! : )**

The Return of Avi 

Eli's Side of the Story 

"Avi!" I shouted as the people, hunters I think, surged forward and began dragging me to a van. I struggled hard, but I wasn't a fighter like Avi. I had been sheltered most of my life, and didn't know how to defend myself.

A black bag was pulled over my head, as I was unceremoniously shoved into the back of the van. I think I heard Avi scream something, but the doors slammed shut before I could respond. My hands and feet were tied, and it was a long, bumpy ride before we stopped. I was yanked out, and dragged along a few corridors. Things hissed at me as we passed.

"Where do we put him?" a man asked.

"Right here," another man with an accent I didn't know, answered. I door creaked open, and I was pushed inside. I stumbled a little, but someone caught me before I fell. The door slid closed, and the bag was removed.

"Eli?" a small voice asked hopefully. I looked behind me and smiled softly.

"Hey Kacie."

"What you doin here?" she asked.

"Avi and I came to get you all home," I answered sheepishly.

"Great job there," another familiar voice remarked sarcastically. I grinned, and looked up at the person who caught me.

"I try!" I remarked cheerfully, hugging my sister.

"So the bitch is here?" Austine asked.

"Stop it!" Kacie pouted, smacking her dirty, white wings.

"Avi's out there somewhere, and she's going to get us out of here," I promised, "Any idea who we still got?"

"Miranda's gone," Kacie whispered, "So is Oliver, Joey, Sarah, and Mary." Austine looked away. I pulled both girls in closer.

"We're going to get out of this," I told them firmly. Inside, I was screaming, and not at all as calm as I appeared. I knew all five of them. Just wait until Avi finds out. Then they'll have a problem on their hands!

Austine and Kacie stumbled back as the door swung open, Austine actually putting herself in front of the younger girl.

"Not you, Sweeties," the man with the accent crooned. "I'm here for our newest addition. Two men with black eyes came in, and dragged me out. I just knew this wasn't going to be good.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Avi's going to kill you!" I hissed between clenched teeth. I got rewarded with another sharp pain exploded in my side. Blood found its way into my mouth.

"No she won't!" the man, Crowley, said cheerfully, "Because I have the biggest tool I can use, you." I glared up at him.

"Then I'll kill you." Crowley shrugged.

"If you say so!" Followed by more pain.

_"Castiel!"_ I shouted, hoping beyond reason he would listen, _"Please!"_ No help came, just the endless waves of pain.

**Yes, I know. It's bad and short. Sorry! **

**Please review! **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	11. Stuck On Repeat

**Hey everyone! Can I just say that last night's episode was amazing, and I CANNOT wait for next week's? : ) It got me very motivated, as did DevilsDaughters' review (Thanks a ton!) And I'm in a very good mood, so why did this turn out all depressing? : ( AHHH! But it's longer then like, my past two chapters combined! And possibly another chapter up later, but only if you review! Anyways: ENJOY! : )**

The Return of Avi 

Stuck On Repeat

Eat. Sleep. Train. Kill. Repeat.

Eat. Sleep. Train. Kill. Repeat.

Eat. Sleep. Train. Kill. Die.

No, I'm not totally psychotic. I'm not totally insane. I'm not totally shattering under pressure. Yeah, maybe if I tell myself that enough times, I'll actually believe it. There weren't any freaking leads. Nothing, not even a crumb. It didn't matter who I talked to, or what I did. I couldn't find anything. And the people I love are going to die because of it. Because I'm useless and stupid and naïve to think that I was safe in my perfect little world. Yeah, not shattering at all.

So I took up hunts, little things, nothing bigger then a day or so. Demons mostly. It gave me someone I can question nicely. It gave me someone I can have control over.

Eat. Sleep. Train. Kill. Repeat.

A thought occurred to me today. I was turning into the Thing that took Sammy. Sammy. I was becoming cold, evil even. Like the Thing. Like Sammy was trying not to do. Sammy. Would Eli and my kids even want me back? Would I even be Nemlim by the time I find them? Would I find them at all? Sammy.

Eat. Sleep. Train. Kill. Repeat.

It is all I know now. I would have pulled the trigger on myself if I wouldn't be killing Mom too. She's worried about me. Rightly so too. But she can't do anything. No one can. Not Bobby. Not Gabriel. Not Dean, nor Cas, nor Eli, nor Kacie, Will, Xander. Not Miranda because she's already dead. Not Sammy.

Eat. Sleep. Train. Kill. Hold on a second.

I found a lead.

Eat. Train. Kill. Repeat.

Eat. Train. Kill. Repeat.

I can't sleep. It would waste too much time. I need to find them. It's all I can do anymore.

Eat. Train. You have got to be kidding me.

A car, a black car. So recognizable. So familiar. So safe, warm. There is happiness attached to the car. Grief too. The Impala. Dean must be hunting again. I can see him now. Sammy too. At least, I hope it's Sammy, not the Thing. I warned them. I told them what I knew. The Thing and I are alike now. It doesn't scare me as much as it should. I'm broken. I keep my head down, and we don't meet.

Eat. Sleep. Train. Kill. Repeat.

I sleep now. I have to. Almost passed out during an exorcism. I need to be more careful. I need to find them. But I can't sleep for long. An hour, two hours at most. The nightmares wake me up screaming by then.

Eat. Sleep. Train. Kill. Repeat.

Eat. Sleep. Train. Kill. Repeat.

A man died yesterday. Boils all over his skin. It looked like an Egyptian plague. I saw the pictures. I'm going. It's something big. Big is good. Big helps me. Gives me something to kill.

Eat. Sleep. Train. Drive. Hunt.

I was becoming the things I hunted. I didn't care.

Eat. Arrive. Check in. Interrogate. Examine. Hunt.

I was right. Egyptian plague was spot on. Angel was written all over it. I should skip town. But I won't. I need to figure out what's going on.

Eat. Research. I'm screwed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Oh no you don't!" the Thing told me sharply, dragging, actually dragging me into it and Dean's motel room. Bobby and Dean didn't listen to me. Looks like I'll have to kill it myself.

"Avi?" Dean gasped as I was dragged in. I glared at the Thing angrily.

"Get out of my way."

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because you're scary?" Dean offered. I glanced back at him. He at least was the same. The human surrounded by monsters. Domestic life hadn't work out for him, had it?

"Good bye," I stated, knowing Dean was right. The Thing blocked my path.

"You're hunting this thing, right?" he asked me. I didn't answer. "Well then we might as well do it together."

"Please Avi?" Dean asked, pulling his own version of the Puppy Dog eyes on me. It wasn't as effective as Sammy's. Sammy. I'm going to this stupid Thing.

"No," I said plaintively. "I'm dropping this hunt. You can do it without me. It has Angel written all over it anyway. Get Cas to help you."

"Cas won't answer my prayers," it told me.

"Really?" Dean asked surprised. I looked at it amused. I'm glad that nerdy Angel was smart enough to know something was up. You have to admit, he sometimes misses the obvious things.

"Really," The Thing said. Damn, Dean was thick. Then again, he always was wherever Sammy was concerned.

"Cas! Get your feathery ass down here!" Dean shouted. We waited for a moment but he didn't show. "Come on Cas! Don't be a dick!" He still didn't come.

"Please Cas?" the Thing asked. I smiled, my first one in weeks. Of course he wouldn't come because it called. I might as well help them. I would get to leave sooner.

"Castiel," I said, "I need you."

"Yes, Avi?" he asked, appearing a few inches in front of me.

"Personal space," I reminded him gently. The Archangel took a step back.

"My apologies." Dean and the Thing stared at him with open mouths. Dean recovered first.

"Whipped," he joked. The Thing grinned as I glared at him. Cas was merely confused.

"There. I got him for you. Good bye," I said annoyed, turning to leave.

"Avi?" Cas asked, stopping me in my tracks. "Stop it. You're going to kill yourself doing this."

"What else can I do?" He didn't have an answer for that. None of them did. I glanced at the Thing as I passed. "And be sure to do some pest control, will ya Dean?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Drive. Get out of town as fast I can. Find another demon. Yes, that will help. Cas was right. But I knew that already. And he couldn't tell me anything else I could do. Good-bye. Cas. Good-bye Dean. Good-bye Sammy. I miss you.

Eat. Sleep. Train. Kill. Repeat.

Always repeat. I'm stuck on repeat.

What would Eli say if he saw me like this? Oh yeah nothing. He's probably dead anyway. No! I wouldn't think like that! He's alive! He's alive. So is everyone else. But not Miranda. Oh God. I'm so sorry Miranda.

Eat. Sleep. Train. Kill. Repeat until dead.

Repeat.

Repeat.

Repeat.

Repeat forever.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_Avi! Look out!"_ the warning came from Mom and the Angel a moment before the vampire sunk its fangs into my neck. He was actually old fashioned. I was impressed. I didn't struggle. I just didn't care anymore. No one flashed in front of my eyes. My life didn't either. I didn't care. I was done. Just let it be over. I couldn't find them. I failed. They were dead already.

_"No!"_ the Angel shouted. It was deafening. I had made an Angel made. Kudos to me. Brilliant light engulfed the vamp and me. An Angel's true form. The vamp burned and screamed. I was unaffected. I'm always unaffected. Lucky me.

_"Thank you,"_ Mom whispered tearfully. I was loosing a lot of blood. My eyes were closed. I didn't see who the Angel was. It was powerful though.

"Get out of here before you fry someone's brain!" I managed to get out. The light faded.

_"You know, a thank you would be much appreciated,"_ it drawled. I ignored it as I felt someone come closer to me, and kneel down. The person checked for a pulse, and sighed when it was found.

"Oh my God." Another person this time. A little farther off. Dean.

**Ummm... that was dark. **

**Avi: Shut up. **

**Ummm... Review? **

**Avi: What did I say? **

**Eek! Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! Bye!**

**-G**


	12. Changing

**AHHH! This was supposed to be up last night, but then I ran out of time! So it was supposed to be up eariler today, but I couldn't get it to sound right. So I finally got this done! : ) And it's kind of upsetting. Damn, I must be in a really, really bad mood! **

The Return of Avi 

Changing 

"Is she alive?" Dean asked hastily, running over.

"Yeah," Sammy-Sam-Thing said. I couldn't tell. But I would bet it was still the Thing. I couldn't smell cinnamon. Another fragment of my broken heart shattered. They were always shattering. It wouldn't stop.

Eat. Sleep. Train. Kill. Repeat. It was working so well. Okay, maybe not other people's definitions of well, but other people didn't have the screwed up shit I call my life. Other people were normal. Other people were happy. Other people were safe. I wasn't. I could never be those things.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Dean said, "She's losing too much blood." Thing didn't answer, but two pairs off arms picked me up and supported me.

_"Put me down!"_ I wanted to scream, _"I'm fine! I don't need you! Let me die damn it!"_ Too bad my voice wasn't working. It almost took too much energy just to breath. I could feel warm blood still dripping down my neck. Yeah, I wasn't a beacon for very single vamp in this city! Not at all!

Maybe repeat was over. Maybe I could finally get past that and be released. I could hear Hell calling my name right now. I wonder if Dean will still be alive when I come topside as a demon. Probably not. Thing will probably kill him, Bobby, and Sammy before I come back. It didn't bother me as much as it should have. And that fact didn't scare me as much as it should have. I was done. Let me rest.

Castiel will probably resurrect me though. He won't let me rest in peace. I can't blame him though. We're family. We help our family. Why else would he show up for me, and not the boys? Well, besides the obvious reasons with the Thing. Family. I had a family on Kronos. And now they're probably dead. Because I failed.

"You're pretty," a creepy voice said suddenly. I didn't like it. It made me flinch away involuntarily. And I couldn't even talk or open my eyes yet.

"Sorry buddy," I hear Dean said, "I don't swing that way."

"Not you," Creepy Incarnate said. They stopped suddenly, and moved closer to me. Protecting me. Creepy wanted _me_.

"Not going to happen," Thing told him coldly. One might think that he actually cared. But I could tell it was just for appearances. Just like I could tell that it wasn't Sammy.

"She's gonna die anyway," Creepy reasoned, "So why can't we have her?" The Thing and Dean drew something, I think they were machetes. Which makes sense with the whole vampire thing. I knew I was a damn beacon!

"I have Angels protecting me," I somehow got out, "And two about to be seriously pissed off hunters. I would leave." Wind rushed past us, and I felt them relax.

"Angel_s_?" Thing asked perplexed.

"How do you think the other vamp died?" I asked, forcing my eyes open. "I'm apparently much loved upstairs. Or downstairs if it's Luci Lou helping." That was actually a possibility. He liked me after all. And he was kinda sweet. Well, at least to me he was.

"Come on," Dean urged, moving forward. "You're getting help."

"I'm fine!" I protested, "I just need to get to my room."

"We're not leaving you alone!" Thing retorted. Wow, he even had me believing that for a second. "Avi, you have a vampire out for you. Do you seriously have a death wish?" I didn't answer. They should know the answer by now.

"Our motel room," Dean compromised. I shrugged. I really couldn't argue with them. I was still kinda helpless. And I needed to get patched up if I was going to live. Somehow, I don't think I would get any say in that choice.

We had taken a few steps when wind brushed past my back.

"Guys," I said, "They're back."

_"Behind you!"_ Angel warned. I echoed it just as something hard hit my back, and sent me sprawling forward.

_"Avi! Get up!"_ Mom ordered worriedly. I got to my knees as a man appeared in front of me. I glanced up. Hello Creepy Incarnate. Behind me, I could hear Dean and the Thing fending off vampires. Creepy must really like me. I was almost honored. Almost.

Angel didn't show as Creepy brought a sharp nail across his wrist. Angel didn't show as I was dragged up to a standing position. Angel didn't show as Creepy brought his bloody wrist to my lips. It was better this way though. Angel would have burned Dean alive, or at least blinded him.

_"It's okay,"_ I reassured it and Mom as a drop of blood made its way into my mouth. More soon followed as the sound of bodies hitting the ground echoed through the alley.

"Avi!" Dean shouted, rushing towards us. Creepy picked me up, and we were flying. Well, running really, but it felt like flying. We were going so fast. Dean and Thing were left behind as fire began to burn throughout my body. I let out a whimper as it got stronger, the pain more intense. I could hear my heart beating, louder and louder, faster and faster. Lights were getting brighter, sounds louder. I was changing into the monster I used to hunt. But physically this time. I was a monster emotionally and mentally for a long time now. I finally matched.

Creepy slowed down, and we entered a run down building.

"Who do we have hear?" a man asked.

"I don't know. She's not quite human though. Beautiful too. She shall be very useful to use," Creepy replied. I could hear other heart beats now, outside the building. The sound itself made my mouth water. And I could smell something…. There just aren't words to describe it. But I wanted it. No, scratch that, I _needed_ it. I felt my fangs slid down as I wrenched out of Creepy's grip.

And now, I was flying. Up the stairs, around a corner, down the hall. There were others here, close to what I was, but not quite it. I was different. I was primal. They can have their silly civility and movies. I'll have my hunts by the moon, and my blood. Lots, and lots of blood.

Mom was gone, locked away in some back corner of my mind. The monster had taken over.

Eat. Sleep. Train. Kill. Repeat.

Oh, how I had gotten it wrong.

Hunt. Kill. Drink. Repeat.

This was the way. This was the right order. How could I have been so blind? And I knew exactly who I was going to kill first after I had gotten to the heavenly smell.

The Thing.

That will teach it to mess with my Sammy.

I burst through the door, snarling. Three men were standing in between me, and the delicious smell. Three threats. I grinned openly, showing all my teeth.

Bring it on pansy Twilight vampires. I was something more, because I was something more then human. I was a true vampire, not some teen-age perversion. I was death in the dead of night.

I was Avi. And everyone beware.

**See what I mean? Expect multiple updates tomorrow, and Tuesday! (President's Day is a beautiful thing) But only if you guys review! : ) **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! : ) **

**-G**


	13. Doctor for Vampires

**Hellos! : ) **

The Return of Avi 

Doctor For Vampires 

The three men turned at me surprised, packets of blood in their hands. I growled lowly, as I walked closer.

"Relax, there's enough to share," one of them told me, turning his back to grab another packet. I snarled, and jumped him from behind, ripping off the head. I don't share. The other two grabbed me by my arms, and threw me against the wall as Creepy came into the room.

"Robert!" he cried when he saw the body. He turned on me angrily as I stood up. I smiled lightly as I assessed my current situation. More vampires came running. There were too many, even for me.

"Bye!" I called, jumping out a nearby window. Glass crashed around me as I sprinted away. Any human watching the window wouldn't have even saw me. I flew into the city, ignoring the temptations of the beating hearts, and the pulsing blood. It was hard, but I already had my First in mind.

The Thing.

The Thing that took my Sammy, and used his face. Dean will forgive me after he realizes what I did. If I haven't killed him first that is.

I could smell it. It was so different from everything else, unique. And it smelled almost like burned pork. I had a feeling it wouldn't taste as good as human blood. But I didn't really care. I told it that I would kill it. I keep my promises. Except for when they include saving my family.

The window into the motel room was locked, but I got broke it, and got in easily. I could hear two heartbeats in the room. One in the bathroom, fast and worried. Dean. The other in the kitchen, slow, calm, robotic. The Thing.

I walked up to it silently, and tapped it on the shoulder. The Thing turned around slowly, a smirk on its face. Dean was moving, right behind me. I whirled around; fangs bared, and stopped the machete swinging at my head. Something sharp punctured my back, and dead man's blood was pumped in. I crumpled to the floor with a small cry, body trying to curl onto itself.

"Get Samuel," Dean said, dragging me onto a chair, and hand cuffing me to it. I looked at him balefully. The Thing left the room.

"That won't hold me Dean," I told him. "I don't want to hurt you. Just let me have the Thing, and I'll be on my merry way!"

"Thing?" Dean asked.

"You're precious Sammy," I drawled. "He ain't human. He smells different. And I'm not talking just about the blood. _It_ doesn't smell like cinnamon. Sammy does."

"You're lying," he growled as Thing and a bald guy walked in. I grinned at them.

"No I'm not! Sammy's dead!" I laughed, fangs slipping down again. I was getting hungry.

"Here's the cure," Samuel said, handing it to Dean. I looked at him for a long moment.

"Do I know you?" I asked Samuel. Something flashed in his eyes, too quickly to know what it was. I frowned as a breeze from the open window picked up on Dean's scent. My eyes closed as I breathed it in deeply.

"We need to vamp that turned her's blood?" Dean asked, causing my eyes to snap open.

"And she can't have a drop of blood," Thing added. I pouted, and broke the handcuffs apart.

"Yeah, I'll be staying like this, thank you very much!" I snapped.

"You've killed someone?" Dean asked heartbroken. I smiled at him patiently.

"Yes, Dean. I was War, remember? I've killed thousands of people."

"But not as a vampire?" Samuel clarified.

"Not yet," I said, eyeing the Thing. Another needle of dead man's blood got shoved into my veins. I let out a small cry as Mom took the opportunity to push forward into my mind.

_"Avi! I would use your full name if you actually had one! Get a hold of yourself this instant young lady!"_

"Don't wanna!" I shouted, unable to stand up from the poison.

_"They aren't all dead!"_ she told me hastily, _"There's still people alive! But they will die if you kept acting all suicidal, and don't get the damn cure!" _

"They're still alive?" I breathed.

_"Yes."_

"Is she insane?" Samuel asked.

"No, her mom lives in her head," Thing answered.

"Oh."

"Is Eli?" I whispered.

_"He's hanging in there. He has a remarkable amount of faith in you."_

"How do you know this?" I asked. Mom chuckled.

_"Guardian Angel."_ I looked up at the three hunters standing around me.

"I'm okay," I told them, "I'm not an animal anymore. Mom helped me get a hold of myself." I slowly tried to stand up, and ignore the beatings of their hearts.

"Are you sure, Avi?" Dean asked. Samuel's eyes flashed again.

"My kids are still alive. Eli is still alive. I have an anchor. I'll be okay." Thing stepped closer to me.

"Sammy," Dean warned, causing me to laugh.

"Don't worry Dean," I teased, "I'm not going to kill it. Yet." I turned to Samuel. "Blood of the vamp that turned me, right?"

"And you can't have a drop of blood before the treatment." I nodded, and walked over to the window.

"Just don't get yourself killed," I told Dean before disappearing off into the night. Some of them were still alive. I have a slightly saner mind now.

Slightly being the key word here.

**Good byes! : ) **

**Review! lol **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	14. Memory Lane

**Hola awesome readers! Here's Johnny! Too much? Yeah, I thought so too. **

**Avi: So then why did you do it?**

**That, my friend, is a very good question. You want to know what else is a very good question?**

**Avi: Nope!**

**Why do you kept doing this to me?**

**Avi: Did I say nope? Can anyone veritfy that for me?**

**Avi sent my muse running far far away. : ( So, if you see it, please tell me! Until then, enjoy!**

The Return of Avi 

Memory Lane

I moved quickly, wanting to get this over with. The delicious beating of hearts was getting harder and harder to ignore. And one might say I was a bit more primal then other vampires. But that should be a benefit in the coming battle. Who needs machetes when you have hands that can do the same exact job?

I stood on the roof of a building across the street for a minute or two, just watching. I didn't know how many were in there, but Creepy Incarnate had just turned the corner. Now would be the perfect time to kill him. I grinned as my fangs slipped down, and leapt towards him.

But just before I landed on him, a massive headache assaulted my head. A small whimper left my lips as I crashed to the ground in front of him. Images flashed before my eyes, and a very distinct message entered my brain. I was a warrior in a vast army. I was to change people into warriors. I was important, a somebody. I was someone's child, and he loved me. He loved me very much, and wants me to stop fighting with my siblings.

"Yes Father," I whispered as the images and headache retreated. "But after this!" I sprang to my feet, catching Creepy by surprised. Since when did I ever listen to orders?

"Jake!" Creepy shouted as we tumbled to the ground, my hands going for his neck. He was strong, stronger then me at least, and managed to keep my hands off him until Jake came running out. I growled, and retreated to a rooftop to observe.

"I'll get the machetes," Jake said, running back into the building.

"Don't leave me here you idiot!" Creepy told him, watching me warily. I smiled down at him, jumping down.

"You're not pretty," I said, "I don't like things that aren't pretty." I lunged at him, and somehow managed to pin him to the wall. He might be stronger, but I was a little bit faster. I ducked when I hear someone behind me, and the machete blade passed over my head. Creepy wasn't so lucky.

I grinned at Jake as I took his leg out from under him. "You just did a lot of the work for me," I told him before beheading him with the blade. I got a vial of Creepy's blood, and disappeared just as the other vampires came running out. We would be back for them later.

I nodded at Dean through the window, and held up the vial of blood. He smiled gratefully, and opened the window before stepping back. I was halfway through the window when a car crash happened right below us. A young man was bleeding.

"Avi!" Dean shouted, making a grab for me as I dropped down. There was blood. Warm, pulsating, dripping blood. I couldn't ignore it. I almost didn't want to.

The victim was a young man with dark brown hair. _Like Sammy and Eli._ He was unconscious, and the other driver was coming this way. I had just enough time to have a quick drink before she got to us. I was one step out of the shadows when the girl started running, her red hair flying. _Almost like me._ She had to be sixteen, seventeen at most. She just looked so young.

More blood dripped down the driver's forehead, as the girl opened the door, and dragged him out of the car.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered before looking around. "Hello? Can anybody help us?" she called.

"An ambulance is on its way," Thing promised, stepping out from inside. It cast a glance to where I was, in the shadows. I had acted too late. It would kill me if I made a move. I glared at it darkly before going back up to the window, and climbing inside. I shut it tightly behind me, but that just locked Dean and Samuel's inside.

"Come on Avi," I told myself, closing my eyes and tossing the vial Samuel's way. "Please hurry, we're cutting it very close here!" I sat down on one of the beds and tried to distract myself with childhood memories.

_"What is this place?"_ _I gasped, only seven years old. _

_"This is called the Garden," Castiel informed me. I nodded and couldn't look around fast enough. There were tall, green trees, and bright, brilliant flowers. A purple and black butterfly fluttered by me, and handed on my head. _

_"Look Castiel!" I told him excitedly, "Look!" _

_"I see, Avi," he said patiently. I giggled as the butterfly flew away. _

_"It's pretty," I said. _

_"Yes, all of Father's creations are beautiful." _

_"Am I beautiful?" I asked, stumbling over beautiful a little. _

_"Yes Avi," Castiel answered, "You are beautiful too."_

I smiled to myself as the memory switched to the first time I met one of my favorite Angels.

_"Always nice to have an optimist," an unfamiliar voice said behind me. I whirled around, expecting the worst. _

_"I am really not in the mood to deal with you dicks right about now," I shot at the strange angel. His face twisted in grimace._

_"Yeah, my brothers can be dicks," he said, "Me too, actually." I rolled my eyes. _

_"Who are you?" I questioned. The angel shrugged, his toffee eyes following carefully. _

_"Come with me and I'll tell you," he finally answered with a smile. "Just to a diner down the street. You must be starving." He added, seeing my expression. My stomach growled at his words. _

_"Fine," I snapped. His grin got even wider. _

_"Well you can't go looking like that," he told me. With a snap of his fingers, my old rags were replaced with what I guessed was the hottest new trend. I didn't really care. Everything was covered, and they were kind of cute. _

_"Thanks," I said quietly. The angel shrugged. _

_"I'm Gabriel," he told me, walking over to the diner. _

_"Avi," I answered._

"Few more minutes," Dean reassured me as Thing walked into the room. I nodded and kept my eyes closed.

_"It's a convention," Sam realized, "It's a Supernatural convention." I laughed. _

_"This is amazing," I told them, and quickly walked further in._

_"Avi! No!" I heard Dean hissed behind me. I turned to look at them. _

_"Come on!" I exclaimed, "Are you seriously going to tell me you aren't even a little interested?" Dean nodded furiously, but Sam shrugged. _

_"I kinda want to see what's going on," he admitted. _

_"Then come on!" I ordered with a smile. Overhead, a loud speaker squawked to life. _

_"Would all Supernatural convention participants please make their way to the auditorium for the opening Q and A with author Carver Edmund," a bored sounding voice said, "Pictures of a Broken Man: A Discussion on Dean Winchester is at 12:30. The Homoerotic Sub Content Discussion Group will take place at 2:15. And don't forget that the big hunt starts at 7'o clock sharp. Thank you." _

_"Homoerotic Sub Content?" I asked the two Hunters, who both had varying degrees of horror on their faces. _

_"I'm not a broken man," Dean muttered to himself. _

_"Sub Content?" I asked again. _

_"Slash fans," Sam told me disgustedly, "Sam slash Dean fans." I burst out laughing. _

_"But you're brothers," I managed to get out between fits out laughter. _

_"Yeah," Sam replied, "I know." _

_"Does Becky?" I asked, wiping away tears that formed from my giggle fit. _

_"Oh, she runs a whole website devoted to it!" Dean told me in a tone that could only be described as sarcastic. I managed to contain my giggles this time. _

_"Nice soul mate you got there," I said to Sam, keeping my voice serious. "And I'm going to go to the auditorium!" I exclaimed quickly when I saw the looks they were giving me. _

I giggled a little. I was just so happy back then, so childlike. It was nice.

"It's ready," Samuel announced as I opened my eyes. He handed me a cup of something a looked horrifying and smelled even worse.

"Do I really have to?" I pouted.

"Yes," Dean stated. "So bottoms up!" I sighed but nodded.

"Fine." I threw my head back and swallowed the foul liquid in three gulps. I chocked and dropped the glass. "That tasted like ass!" I complained as it started working. My legs gave out suddenly, and I crashed to the floor. Pain racked my shuddering body, but I could still hear them loud and clear.

"Is this normal?" Thing questioned, actually sounding somewhat concerned.

"You boys didn't know?" Samuel asked confused.

"Know what?" Dean asked protectively, kneeling down beside me.

"There's a decent chance that Avi might die because of this."

**I will update as soon as I get at least one review, and find my muse. Thanks for reading! **

**(And, on a side note. Check out my girl SuzSinger's forum A FF Writer's Guide to the Impossible. It's just amazing. And crazy, but that's another matter! ) Check it out!)**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	15. Stay With Me Now

**Hellos again! I finally found my muse! : ) And yes, short chapter, but the second I get another review, I'm starting on another! So review, and you'll get two chapters today! : )**

The Return of Avi 

Stay With Me Now

"How decent?" Thing asked quietly.

"Anywhere from forty to fifty five percent," Samuel answered as Dean punched a wall. "It's better then being a monster," he continued harshly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dean demanded.

"I thought Sam knew already, and had told you!" Samuel told him.

"Stop," I pleaded, "Don't fight." The cure was making its way throughout my entire body. I felt like I was being burned alive.

"Sorry Avi," Dean said, dropping down beside me. I didn't answer as my back bowed, lifting me up off the ground. An inhuman scream was torn from my lips. "Hang in there," he ordered, grabbing a hand, "You can beat this." My eyes darted around, not able to latch onto anything. Everything _hurt._

"Kill me," I spat, tears leaking, "End it already!"

_"You're not dying!"_ the Angel growled at me, _"Damn it Avi! Fight!" _

_"Who are you?" _

_"Live and I'll tell you,"_ the Angel promised.

"Okay," I muttered as blackness swept over my vision.

"Avi?" I heard Samuel call dimly. "Avi? Can you hear me?"

_Yes, but I don't want to answer. You're a stranger. And you know something you're not telling me. I don't like you._

"Avi, can you squeeze Dean's hand for us?" Thing requested.

_Why the hell would I listen to you? You stole my Sammy! You stole him, and are walking around in his body! He's probably dead because of you! Don't you dare tell me to do something! I hate you!_

"Leave," Dean ordered, "Both of you."

_I'm sorry Dean. Really, I am. You're the only on here that I actually care about. I'm so so sorry. I should have never looked out that stupid window._

"Avi?" he pleaded once the other two had left, "Come on now. You can't die on me. Not again. You said Sammy wasn't human, right? Well, there's a chance you're right about that. But I can't get Sammy back alone. I need you. Sammy needs you. And Cas said that you have kids out there, waiting for you to come and rescue them. Are you just going to let them down? I know you're a lot of things, but you aren't a quitter. I've seen you beat so many things, from being a psycho to Zachariah. You seriously aren't going to let some vampirism kill you. You're better then that! Stronger! And don't think that Cas will just bring you back! Actually, he probably will. You have him wrapped around you're little finger. But it'll kill him inside, it'll kill me inside, and Bobby. And there's always the chance that he can't bring you back! Did you ever think of that!" He was on the verge of losing it. It was only a matter of time before tears started falling.

_I'm trying! You try being a vampire! It isn't easy! _

"Fight this Avi. Fight!" Something wet hit my cheek.

_You're crying? Come on Dean, you're better then that. Oh God, Chuck, whatever. I'm too tired to fight..._

Slowly, my body began to lose feeling, the fire stopped burning. I couldn't feel Dean's hand holding my own anymore. I couldn't hear, and I still couldn't see. I couldn't move. I was waiting for Death to come and collect my soul.

**Please tell me if Dean is out of character!**

**REVIEW! **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! : )**

**-G**


	16. Reveal

**Second chapter! I hope this makes up for the short one eariler!**

**Avi: You're writing at least! That's always good!**

**Oh just shut up!**

The Return of Avi 

Reveal 

"Avi?"

"Eli?" I whispered, licking my dry lips. "Eli, is that you?" A bright light was shone in my eyes, causing me to flinch away.

"Well, she's responsive."

"Who's Eli?"

"I think that's her boyfriend."

"Best friend," I corrected. My eyes finally focused, and I sat up.

"My bad," Thing smirked.

"Shut up," I grumbled. "Guess, this means I survived, huh?"

"Yeah," Dean smiled. "You're one hundred percent Avi." I shrugged.

"That's not always good," I told him, getting to my feet.

"You're alive," Samuel said, "Be thankful." I looked at him briefly.

"Don't got a lot to be thankful for."

"You got me," Dean offered. A smile tugged at my lips.

"I didn't say I had nothing! And thanks." Dean shrugged.

"No big."

_"Yay! Avi's alive!"_ the Angel teased.

_"Oh, just shut up!"_ Mom told it.

_"Who are you anyway?"_ I asked. No reply.

"Just typical," I muttered. "Dick."

"Excuse me?" Samuel asked. I shot him a grin.

"Oh, I was talking to an Angel, but you're a dick too!"

"I just saved your life!" he protested.

"Big deal! You're not telling me something! I don't trust you! Hell, I think I trust you less then I do that Thing!" I yelled, pointing at it.

"Thanks Avi," it told me, only to be ignored.

"It's always nice to be appreciated," Samuel sneered.

"The door's that way," I told him coldly.

"Hey, hey, hey, relax you two!" Dean ordered, stepping in between us.

"I am relaxed!" I told him calmly, "I'm just stating my opinion. It's gotten me this far."

"Yeah, great track record," Thing remarked. I just glared at it.

"You're lucky to still be breathing, don't push your luck!" I snarled.

"Avi." My head turned to look at Dean. Stop it, he begged with his eyes. Please, I just got you back.

"Fine," I grumbled, plopping down on a bed.

"Thank you," he sighed.

"I better be leaving," Samuel told him, grabbing a duffel bag, and heading out the door. "You two are welcome at Home Base at anytime." I smirked as the door swung shut.

"He doesn't like me."

"You did say that you didn't like him either," Thing said. I ignored it.

"Will you stick around?" Dean asked, gather up their supplies. I shrugged.

"My kids are still missing, plus the handful of Winged Ones. Might as well use your resources. They're probably all dead anyway." The last part I muttered to myself, but Thing cocked its head at me. Thankfully, it didn't comment, or something lethal was flying that way.

"Good," Dean said, "Come on. We gotta hit the road."

"What about the nest?" I asked, standing up.

"We took care of it while you were out," Thing explained.

"How long was I out for?"

"A good four or so days," Dean replied, keeping his back to me. "Completely gone for two of them." I bit my lip.

"Oh."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Thanks Bobby," Dean said, hanging up his phone. I had been with them for about a week now. Still no leads, well new ones at least. Dean and I have no solid proof that the Thing isn't Sammy, and I'm just in a really pissed mood. Yes, I am a joy to be in close quarters with for most of the day. Yes, I am extremely sarcastic when I get pissed, and annoyed, and just fed up.

"We got a case?" Thing asked, glancing up from the newspaper it was reading.

"Yeah, a girl killed herself."

"Please tell me there's more," I begged. Dean rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Yeah, the third in two days."

"Sounds like it's worth a shot," Thing said.

"I'll be ready in five," I told them, sighing. This wasn't going to help me.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"This is so stupid," I announced to the empty motel room, throwing the book I was reading across the room. Why could Sam and Dean go interrogate the sister, and I had to stay here? It wasn't fair! I was eighteen damn it! I wasn't a kid anymore!

_"No, but you don't have ID,"_ Angel said logically.

"Made within the hour!"

_"Dean wants you to be safe." _Mom said, siding with Angel.

"I've been through worse!" I snapped. "And stop ganging up on me! It's not fun!"

_"Is for me!"_ Angel snickered.

"Yeah, okay Gayriel," I muttered, out of spite. Both beings in my head froze. "You're Gayriel, aren't you!"

_"Don't call me that!"_ he sighed.

"Why the hell are you dead!" I demanded.

_"Lucy Lou stuck a knife through my chest,"_ Gabe drawled. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Just great!" I shouted.

_"Way too look like you're insane,"_ he observed.

"I have Mom, and a freaking dead Archangel talking to me in my head, that kinda sounds crazy to me!" I told him. My phone rang, and I took it out with a sigh.

_"This isn't over, is it?"_ Mom guessed. I shook my head before saying.

"What's up Dean?"

"Sammy's Sammy!" he cried, sounding absolutely joyful.

"Huh?" I asked, sounding very confused. "I'm confused. How do you know that?"

"Something's making people get the truth shoved down their throats," he started to explain, but I cut him off.

"And it happened to you."

"Yes, so I talked to Sammy, and he said that he had no clue what you were talking about, and that he was perfectly fine!"

"No, Dean, I _know_ that Thing isn't Sammy, our Sammy!" I protested.

"Well, he can't lie to me," Dean countered, and I could just tell he was smirking.

"I've had sex with Bobby before," I lied.

"What!" Dean shouted, sending me into a giggle fit.

"That was a lie, you idgit!" I told him, "Just like I've had sex with you before."

"Yeah, that is a lie. But it worked over the phone with Bobby." I shrugged, even though he couldn't see.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "Maybe because I'm not human? I mean, I'm not even from this dimension! Powers haven't worked on me before."

"But that would mean that Sam could be lying," Dean stated, sounding absolutely miserable. I sighed.

"Yeah."

"Well that's just great!" Dean snapped.

"Get over here," I told him, "We'll figure something out."

"'Kay. I'll see you in ten."

"Bye Dean." I hung up, and slid my phone into my pocket. "Love ya."

**Pretty please review! : ) I have a really good chapter all written up, and I really want to post it. And it's really sad/depressing/make you all hate me. But it's like 5-10 chapters away. And I don't post if I don't get reviews. Let's see if I can get two this time. Alright? Just two reviews! I know you can do it! : D**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	17. Lie To Me

**Longer chapter this time around! : D Thank you to my reviewers, I love you all!**

**And I should probably have said this a while ago, but this takes place during Season 6. Events vary a little, but the main stuff is pretty much the same. If you haven't seen it yet, then I would suggest you don't read further. There will be spoilers. And I will add some things, I will take away some things. But the big stuff is mostly the same. When I catch up to the episodes, I make up my own crap. Or I might break away before that. Haven't decided yet... **

**ANYWAYS! Enjoy! : D**

The Return of Avi 

Lie To Me 

"Lie to me," Dean ordered the second he walked into the motel room.

"Nice to see you," I smirked. He shot me a look before glancing at the thrown book.

"Stir crazy?" he asked me.

"A lit," I admitted.

"Have you lied to me yet?"

"Nope!" I told him, popping the p.

"Can you lie to me?" I looked him in the eye.

"You're talking to an alien. Yes, I am an alien," I lied, somehow managing to keep a straight face. "I plan to enslave the world." Dean rolled his eyes.

"So you can lie," he said, "Well isn't that just freaking perfect!"

"The Thing lied to you," I explained quietly, "It isn't Sammy, _our_ Sammy."

"How do you know?" Dean asked me, looking a lot like a kicked puppy.

"It doesn't smell like him," I admitted, "Sammy smells like cinnamon, Thing doesn't. And it just doesn't act like Sammy."

"He has a smell?" Dean wondered, raising an eyebrow at me. I blushed a little, and nodded. "And you swear that he isn't Sam." I nodded again. "Great."

"What are we going to do?" I asked quietly, moving over to sit next to him.

"Finish this hunt, get Cas to check him out."

"Okay." Dean sighed, and leaned against me.

"This sucks." I smiled softly.

"Yeah. Tell me about it."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Oh, I am good!" I shouted a few hours later, looking up from Thing's 'borrowed' laptop.

"What Avi?" it asked me tiredly. Dean glanced up curiously.

_"I can't believe she's still alive,"_ Gabriel mused quietly.

"It's a goddess," I explained, motioning them to come over, "Veratis, goddess of truth. She used to come down from the mountains to preach to her followers. She had a nasty habit of forcing them to hear the truth too."

_"Yeah, she was a bitch."_

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"What?" Thing asked.

"People in my head talking to me," I answered brightly. "And being extremely annoying!"

_"Kill her just like you would any pagan,"_ Gabriel told me.

"Thanks Gay," I whispered, chuckling quietly when he started to mutter to himself.

_"Don't antagonize him,"_ Mom scolded.

"So this goddess, she's like an attention whore, right?" Dean asked, looking up from the article. I shrugged.

_"Yes."_

"I guess so."

"What's the modern day attention whore?" he asked, gesturing at the TV. Some reporter was on from the local news.

"So we're looking for a reporter," Thing said. "Any way to narrow it down?"

"Ummm…." I trailed, skimming through the article. "She's afraid of dogs, and they go nuts around her." Gabe laughed.

_"That reminds of a great prank I pulled on her…"_

_"Shut up!"_ Mom and I told him simultaneously, my face twisting into a grimace.

"You okay?" Dean asked. I sighed but nodded.

"Gabriel decided to invade my head. And apparently, he's dead!" Dean and Thing chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, kinda," Thing told me. I just shook my head, and glanced up at the TV. A dog from the yard they were filming in front of started growling.

"Guys," I told them, turning up the volume.

"This has been New Channel Six," the reported finished as the dog began barking, and charged her. She took a step back as the rope it was attached to held it back. Something blue flashed in her eyes, so I rewinded it.

"What did you see?" Thing asked.

"Her eyes," I said, pressing play, pausing when they flashed. "There's our goddess." Dean grinned at me.

"Nice catch." I shrugged.

"No big. So we'll need a stake to kill her."

"Gabriel?" Thing guessed.

"Yup! Gayriel!" I smirked.

_"There's the last time I'm saving your life,"_ he warned, causing me to burst out laughing. I really don't know why I thought it was so funny. Dean and Thing just stared at me like I had grown an extra head.

"Voices in her head?" Thing asked.

"I think so," Dean answered.

"Crazy?"

"Quite possibly."

"But I'm your crazy!" I grinned, finally getting control of myself.

"Just great," they both groaned, causing me to snicker. Dean smiled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I don't like this!" I whispered as we walked through her dark, empty house. A stake was in my hand, and I was sticking close to Dean. He had a flashlight.

"Relax," Thing told me as a white cat jumped up to the table next to him. It meowed loudly before running through some curtains.

"Follow the cat," Dean muttered, switching off the light. We walked through the curtains, and were in what looked like a morgue, smelled like one at least. I soon found out why.

"Great," I muttered when I saw the two bodies, "Freaking perfect."

"I'm surprised. I thought you didn't mind bodies," a woman cooed behind us. I spun around just to have something hard hit the side of my head, and sent me flying. "Really Avi, with all the stories." I heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh, followed by two loud thumps.

"Guys?" I asked, getting to my hands and knees. Veratis bent down to look at me in the eye.

"You're really something," she told me before hitting me again. Darkness clouded my vision before I could make a sound.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Is she okay?" Thing asked as I came to. My eyes wouldn't open, but I could hear.

"Why do you care?" Veratis asked coyly, "Really?"

"Avi's my best friend," Thing told her, sounding almost confused. I heard Veratis stumble back.

"How did you do that?" she demanded shrilly, "How did you lie to me?"

"I didn't!" Thing protested.

"Stop lying!" she screamed, "You're not human!" I forced my eyes open.

"You think?" I asked dully, "I've known that for months. Tell me something new." I cast a look at Dean and cringed. He looked absolutely miserable. Jo and I dying miserable. Sammy being kidnapped by Rufus and Jo miserable.

"Dean loves you," Veratis told me, trying to get her composure back.

"Yeah, as a sister," I smirked, "Just like I love him as a brother. I'd die for him; kill for him in an instant. Hell, I think I already have!" I glanced at Dean to validate. He nodded. I shrugged and looked back up at Veratis. "Damn, for the goddess of truth, you suck at giving me good gossip!" A ghost of a smile tugged at Dean's lips, and I sent him a wink. Thing caught my eye, and nodded slightly. I shrugged, and turned my attention back to the fuming goddess.

"You little-!" she tried before words failed her.

_"Uhh… Avi?"_ Mom asked nervously, _"Can you not antagonize the goddess who will kill you in a moment?"_

"What's the fun in that?" I grinned, speaking aloud on purpose. "I mean, I'm just being honest! Not a lie in that whole statement! I thought she would appreciate that."

_"Avi!"_ Mom shrieked in disbelief as Veratis' eyes began to glow blue.

"You really don't know how to shut up, do you?" she asked, cutting my bonds, and hauling me to my feet.

_"No! She doesn't!"_ Mom shouted.

"It's a gift," I told her. Damn it Thing! Hurry up doing whatever the hell it is what you're doing! I didn't see her throw me across the room until I had already landed.

"Avi!" Dean shouted, struggling with his bonds. Veratis waltzed over, knife in hand.

"I never had Nemlim before," she mused, "I wonder if you taste good." I smirked, and brought my arms up in time to stop the blade from plunging into my chest.

"Anytime you two want to help!" I shouted as the knife inched closer.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" Veratis smirked, gaining another inch. The knife was now touching my shirt. My arms were shaking as I tried to keep it from going deeper. Thing suddenly appeared behind us, and drove the stake straight through her heart. The knife slipped from her grip as her eyes went blank, and she landed on top of me.

"You okay?" Thing asked as Dean came up to it, murder in his eyes.

"Dean!" I shouted as he hit it from behind. I rolled Veratis off me, and scrambled to my feet. Thing had recovered and was backing away.

"Stay out of this Avi," Dean snarled.

"Like hell!" I snapped.

"That isn't Sam!" he argued, pain filtering through the fury.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock!" I shouted, "I've known that since I freaking got back!"

"Guys, please," Thing started, his hands up.

"Shut up!" Dean and I told him.

"I need help," it admitted, "Ever since I got back, I knew something was wrong."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dean demanded.

"Because I knew you would react like this!" it snapped.

"I knew from the beginning!" I told him, the need to punch it myself growing, "The only reason why I didn't kill you is because if I did, I wouldn't know where you're keeping Sammy!"

"I am Sammy!" it protested, "I'm Sam!"

"Can I please punch it?" Dean pleaded.

_"Avi, don't kill him!"_ Gabe warned.

"_Why?"_ I asked quietly.

_"I think that's really Sam. Have Cas check him out."_ I nodded.

"Gabe says that it's really him," I told Dean.

"Can we trust him?" I nodded, and walked over to it.

"Thank you," Thing told me gratefully. I punched it in the nose, and then kicked it in the gut. It dropped to the floor gasping.

"Don't!" I snarled, before turning on my heel. "I'll met you at the motel," I told Dean before storming out of there. It was lucky I didn't kill it, no matter what Gabe had said.

_"Liar."_

_"Shut up."_

**Avi: I'm actually glad I didn't kill it. **

**I'm glad! And why are you still saying "it"?**

**Avi: You know why!**

**Very true. **

**Avi: And it doesn't get easier, does it?**

**You know the answer to that question. **

**Avi: It's not fair!**

**I know Avi, I know.**

**Two reviews until the next chapter!**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	18. Friction

**Do you guys want to know someone pretty freaking awesome? TheDevilsDaughter267! She messaged me today asking if it would count if she reviewed twice, because she really wanted an update. Which totally made my week! So, here's chapter 18 up, all because of her. Thank you.**

The Return of Avi 

Friction 

"You okay?" Dean asked me quietly. I was pacing outside, waiting for Dean to tie the Thing up inside the motel.

"What do you think?" I snapped. "I just got confirmation that this _thing_ isn't Sammy! I was still kinda hoping it was!"

"Wanna call Cas?" I nodded.

"Sure. He won't answer you anyways." Dean smiled lightly, and held the door to our room open. Thing looked at us annoyed.

"Is this really necessary? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yes!" we told him. It rolled its eyes.

"Castiel!" I called. "I need-"

"Yes Avi?" he asked before I could finish the sentence.

"Damn, you are whipped!" I joked lightly, running a hand through my hair. He just looked at me confused. "Never mind."

"Why is Sam tied up?" he asked.

"He isn't human," Dean said, causing Cas to get even more confused.

"Can you help us get Sammy back?" I asked hopefully.

"I am Sam!" Thing interjected annoyed.

"Has he been speaking in tongues?" the Archangel asked, before turning to it. "Have you been speaking in tongues?"

"No…" it trailed.

"Sleeping?"

"No," it admitted, "Not since I got back."

"And that didn't strike you as weird?" Dean demanded before I could ask the same exact thing. It shrugged.

"Son of a bitch," I muttered, running a hand through my hair.

"What are you feeling?" Cas asked, tilting his head to one side. Thing thought about it for a moment.

"My hands are going numb, and my nose is still stinging from when Avi punched me."

"Good!" I growled, Dean putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Those are physical sensations. I mean what do you feel emotionally," Cas said. He was on to something.

"I don't know," it finally admitted after a minute. Cas nodded thoughtfully.

"What?" Dean asked as he took off his belt.

"Cas…." I trailed. The Archangel looked at me what was probably meant to be reassuringly before turning back to it.

"If you have a calming place, I would go there now. It might help."

"Help with what?" Thing asked nervously.

"Bite down on this," Cas ordered, holding the belt out. Thing did what it was told.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked him.

"Check for something," Cas replied before shoving his hand into Thing's chest. It was a good idea to give it the belt to bite down on. Its tongue might have been bitten off. Thing's face contorted in pain as a bright light began to seep from its chest. Dean flinched towards it instinctively, but didn't move forward. I squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, not able to look in that direction. It just seemed so _human._

Soon, Cas nodded and pulled his hand out.

"It's missing," he told us, taking his belt back.

"What is?" Dean and I asked in stereo.

"His soul." I squeezed my eyes shut, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Perfect," I muttered.

_"At least he isn't some monster that's using Sam's face,"_ Mom chimed in.

_"You're right. This might be worse!" _

_"Always nice to have an optimist!"_ Gabe told me, echoing when we first met.

_"Please not now, Gabriel,"_ I pleaded.

"Avi," Dean said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I brought my attention back to the motel.

"Hm? Sorry, conversation in my head."

"I asked if you were okay," Castiel repeated. The corners of my mouth tugged skyward.

"Stupid question Cas, stupid question." Thing – well, Sam I guess. No, I'm still going to call it Thing – sighed dramatically, and stood up, rubbing his chafed wrists.

"So what, are you going to kill me?" it asked pointedly, all pretenses gone. "Because I'm still Sam." Cas tilted his head to one side.

"Actually, that would be an interesting philosophical question," he mused.

"Anyway to get Sammy's soul back?" I asked hopefully.

_"Not really,"_ Gabe admitted.

"None that I know off," the living Archangel echoed. "There might be something though." Dean forced a smile.

"Thanks Cas."

"Wait, what about Samuel?" I asked, "He popped up at the same time as Thing, right? Maybe he doesn't have a soul either!"

"Nice to know I still have your love," it scorned. I flashed it a grim smile.

"That was gone a long time ago."

"Bitch." My mouth dropped open.

"Freak," I snarled. "Nonhuman monster!"

"Look who's talking!" it snapped.

"Guys," Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"At least I'm not a monster!"

"Avi, Sam," Castiel tried. He was ignored.

"Oh, must I bring up memories of when you slaughtered cities for fun? Or when you sent demons running to Hell because it was nicer then to be by you? When you _weren't_ War?" My hands balled into fists, and Dean physically stepped in between us.

"Children," Dean protested. "Please." I looked at him desperately.

"Fine," Thing smirked. "As long as the bitch shuts up." I let out a low growl.

"Can I please just kill it?" I demanded.

"No!" Cas and Dean shouted at me. I pouted, and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Freak," I muttered, plopping down on my bed.

"Avi, it's still Sam. It's his body," Cas explained patiently, "He just…"

"Like a demon is possessing him," Dean interrupted helpfully. "He doesn't have control of his actions. Thing scowled angrily, but didn't protest. I glared at it, but nodded slowly. It helped to look at it like that. Kinda.

"You said that Samuel was resurrected at the same time?" Cas asked, trying to avoid another shouting match.

"Yeah," Dean told him, still separating us. The Archangel nodded.

"Then we should pay him a visit." He moved to fly us there.

"Nonononono!" Dean stammered, stepping away. "The last time you did that, I couldn't poop for a week!" Thing and I both snickered. "We're driving!" Cas tilted his head to one side, but nodded.

"Call me when you arrive." And with that, he was gone.

"Bitch," Thing muttered as it passed me.

"Sam," Dean warned, but not before I could snap,

"Devil's Prom Dress." Thing stopped abruptly, and slowly turned to face me.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, and the Archangel appeared instantaneously.

"Come on Avi," he told me firmly, taking my hand, and flying me to a field somewhere.

"It was true," I muttered, walking away from him, and lying down. "Not my fault he said, 'Yes.'"

"Can you not antagonize Sam? Please?" Castiel asked, sitting down beside me.

"I would," I mused, "If that was Sam."

"Avi, it is!" he told me, voice bordering on impatience. I just shook my head.

"Whatever."

_"Listen to him!"_ Mom ordered.

_"Pretty Boy is right you know,"_ Gabriel added in.

_"Look, I know that Mom is supposed to give me advice, but you're kinda lacking an excuse Gay!"_

_"Do I need one?"_ he asked offended.

_"Just stay out of my head!_ _I don't need people telling me what to do!"_

_"Don't be so sure,"_ he drawled, causing me to growl out loud.

"Gabriel?" Cas guessed. I nodded.

"He won't freaking shut up!"

"He cares about you," he told me. I looked at Cas out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, it's always nice to feel wanted!"

**It's amazing what I write when I'm happy... **

**Please review! I want 2! Don't make DevilsDaughter do all the work! **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	19. Little Lies

**Hey everyone! : ) I think this is my longest chapter yet! : )**

**And to everyone that saw last night's episdoe: OMFG! That's what I was repeating to myself the entire time. I think my mouth was open for at least half of it. And, DAMN! I like those people! Well, not Samuel, but... okay! I'll stop! Still... holy shit! And then the next epidsode isn't until April 15th! Grrrr! **

**I now return you to the story. **

The Return of Avi 

Little Lies

After a hour of silence, well between Cas and I (Gabriel wouldn't freaking SHUT UP!) Cas stood up.

"They're there?" I guessed, getting to my feet as well.

"Will you behave, or should I leave you here?" he asked. I smiled softly.

"I'll behave. Promise." With that, Cas placed two fingers on my forehead, and we were in a dark room somewhere.

"Hey guys," Dean said, as someone next to us flinched.

"Hello Dean," Castiel told him.

"So this is Castiel?" Samuel asked next to us, sounding very unimpressed. I rolled my eyes and walked over to stand next to Dean. "I thought he would be, I don't know, bigger."

"This is just a Vessel," Cas started to explain.

"Really, he's a couple hundred feet tall," I interrupted, "Don't underestimate nerdy, pretty boy here."

"Just like I shouldn't underestimate you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Depends on what you've heard," I smirked, "And whether or not I like you."

"Are you purposely picking fights?" Dean finally asked, his patience thinning, "Or is this some hormonal girl thing?" My mouth opened, and closed without saying anything. Maybe it was hormones.

"Have you been sleeping?" Castiel asked Samuel after a few moments of silence.

"Why?"

"Because I don't sleep, and apparently I don't have a soul anymore," Thing told him almost bored. Samuel shot it a look, but nodded.

"Yes, I sleep."

"You mind if we validate that?" Dean asked him, reminding me a lot of some of the hunts we had gone on during the Apocalypse. I couldn't help but feel pity for him. I didn't say anything though, of course not. Dean doesn't do pity. He would just seal off if I told him that I pitied him, or felt sorry or bad for him.

"How?" Samuel asked, now keeping on eye on Cas.

"Castiel checks for it," I told him, drawing attention to me, "And yes, it looks like it hurts like a bitch." I glanced at Thing. "Don't start." It held up its hands in surrender. Samuel thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Okay." Cas looked at Dean, who nodded and plunged his hand into Samuel's chest. Samuel to his credit didn't make a sound.

"What the hell?" a woman demanded as Cas pulled his hand back out.

"It's there."

"It's fine Gwen," Samuel told the woman behind us a little breathless. "I'm fine."

"Who are you?" she demanded, looking at Cas, then me, and then back to the Archangel.

"My name is Castiel. I am an Archangel of the Lord," he told her, as his eyes grew a little distant.

"Avi," I told her, holding out my hand to shake, "Sorry about Cas, his people skills aren't that great."

"Avi," Gwen repeated, shaking my hand, "As in 'strongest, greatest person ever, I miss her so much, she's the little sister I've always wanted' Avi?"

"Umm… yeah?" I told her, glancing at Thing and Dean. Dean wouldn't meet my gaze. I stepped on his foot, and smiled as he blushed lightly. "And Samuel said that you were Gwen?"

"Yeah, I'm the boys' third cousin on their mom's side."

"Nice to meet you."

_"I like her,"_ Mom mused.

_"Me too,"_ I told her, _"She seems trustworthy, right?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Damn…."_ Gabe muttered, _"Take a look at those-"_

_"Gabriel!" _Mom shrieked, cutting him off, _"Stop using my daughter to perv on women!"_

_"Yes Ma'am,"_ he grumbled. I was barely keeping in my laughter. Thing noticed, and raised an eyebrow.

"No, I must leave," Castiel answered some unheard question. "Raphael has attacked one of my garrisons."

"Good luck," I whispered as he flew away. Both Gwen and Samuel blinked in surprise.

"What just happened?" Gwen asked, still staring at where Cas was.

"Don't worry about it," Samuel told her, "We're fine. Go finish getting ready." Gwen nodded dutifully, and sent me a smile as she left. "What's this about you not having a soul?" He directed this question to Thing.

"I don't know," it said, shrugging.

"He just doesn't have it," I added, "No clue why."

"So you immediately thought I was missing it too," he reasoned, although it sounded a little offended and superior to me. Maybe I was just reading into it.

"Basically!" I told him brightly.

"But you're fine," Dean said, glancing at me.

"So what was Gwen getting ready for?" Thing asked, "You got a hunt?"

"Ummm, can we discuss this privately?" Samuel requested, pointedly not looking at me.

"Sure, who do you want to leave?" I asked, acting really naïve.

"Avi," Thing turned to me smiling, "You mind giving us a bit? Please? We have some family business to discuss." I raised an eyebrow, and planted a hand on my hip.

"I'm not part of the family?" I pouted, looking up at Dean.

"Of course you are," Dean assured me. "Can you please give us a minutes with our grandfather?"

"Fine," I muttered, walking out of the room, and down the hall into another. At least ten hunters' heads shot up to see me. They all raised a weapon of some sort except for Gwen.

"Relax guys!" she scolded, "This is Avi. She's with Sam. Don't kill her!"

"Thanks," I told her, walking over and sitting down at the table she was at.

"Anytime," she shrugged as a man came over.

"So you're Avi, huh?" he asked, eyes running up and down my body. I could feel Mom glaring at him.

"Isn't that what Gwen just said?" I asked him.

_"I really don't like him,"_ Gabe announced, Mom quickly agreeing.

"Play nice, Christian," Gwen said, "Avi could probably kick your ass."

"Amen to that," I smirked, "Or Dean will, or Cas, or…" Christian just chuckled and walked away. I shivered and turned back to Gwen.

"Friend of yours?" I asked, noticing all the machetes and blood. Were they hunting vamps?

"Cousin," Gwen smiled, "He kinda has that effect on people." I nodded.

"You're going after vampires," I stated.

"Yeah," Gwen said, "Samuel found out where a major nest is. We think the Alpha is there!"

"Alpha?" I asked, not playing dumb for once. I had heard whisperings of them, long, long ago. I think I was six or seven.

"The origin of their species, the first," Gwen explained, grabbing a jar of Dead Man's Blood.

"Like Lilith," I said, "She was the Alpha demon."

"Exactly," she said as Samuel, Thing, and Dean came out.

"Gwen!" a woman called.

"Gotta go!" she told me, standing up, "Nice meeting you."

"You too," I smiled as Dean walked over.

"Are you making friends?" he joked, sitting down.

"I like Gwen," I said, "But not Christian. Dude gives me the creeps."

"I hear ya," he agreed.

"You're going to send me to Bobby's, aren't you?"

"Ideally, but I know you won't stay there, so I talked them out of it. Don't expect Samuel to give you a weapon though." I chuckled, and shook my head.

"Gwen will give me one," I told him, "Or I'll just steal one."

"I know," Dean said, looking up as Thing came over.

"Samuel wants to talk to you," it told me.

"If I don't come out in five minutes, send the cavalry!" I joked, standing up.

"Don't piss him off too much!" Dean called, as I walked back to the office. A few hunters chuckled as I walked past.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, hovering near the door.

"Yeah, come in and take a seat," he told me. I walked closer, but remained standing,

"About what?" Samuel sighed.

"Dean seems to trust you, a lot," he started, "And Sam, well Sam's Sam." I tensed instinctively. This was _not_ what Sam was like! He shouldn't dare to assume what he's like!

_"Hear him out!"_ Mom ordered.

"I want to know if I can trust you not to stab me in the back." I smirked at him, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Right now? Sure, you can trust me. But I don't trust you, and I don't want you behind me, and if you do one thing I don't like, that knife is coming. Especially if you hurt my family, _all_ of my family."

"Don't worry about Sam and Dean," Samuel told him, looking a little startled, "They're blood."

"I know you won't," I told him, smiling sweetly, "Because Dean will hunt your ass down, even if you do kill him. He just doesn't die…. No, I'm talking about my family back on Kronos." Samuel glared at me.

"Who?"

"My kids, Eli, and all the Winged Ones that went missing. That's why I'm here, and they are my family. Now, I know you aren't telling me something. So, if I find out that you played any part in taking them away from me…"

"You'll kill me," Samuel finished, "You like to look for excuses to kill people, don't you?" I bristled slightly, but finished my thought.

"Dean and Thing will be the least of your problems," I growled, "You won't be able to sleep at night, because if you do, I'll be there putting a bullet in your brain."

"Well then, it's good I don't have anything to worry about," Samuel told me.

"Good," I said, "Anything else you wanted?" He shook his head. I nodded, and walked out of the office, past all the hunters, and outside.

_"He took them,"_ I whispered, _"Alright, maybe not at Kronos, but he took Eli. I just know it!"_

_"Are you sure?"_ Mom asked.

_"Of course I'm sure!"_

_"Well, I could always help you if you need ideas on how to get even,"_ Gabe offered, almost sweetly.

_"You will not do anything!"_ Mom ordered, and I got a mental picture of her shooing him away. I chuckled, and sat on the trunk of the Impala.

"This sucks," I muttered, lying down.

_"I know honey,"_ Mom said.

_"I miss Eli and my kids. I just want to go back to the orphanage, and have everything go back to normal. I want Sammy back." _

_"Me too,"_ she smiled as gravel crunched behind me.

"That bad, huh?" Thing asked me, standing next to me, but not looking at me.

"Define bad," I muttered.

"Oh."

"Yeah." After a minute, I glanced up at it. "Dean sent you out here, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he wants me to apologize for how I was acting before," Thing said, pushing me over to get an open spot on the trunk.

"Are you?" I asked, sitting up.

"He gave me a script and everything on what I should say," Thing smiled, "Made me repeat it the whole ride over."

"Yup! That sounds like Dean," I told him.

"So," Thing said, taking a piece of paper out of its pocket.

"Oh my God, you actually have a script," I giggled, enjoying this a bit too much.

"Avi," it read, "I am sorry for how I acted, and I should not do that ever again." It looked up at me, and continued, "It was rude, and mean, and you are not a bitch, you are a wonderful person." He looked up at me again.

"Oh Dean," I mumbled, shaking my head, and trying to keep from laughing.

"Please forgive me. I will stop calling you a bitch, if you refrain from calling me a freak, and monster." Another glance up. "Do we have a deal?" It put away the paper, "And before you ask, yes those glances up were scripted as well." I was doubled over in silent laughter, and after a moment, Thing joined me in chuckling.

"Dean means well," I managed to get out.

"He doesn't want his family to fight," it shrugged, not really understanding the concept of love and family. I nodded.

"Just understand this. I am not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Dean," I told him.

"Fine," it said, "Bitch."

"Freak!" I retorted, my mouth dropping open. "We are so not doing that!"

"Doing what?" it asked confused.

"The whole Bitch, Freak thing! It's too much like Bitch, Jerk! And just no!" I told it, sliding off the trunk.

"It reminds you of when I had a soul," it reasoned quietly to itself.

"Just a bit!" I snapped as Dean came out.

"What happened?" he demanded, immediately picking up on the tension.

"Nothing!" we both told him, it more reassuring, me growling.

"Yeah, okay," he grumbled.

"Relax Dean," it told him, "I apologized, and everything is okay, right Avi?"

"Right," I agreed, lying through my teeth. "We're good." At least that made Dean happy, and smile. Thank God for little lies.

**There will be more action in the next chapter! Promise! **

**2 reviews! Please! : )**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**

**-G**


	20. Fun Times For All

**Yay! Two chapters in a day! I feel like I haven't done that in ages! **

**Avi: Whoopee for you!**

**Don't you be smart with me!**

**Avi: I have a right to be! I'm freaking pissed!**

**Just don't take it out on me!**

**Avi! Fine! *storms away* **

***sigh* She's going to really hate me soon... and all of you guys too! But not with this chapter! A future one. Ummm... ENJOY! : )**

The Return of Avi 

Fun Times For All 

"We're riding," Samuel barked, setting the other hunters in motion. Dean was right; he didn't want me to have a weapon. But Gwen had talked him out of it. I knew I liked her. So I got a machete with Dead Man's blood. Yup! No memories came up at all!

After a few hours of riding, we stopped in front of a wooded patch. Everyone got out, and prepped their blades. It was silent, you could hear a pin drop. I'll give Samuel this, he runs a tight ship.

_"You sure you can do this?"_ Mom asked me.

_"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"_ She didn't reply. _"Your confidence in me is so encouraging,"_ I drawled as Samuel called us all over.

"Alright, we all know what's a stake here. This is the Alpha, guys. We go in hard, and kill every single son of a bitch in there. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

_"But what aren't you telling us?"_ I asked silently.

"Good," he said, and began to split us up into teams. After a moment, "Dean and Gwen will take back. Kill anything that manages to escape."

"I don't want to be with the reject!" she protested angrily.

"Thanks," Dean mumbled.

"No offence," she quickly added.

"Course not," I muttered, earning glances from the hunters that heard.

"Gwen. You take back with Dean," Samuel restated, "Matthew, Greg, Peter, and Avi will take attack from behind." I eyed my companions warily. Something in the back of my mind told me not trust them. Oh yeah, it was Gabriel.

_"I don't like them. I don't like Samuel. I don't like how he's separating the three of you,"_ he announced.

_"For once, I agree with him,"_ Mom added.

"_It's a sign of the Apocalypse!"_ I joked, earning mental glares from them. _"Sheesh. I know, alright? I'll be careful. Dean will kill Samuel if he tries something though."_

_"I know, but still…"_ Gabe whined.

_"Hey! I was War, remember? I think I can take care of three hunters!"_ I stated, _"Damn. You two really believe in me! It's so touching!"_

_"Shut up,"_ Gabe grumbled. I smirked, causing some to regard me warily.

"You ready?" I think it was Greg, asked me harshly. I smiled at him sweetly.

"Don't ask stupid questions," I told him.

"Be careful," Dean told me, as we got ready to leave.

"You too," I said, nodding at Gwen, "Both of you."

"Avi! Let's move!" Matthew said, jogging into the woods, the two others behind him. I sighed heavily, and ran after them. As we neared the house, we slowed to a walk. I kept my machete ready, and eyes alert. I wasn't just worried about the vamps.

"This way," Peter mumbled, motioning to follow him behind the house. I followed him quickly, allowing Matthew and Greg to get behind me. I didn't think about it as adrenaline began to pump through my body, and a vampire appeared to the side of us. She snarled, and dove towards me. I severed her neck neatly.

"Too easy," I smirked as more movement caught my eye. I whirled around to see Matthew holding his hands up.

"Jumpy much?" he teased, but not in the friendly, ha ha way. In an 'I really hate you, I want to rip out your guts' kinda way. Was I reading way too far into this?

_"No!"_ the two people sharing my head chimed in.

_"Comforting,"_ I thought grimly.

"Come on," Greg snapped, already around the corner with Peter. I let Matthew go first, and brought up the rear.

"One, Two," Peter counted, tensing, and staring at the door we were about to bust through. "Three." Everyone turned on me, and it wasn't long before I felt something pinching the skin of my neck.

_"Get help!"_ I shouted groggily as black spots formed over my vision, _"Gabe, tell Cas, or something!"_

_"I'll try!"_ he promised as the spots turned into clouds, and my legs gave out. Arms caught me roughly, and I was lifted into the air, and slung over someone's shoulder.

_"Bastards,"_ I growled to myself, unable to move or see, but still awake. _"I'm going to kill them. And then I'm going to kill Samuel. Probably very slowly, painfully, and all over the place."_

"Ropes?" Greg asked.

"No, Samuel said to use chains. We don't want this one getting free," Matthew replied. Which meant Peter was carrying me. Fun times for all.

"We're putting her in the van, right?" Peter asked, slowing to a stop.

"No, we're putting her in a basket," Matthew scoffed, "Of course we're putting her in the van!"

"With the Alpha?"

"Yes, with the Alpha! What are you, stupid?" Matthew snapped. Peter tensed under me, but before long I was unceremoniously tossed into the back of the van.

_"Come on Cas!"_ I prayed, _"I'm in really big trouble here!"_ I waited for the telltale sign of wings fluttering, but it didn't come. _"Come on Cas! I'm getting freaking Nemlimnapped here!"_

"Make sure you keep her out of range. We don't want her dead before we get there," Greg said as chains rustled.

_"You dick."_ I muttered as they latched onto my wrists and ankles. _"You just got me killed!"_

_"Don't blame Cassie," _Gabriel told me quietly, _"Raphael has him sealed off from contact. He can't hear you."_

_"Just great!"_ I snapped as the sounds of struggling reached my ears.

"Get in there!" Samuel growled as someone was shoved into the van next to me.

"Is that Avi?" Thing asked quietly. Oh, so he was in on this too. Yeah! Nice apology! That's it, I don't care if it _is_ Sam, I'm killing it too!

"Yes," Samuel said, "She turned on Greg, Matthew, and Peter. Looks like she wasn't completely devamped. The Alpha still had some hold over her."

_"You're lucky I'm dead!"_ Gabriel spat.

_"Wow,"_ I said, a little shocked, _"You do have a heart. You can care about someone." _

_"Yeah, well,"_ he mumbled.

_"Thanks." _

_"You're welcome."_

"Is she dangerous?" Thing asked, sounding confused to my ears.

_"No, I hear it too,"_ Mom said.

"Yeah. I'm actually surprised she hasn't killed you guys yet," he lied. "She was playing you guys like a fiddle though. I guess Dean's just blind when it comes to a pretty face."I didn't hear Thing's response, and they closed the van doors. Yeah, thanks Thing! Some apology!

_"That's it!"_ I shouted, _"I don't care if that is Sammy! I'm killing that son of a bitch!"_

_"You think very loud,"_ an unfamiliar voice told me. My mind recoiled instinctively.

_"Alpha,"_ I whispered.

_"Hello Daughter."_

**Hehe. Cliffy. I feel like I haven't left a big one in a while too... **

**Avi: Will you just finish up?**

**Oh, joy. Avi's back.**

**Avi: Oh, joy. You're annoying! **

**Great comeback!**

**Avi: *growls* **

**ANYWAY! Two reviews please! : D **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	21. One For Yes, Two For No

**Hello again! Sorry for the short delay, I had a lot of personal crap that came up, and my mind wasn't really focused on my writing. It still isn't really here, but Avi started screaming, and kicking the inside of my head, so here you are! Sorry for any errors, or just general crappiness. Like I said, mind and muse is elsewhere. Enjoy! : )**

The Return of Avi

One For Yes, Two For No

_"I'm not your daughter!" _I snapped, _"Never was, never will be!"_

_"You are always my daughter, child,"_ Alpha said patiently, _"No matter what form you are in."_

_"I'm not your daughter,"_ I repeated as the van left the dirt road and hit the highway.

_"My apologies then. I did not mean to offend you."_

_"Yeah, whatever,"_ I grumbled, trying to wiggle my fingers and toes, but without any success.

_"You do realize that you are not getting out of this right?"_ Alpha asked me after a moment.

_"Of course I will!"_ I told him, getting a little irritated. Could he just shut up already, and let me escape in peace?

_"Maybe,"_ he allowed, _"But what will you do then? Go back to the same people that betrayed you? The same people who handed you over to be tortured? The same people that see you as a monster? The same people who think that you are something that should be killed at all costs, no matter what they are, or what their intentions are? A disease upon their perfect world, a curse. And that is your so-called family? You do not belong with humans, child, especially hunters! You are above that! Above them! So sure, maybe you will escape this prison. But then what will you do? Won't the hunters that you trusted and love just hunt you down, and kill you? They have already shown that they wish your death. How can you go back to them?" _All the muscles I could move tightened, and I felt tears forming.

_"Avi, don't listen to him,"_ Gabriel whispered.

_"I wasn't,"_ I told them coldly, vision clearing just a little bit. _"He's lying to me."_

_"I was just stating what I thought-"_ Alpha began.

_"No, you were trying to throw me off my game. So screw you,"_ I interrupted, as the van slowed. Cars began honking around us, and the air grew just a bit more toxic. _"Some of them do want me dead, but others don't. They are the ones I will go back to."_

_"You are either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid,"_ Alpha told me, _"I wish you luck."_

_"I thought I said screw you!"_ I snapped, as the engine cut off. No! I couldn't move yet! We can't be there yet! The van doors creaked open, and the Alpha was dragged outside.

"And who is this?" a man with an accent, I was pretty sure it was Scottish, asked. "Could Samuel really have gotten the great Avi so quickly? I'm impressed, and a little disappointed. I wanted her to be a challenge worth of the respect and faith her children had in here." Had? Did he just say had? As in past tense? As in, they're all dead already?

_"They could have just lost faith,"_ Mom offered quietly.

"What a shame," he sighed as hands grabbed me, and pulled me out. I blinked once, and my vision was cleared, although I was still immobile.

"Crowley, I think the drug is starting to wear off," one of the men holding me said. Wait, the Scottish man was Crowley? I had heard about him. He was the crossroads the demons that had the Colt. What was he up to?

"Bring her in," Crowley told them, and I was dragged into an old building.

"We got another one!" someone called as we moved down the hall.

"Who?"

"A girl! A pretty one!" a third voice told them.

"What is she?"

"Looks human, but then again," the second voice smirked.

"Chains. Crowley must be scared," the fourth voice mused, "Maybe a transfer from the other one. And she does look human."

"Maybe a vamp? I heard they were bringing in the Alpha," the first one shouted as we left the hall, and their wondering behind. Who were those people? What on Kronos were they talking about? There was a _second_ one of these?

_"Reminds me of when Sarafin first brought us to Kronos,"_ Mom said quietly, _"Not a good memory." _

_"You're telling me,"_ I grumbled. They stopped in front of a steel door, and one of them swung it open.

"Come on," one of them said, "Crowley's going to need help with the Alpha." I was shoved inside, not even able to catch myself, and the door slammed shut. My cheek was smarting from where it had rubbed raw against the ground, as I lifted my head up an inch or so, and looked around. Slowly but surely, I could move again. Now I just needed to get full body control back, out of these chains, and out of here, and then I would be golden!

_"No pressure,"_ Gabe teased.

_"Okay,"_ I said brightly, rolling myself onto my back. _"Good to know!"_ My eyes darted to the far wall as a dull banging echoed around my cell.

"Is someone there?" a small voice asked quietly, muffled and distorted from the steel walls separating us. I banged my head on the wall, the best I could do.

"Okay," the voice sighed. "Wait! What are you?"

"Nemlim," I whispered.

"I can't hear you, speak up!" the voice demanded, sounding like a child. What the hell was a child doing here? Unless….

"Nemlim," I repeated, unable to get my voice above a whisper, "I'm Avi."

"Can you talk?" the child asked me. "Bang on the wall one for yes, two for no." I banged on the wall weakly two times. Might as well cut my losses.

"What with the banging!" someone snarled, causing the child to emit a small squeak. "Stop it!"

"Okay." With a grunt, I managed to get myself into the sitting position. Now only my legs and arms were locked up. I scooted myself over to the child's wall, and let my head rest on it with a dull thud. I didn't care what crap was on it right now. I just wanted to be close to the child. She could be one of mine. I couldn't tell through this damn steel!

"It'll be okay," I muttered, finding my voice, "I'll get us out of here."

"No you won't," the child whispered, sending my heart into millions of tiny pieces. No one that young should sound that depressed, or resigned, or hopeless about anything!

"I will," I growled, "I promised people that I would get their family out of here."

"Avi?" the child asked awed. I grinned as I finally recognized her voice. Only one person could do that.

"Hey Kacie," I whispered, tears of joy running down my face. She was okay! Little Kacie was okay! She had survived! A three-

_"Four,"_ Mom corrected, chuckling a little.

_"What?"_

_"She's four now. Not three."_

Well then! A _four_ year old had managed to survive five freaking months of this!

"Eli said that you would come," Kacie told me excitedly, "He told us to never give up hope!"

"Is he here?" I asked urgently, "Is anyone else here?" Kacie paused, causing my heart to stutter.

"Everyone else is gone."

**Hehe. Yes, I left another clife. And just to clarify, Avi is at the place from Family Matters, not Caged Heat. I still need to get to there! **

**Anyways, please review! : )**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**

**-G**


	22. Everything Will Be Okay

**Hey everyone! Well, my life is slowly slipping down the drain, but I'm still kicking! And it's even kinda happy towards the end! That's a first... ; ) **

**ENJOY!**

The Return of Avi 

Everything Will Be Okay…

"Everyone's gone?" I repeated quietly, breath hitching in my throat. Miranda, Xander, Will, Eli… all gone.

"The men with black eyes take them and they don't come back!" Kacie sniffled, "I'm the only one left!"

Dead. They were all dead after all. I failed. I knew that I did, but to get actually confirmation, to have little Kacie tell me, and not blame me at all. I just wanted to shut down, and sit there. But I couldn't. No, I still hade Kacie, I still had myself, and Mom, and Gabriel, and Bobby, and Cas, and Dean. Sorry body, you can't shut down yet. Wait until your back home.

"Everything will be okay," I promised quietly. "No one else will hurt you. We will get out of here, and I will get you back home."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," an unwelcome voice told us, "It just isn't fair to sweet little Kacie." I looked up through the small opening to glare at Samuel.

"Screw you," Kacie spat. Oh, I hope she doesn't know what that means.

"What do you want Samuel?" I asked harshly. He shrugged.

"Just wanted to say sorry. It wasn't anything personal, just orders." I let out a disbelieving laugh, and shook my head.

"I don't care if you're sorry. You're screwed to Hell and back anyway."

"And how's that? Doesn't really seem like you're in the position to do anything," Samuel told me smugly.

"Wait until we get out," Kacie told him, equally as smug. His gaze flickered to his cell as I grinned.

"Or wait until I tell Dean or Castiel," I added. "Either one will kill you."

"Dean and Castiel are here? They are helping you?" Kacie asked excitedly, "And Sammy? And Bobby? And Gabe?"

"Yeah, Kacie," I told her, "But Gabe's in my head now."

"And here I thought you were just crazy," Samuel grumbled.

"She is," Kacie said instantaneously.

"Hey!" I told her, banging the wall.

"It's true," she giggled.

"Good point," I muttered, smiling a little.

"Right, well. Say goodbye," Samuel told us, "Alpha needs food and Crowley wants it to be Kacie. He doesn't need her now that he has you."

"Don't you dare!" I snarled, lurching to my feet.

"Sorry Avi. Orders," he said before walking over to Kacie's door and opening it. For a second he actually sounded sorry. But then I heard Kacie scrambling back, and pleading.

"Please! Don't! Let me stay!" She got dragged out kicking and screaming. "Let me go!"

"Kacie!" I shouted, hobbling to the bars. Damn chains! "Kacie!"

"Avi! Help me!"

"Kacie!" I cried, leaning up against the door. Tears were freely falling now. I couldn't save her. I couldn't save anyone! And I promised! Damn it! I promised that I would get her out! That I would get everyone out! I screamed, a sound of grief, frustration, and rage, and threw my self at the door. A dull clang echoed around the hall. I did it again, and again, and again until my body was throbbing and people were yelling at me to shut up.

"Screw you!" I shouted, collapsing onto the filthy floor. "Kacie," I whispered, pulling my legs to my chest. "I'm so sorry."

_"Hey, Avi," _Gabriel tried, _"It's not your fault. You did everything you could."_

_"He's right,"_ Mom hastily agreed, _"Sometimes things just happen. At least you got to see her one last time, right?"_

_"Don't!" _I snapped, _"Don't even."_

_"But Avi-"_

_"I said _DON"T!" I interrupted Gabe, screaming the last part out loud.

"Great, now we got a crazy," something muttered.

"We're all crazy," I told it bitterly. "Some just deal with it better then others."

_"But Avi, Kacie isn't here,"_ Gabe rushed.

_"What?"_ I asked hopefully. I really need to squash that before it kills me.

_"Kacie isn't in Purgatory. I've been waiting for her, and she isn't here yet. That was what I was trying to say."_

_"So Kacie isn't dead!"_ Mom reasoned. _"Avi, you can still get her!"_

_"Yet,"_ I muttered hope deflated. _"And I can't get out of here. I was just putting on a brave face. Nothing will be okay."_

_"Don't say that!"_ Mom snapped angrily.

_"Why the Hell not?"_ I demanded, _"Give me one freaking reason why I shouldn't just sit here and cry and wait for them to kill me? Either way I'm not seeing my kids, or Eli, ever again!"_

_"Why- Oh,"_ Gabe muttered.

_"Avi, you aren't going to Hell,"_ Mom reasoned. I just chuckled as a shadow fell through the opening.

"What now Samuel?" I asked, "Come back to gloat?"

"The Alpha won't drink her blood," Gwen said quietly, causing my head to jerk up and around. "He says that it will offend a certain daughter of his. That's you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think so," I told her, smiling softly. She nodded and leaned in closer.

"I told Dean where you were," she whispered, "He was pissed that you were gone, didn't believe what Samuel said at all. And I don't agree with him on this either."

"I knew I liked you," I grinned, although it wasn't really a nice smile.

"See ya," Gwen winked, before walking away. I sighed, and pushed myself into a sitting position. Now all I could do is wait.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I woke up with a jerk as my door creaked open. How the hell had I fallen asleep? That wasn't like me at all! Sure, I was stressed, mentally, and emotionally fragile, but I shouldn't have fallen asleep. Unless I was more damaged then I though. That's always a viable option. Scary, but viable. It shouldn't be too much longer until I snap.

"What? No hello?" I pouted as two demons grabbed either arm. "I feel so loved!" They just rolled their eyes and picked me up so that my feet weren't touching.

"So, where to?" I asked as we left my cell. "Bermuda? Disney? Maybe Spain?" Still no answer, so I huffed, and fell silent. For about thirty seconds anyway.

"How much do you get paid to do this sort of thing? Are you a Lucifer supporter? I met him. He's actually rather nice. To me anyways. He hates demons. It's a shame I suppose. But still, he did create you after all, so there should be at least _some_ loyalty…"

"Will you just shut up?" one of the demons finally snapped as we entered a large room.

"Avi giving you some trouble?" Crowley asked for the corner he was standing in.

"Nope! We're just chatting," I told him brightly, and a hell of a lot more confident then I felt. "I do so love to chat. Though it has been rather one-sided. Your demon lackeys really aren't much for talking. Ooh! I just said lackeys! It's a funny word!"

"I see," Crowley muttered as I was dropped into a chair, and strapped into that. At least the chains were removed through. I winced a little as blood began to rush back into my arms and legs.

"This isn't Disney," I whined annoyingly, "I was promised Disney! Or Bermuda! Or Spain!"

"Funny, Bobby didn't make you out to be this annoying," Crowley told me.

"That's just because I'm his little angel," I said sweetly.

"Hm," Crowley agreed, "Although you're also Castiel's girl, are you not? And the Alpha vamp won't touch a hair on little Kacie's head out of respect for one of his daughters. And Gabriel would always say how…" He seemed to look for the right word. "Creative," he finally decided, "You could be. And don't even get me started on the Winchester boys." My face had been growing colder as he spoke, and now my eyes were hard. "Oh, now you shut up."

"Bite me," I growled.

"Nah, maybe later," Crowley smirked before sighing heavily. "Excuse me." Before I could blink, he was gone, along with the demon lackeys.

"Great," I muttered, testing my restraints. I grinned openly as the ones on my wrist became just a tiny bit looser.

_"Finally, some luck,"_ Mom muttered. I chuckled, and slowly my writs were being freed. My head jerked up suddenly as someone past the doorway.

"Sammy!" Dean called softly, before running over to me.

"Took you long enough," I joked as he released my wrists and feet.

"Just shut up," Dean told me, giving me a quick hug. "You hurt?" I shook my head, and unsteadily got to my feet.

"I'm fine. Just still drugged up I guess."

"Good, we're getting out of here," he said as Thing appeared in the hall.

"Come on!" it hissed, looking up and down the hall warily.

"No," I stated, coming to a halt. "I have a kid here, Kacie. She's only four, and I think she's with the Alpha vamp. I'm not leaving without her."

"Avi, no one was with the Alpha," Dean said, glancing at Thing confused.

"There wasn't," it agreed as I started running out of the room, and down the hall.

"Avi!" Dean warned.

"I'm not leaving," I called over my shoulder, glancing into each room quickly.

"Run little girl, run!" a ghoul smirked, "Or Crowley's gonna get ya!" I ignore him and kept running. Thing caught up to me, and grabbed my shoulder to spin me around.

"Avi, we need to go! Now!" it hissed, as I wrenched out of its grasp.

"Not without Kacie," I growled, "I promised her that I would get her out!" Dean was behind it, looking uncertain, but nodding. "Thank you."

Ten rooms, two halls, and fifteen minutes that seemed way longer then they should have later, I finally found the Alpha.

"Hello Daughter," he smiled, "Nice you see you up and walking."

"Where's Kacie?" I asked quietly, walking right up to the bars of his cage. I wasn't worried about him attacking me. Crowley had him locked up a lot tighter then I was.

"The small blonde Nemlim that Crowley gave me?" he clarified, eyes roaming over Dean and Thing.

"Yes, that's Kacie," I told him, "Do you know where she is?"

"I can smell her," he breathed, closing his eyes, "I can smell everything here. Not many have your scent."

"Where is she?" I repeated.

"Let me out, and I'll show you."

"Tell me, and when I find her, I'll let you out."

"Don't lie to me, daughter," the Alpha growled, eyes snapping open.

"Who said I was?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Avi, come on. We'll find her ourselves," Thing told me, trying to lead me away.

"Do you know why she is here?" Alpha asked it, "Why any of us are in this prison?"

"Don't really care," Dean smirked, before grabbing my hand and walking out the door.

"Kacie and my kids are here because of me," I told Alpha, walking back over to him, "Crowley wants information he thinks that I have, and that you and other monsters have."

"Careful who you call a monster," Alpha grinned, "But yes, you are correct, daughter."

"Wait, Crowley?" Dean repeated. I glanced back at him.

"Yeah, he's running the whole show."

"A bang up job too, right?" Crowley grinned, appearing on the landing behind Alpha's cage. That wasn't why I stiffened though. Kacie was right behind him, a little cut up, but basically the same as before, being held back by a demon.

"Let her go," I growled, really wishing I had Ruby's knife so that I could shove it into his throat.

_"Patience,"_ Gabriel whispered.

_"I'm trying,"_ I muttered, mouth twisting into a grim smile.

"Alright," Crowley shrugged, and Kacie was released. She sprinted towards me, and I knelt down to pick her up. Girl almost knocked me over too. I lifted her into the air, and she held onto me tightly, almost cutting off my airflow.

"Thank you," I told him, before turning to leave.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Crowley scolded, appearing right in front of the four of us. "I didn't say you could leave yet."

"What do you want Crowley?" Dean snapped.

"Purgatory," he grinned, "Any ideas where it is?"

_Maybe…._

"Nope! Sorry!" I lied, shifting Kacie away from him. She was just staring at him with her wide blue eyes. I didn't like it. Crowley sighed.

"Now can we leave?" Thing asked.

"Sam!" Crowley exclaimed, whole face lighting up. Not good. "Glad to see you again! Although I hear you have a little soul problem."

"What do you know about that?" Dean demanded.

"I got him out of the pit. I snap my fingers, Sammy gets his soul back."

"Liar," I called his bluff.

"Really?" Crowley asked. "King of Hell after all. What I say goes."

"How are you the King of Hell?" I scoffed, "You're just some pompous Crossroads Demon!"

"Was a pompous Crossroads Demon," Crowley corrected irritably. "And I'll give you Sam's soul back, if you tell me the location of Purgatory."

"Like I said, don't know it," I growled, everyone to glance back at me. How dare this dick dangle Sammy's soul in front of me like a worm on a hook! He was dead anyway, but he really didn't need to give me another reason!

"Then bring me creatures," Crowley told us, looking at Dean. He had remained rather quiet, although his face was hard. "Bring me enough, and I'll give it to you."

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Thing asked him.

"You don't." And with that, Crowley was gone along with the Alpha. And I would bet the Impala that if we walked through the halls, everything else was gone too.

"Told you I would get you out," I whispered, turning my attention back to Kacie. She let out a small cry, and literally began to strangle me. I didn't mind, and I just hugged her tightly, fingers getting caught in her matted hair.

"I've missed to Avi," she mumbled, loosening her grip a tiny bit.

"I've missed you too, Kace," I told her, tears of joy forming in the corners of my eyes. "Everything will be okay from now on, I promise."

**Pretty please leave a review! Need 2 for the next chapter! I love you all!**

**Kacie: Me too! *giggles* **

**Isn't she cute? : ) **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**

**-G**


	23. I Think

**Hellos! **

The Return of Avi 

… I Think

No one said a word as we got into the Impala, and Dean drove off. Kacie wouldn't leave my arms, and I was quite content to just have her sitting in my lap. Within minutes, she was fast asleep, head resting against my shoulder.

"She's cute," Dean said, turning down the music.

"Kacie's my youngest," I smiled, "Only four. I can't believe that I got her back."

"How long?' Thing asked, knowing enough to at least seem interested and concerned.

"About five months," I told him quietly, "It took me that long to find her. And she said that everyone else is gone."

"Gone like 'I don't know where they are gone'?" Dean asked, eyes finding mine, "Or..."

"I think or," I whispered, brushing the hair that had fallen across Kacie's face back. No one had anything to say after that.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Wake up," I muttered, jostling Kacie a little. It was about seven in the morning, and we were back at Bobby's. Dean and Thing had driven all night. I actually managed to get an hour or so undisturbed sleep. The other three were nightmares.

"Where are we?" Kacie yawned, blinking her eyes open.

"Bobby's house," I told her, opening the Impala door.

"I just wanna sleep!" she as I got out of the car, with her still in my arms.

"When we get you cleaned up, and fed," I promised as Thing and Dean grabbed our stuff.

"Are you cooking?" Kacie asked hopefully, "Can you make pie?" Dean perked up a bit as I chuckled.

"If Bobby has the stuff, then yes, I'll make pie."

"We can always get the stuff," Dean offered, causing Kacie to giggle.

"Dean's funny," she whispered in my ear. I glanced at him before whispering back,

"Wait until he starts eating." We both giggled as Dean looked at us pointedly, before opening Bobby's door.

"What?" we heard Bobby ask.

"They're making fun of me!"

"Oh suck it up," Thing told him, walking inside.

"We weren't making fun of you!" I protested, following it. Kacie's grip became a little tighter as we walked into the den.

"Pinky promise," Kacie said to Dean, holding out her pinky.

"Alright," Dean told her, shaking pinkies.

"Who's this?" Bobby asked, getting up from his couch.

"Kacie," she mumbled shyly, hiding her face against my shoulder.

"Come on now!" I scolded, "No need to be shy! This is Bobby. He won't hurt you." I glanced up at the smiling Hunter. "Kacie's one of my kids," I explained, shifting her to my other arm.

"Nice to meet you Kacie," Bobby told her before addressing me, "I can put her in the spare room if you want."

"No!" she shouted, causing everyone to jump a little. "I wanna be with Avi!"

"Okay Baby," I told her softly, "We'll bring the bed into my room. Does that sound good?" She nodded, before burying into me again.

"Sam, why don't you run out and get pie stuff?" Dean asked, clapping it on the back. "Avi can get Kacie cleaned up, and Bobby and I can get the rooms ready." Thing nodded, and took the offered keys.

"Come on Kace," I told her, "We're gonna get you all cleaned up." I grabbed my bag with shampoo and my brush, and headed into the bathroom.

"What's that?" Kacie asked me, pointing to the shower. I shook my head as I laughed. We didn't have showers back on Kronos, only baths and jumping into rivers.

"It's like a bath, but you stand up," I explained, turning on the water.

"Okay…" she trailed.

"Trust me, alright?" I asked, helping her get undressed. I ran my hand under the water, and lowered the temperature a few degrees. Kacie stepped inside and giggled as a pool of brown water began to collect at her feet.

"Is that dirt?" she asked me. I nodded, grabbing the shampoo.

"Make sure you get all wet," I told her, squirting some into my hand.

"Ready!" I motioned her to come over, and began to massage the soap into her hair. Three rinses later, her hair was clean.

"Bobby's going to hate us," I muttered, eying the growing ring of filth that was accumulating around the shower.

"He's nice though!" Kacie said, sloshing water towards the drain.

"Yeah, he is," I smiled, before repeating the whole process with soap, and conditioner. I swear, there were knots in her hair that were bigger then her hand!

"Are you done yet?" Dean called, banging on the bathroom door. "I want my pie!"

"Patience is a virtue!" I told him, wrapping Kacie in a towel, and beginning to brush her hair.

"How long?"

"All day!" I said cheerfully, rolling my eyes at Kacie. She giggled quietly as Dean sighed.

"We have a job out in Albany. We're leaving tomorrow."

"New York?" I asked, "What you got?"

"Looks like your basic salt and burn. Should be back by Monday."

"Is Sam back with the stuff?" I asked, running the brush through Kacie's hair one last time.

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago."

"Alright. Well, remove your maleness from the general area, so that Kacie and I can get to our room, and I'll be down in five," I told him, opening the door a crack.

"Sam?" he mouthed. I rolled my eyes.

"Later," I whispered, before shooing him away. As soon as he disappeared downstairs, I took Kacie's hand, and led her to our room.

"What's a salt and burn?" she asked curiously, sitting down on my bed.

"You know how Sam and Dean are hunters?" I asked, digging through my bag for a shirt for her to wear.

"Yeah."

"Well, they have a hunt, and it's a ghost. To get rid of the ghost, you need salt and fire." And you need to dig up the bones, but I wasn't about to tell her that. Would you?

_"No,"_ Mom said, as Gabriel chimed in,

_"Probably." _

_"Well you're just a bad parent!" Mom told him. _

_"How dare you say such a thing!"_ Gabe gasped dramatically, and I got the picture of him putting his hand over his heart, and throwing his head back. _"I am wounded by your accusations!"_

_"Are they true?"_ Mom asked smugly.

_"Hey! I got Avi on her feet!"_ he reminded her.

"Avi!" Kacie repeated, tugging my hand.

"What? Sorry Kace. People in my head are yelling at me," I told her, shaking my head to block out their "discussion."

"Why aren't you going?" she asked, eyes wider then normal. "Aren't you a hunter too?" I smiled at her softly, and handed her one of my old shirts.

"Put this on," I told her. She did, and it reached past her knees.

"Well?" she demanded, looking up at me expectantly.

"I would rather just be with you right now," I answered, "And they don't need me for this one. You heard Dean, it's simple." She nodded and took my hand.

"Can I help you make pie?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure Kacie. I would love for you to help."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Kacie, go find Bobby and Dean," I told her, pulling the freshly baked, apple pie out of the oven.

"Okay!" she smiled, and happily skipped outside, and towards the Impala. Thing had also gotten clothes for her when he was out, so now she was wearing those. Speaking of Thing….

"Wow, an hour an no insults," it remarked, getting out plates and silverware, "Must be a record." I glared at it, but didn't say anything. There was nothing to say.

"Look, I didn't know that Samuel would take you!" it told me, "Honest! And I told Dean the second I saw him."

"I don't care," I told it coldly, grabbing the whipped cream.

"So you're just going to ignore me now, is that it?" Thing asked, grabbing my arms, and forcing me to look at it.

"As far as Kacie knows, you're still Sam," I said, "She won't understand what you really are."

"And what am I?" it demanded. "What do you think I am?"

"Something that is using Sammy's face, but can't even begin to compete with him. You're cold, and you don't care about any of the people that love him," I said, and for a second it actually seemed like Sammy. It looked hurt, and there were almost puppy dog eyes. But it was gone before I could really tell.

"So you're being civil for Kacie's sake," it summed up.

"Yup!" I told it, popping the p. "And you mind letting go?"

"Why? Nervous?" it smirked.

_"Hey! I used to do that! He's stealing my moves and lines!"_ Gabriel complained.

"You wish," I scoffed, trying to ignore Gabe.

"Maybe I do," it winked, releasing my arms as Kacie ran in, pulling Dean along with her.

"I finally got them!" she announced, plopping down in a seat, "They wouldn't stop talking!"

"I'm sure it was important," I smiled, voice only shaking a little. I saw Thing smirk out of the corner of my eye. Oh no. This was not happening. This was not _going_ to happen.

"Oh my God, that looks amazing!" Dean grinned, "How come you never cooked for us?"

"Because Kacie's my girl," I said proudly, "And us girls gotta stick together. Sorry Sam. That doesn't include you." Kacie giggled at that, and slapped Dean's hand away.

"Wait until Avi serves you!" she scolded.

_"She seems to be bouncing back,"_ Mom observed, _"She doesn't seem that traumatized." _

_"Yet,"_ I muttered, passing everyone a slice, but Dean.

_"Always the optimist,"_ Gabe teased, causing me to grin.

"Are you gonna give me a slice?" Dean asked, staring at the pie pointedly. I ignored him, and passed the whipped cream around.

"Well?"

"Avi?"

"Come on! Why don't I get a slice of pie too? You know I love pie!"

"I'm just going to grab it!"

"You do, and I'll cut you off for a month," I warned, before turning back to my food. Kacie rolled her eyes, and finally put Dean out of his misery.

"May I please have some pie, Avi?" Dean echoed, "Because you are awesome for making it, and the best Nemlim ever."

"And don't you forget it!" I grinned, before handing him the slice. We all looked at him as he took his first bite.

"Damn! You make some fine pie!" he complimented me. I took it away before he could have another bite, and gave it to Thing, who had already finished its piece.

"No cursing in front of Kacie," I told him. "You curse, and there will be penalties."

"Avi, give the idgit back his pie," Bobby said, "He didn't know any better."

"Please Avi?" Kacie asked, pulling her own version of puppy dog eyes on me. And hers were almost on par with Sammy's. With a sigh, I nodded.

"Just this once," I warned.

"Yes Ma'am!" Dean promised, sending Kacie and I into a giggle fit. I swear, Dean is such a child when it comes to food. Bobby and Thing just grinned.

**Yay for fluffiness. Well, at least what I hope is fluff. Not really sure. But still lighter then a lot of what I write. **

**HUGE shoutout to the awesome people who review! You're all amazing, and I love you. Who am I kidding? I love all of you who read my stuff! ^^**

**Still looking for 2 reviews! Until then, I go disappear along with my muse. And I have some good stuff coming up, so REVIEW!**

**Until next time keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! (It's gone again for another HELLatius! D : That makes me sad.)**

**-G**


	24. Dust To Dust

**This chapter is for TheDevilsDaughter267. Thank you. You are the main driving force behind these updates, and I cannot thank you enough. **

The Return of Avi 

Dust To Dust

"Call if you need anything," I made Dean promise, leaning over the open window of the Impala.

"Relax Avi, simple salt and burn," Dean told me.

"We should be back by Monday," Thing reminded me. I sighed but nodded.

"Go," Dean ordered, "Spend some time with Kacie."

"Call us," I repeated, but stepped away, and onto the porch. Kacie came out to wave good-bye.

"Do you want to be with them?" she asked me quietly once the Impala was out of sight.

"I want to be with all of you," I told her, lifting her up. "But I just got you back. So I'm going to spend time with you!"

"I don't want to be a chore," Kacie whispered, looking away.

"Hey," I said firmly, "Look at me." I didn't continue until she met my eyes. "You are not a chore. I love you, and I want to be with you. Don't listen to whoever told you that, okay?"

"Okay," Kacie smiled.

"Now, what do you want to do?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

If anyone has ever said that parenthood is easy, really _really_ should go to the nearest mental ward. Okay, that came out wrong. What I meant to say is that hunting down demons is less exhausting then chasing down Kacie. And I had completely forgotten how accident-prone she is sometimes! If Kacie breaks one more glass, Bobby is going to kill us, I swear. Damn, how the hell had I dealt with twelve of them! Granted, most of them could basically take care of themselves, but still! And there is a reason why I love naptime too.

"Is Kacie sleeping?" Bobby asked, still picking up shards of glass when I came trudging back downstairs.

"Yeah," I sighed, chuckling quietly. "And you don't have to do that. I'll clean it up."

"I'm done anyway," Bobby shrugged, "Just don't let her by the weapons."

"You're telling me," I agreed, grabbing a soda from the fridge. "Any word from Sam or Dean?"

"So he's human now?" Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"Any word?"

"No, not yet," he told me, "And you should stop worrying. Maybe you and Kacie could take a vacation, forget about everything for a bit." I stared at him shocked for a moment, before my thoughts caught up with me.

"Are you suggesting that I forget about anyone else who is still out there?" I asked coldly. "It took me this long to find Kacie. I can't just leave. Not now."

"Do you think anyone's still alive?" Bobby asked quietly. I didn't answer, and took a long swig of my soda, really wishing for something stronger.

"A few are." Bobby and I both jumped, but had guns trained on Crowley before he could blink.

"Get out," I growled.

"Or what?" Crowley smirked, "You'll shoot me? Sorry love, it won't do any good." Behind him, I saw Kacie peek her head out from behind the corner, before ducking back out of sight.

_Don't come down. Don't come down. Don't come down,_ I chanted in my head. "What do you want?" I spat.

"The question is, what do you want?" Crowley told me. "Kacie isn't the only one left. Well. The only Nemlim left. But I still have a few Winged Ones hanging in there."

_Eli_

"Get out of my house," Bobby demanded. Crowley shrugged, and turned to the door.

"Wait!" I blurted out, cringing a little at the glare Bobby was giving me. "What do I have to do?" Crowley grinned, showing all his teeth, and walked back over.

"Same as Dean. Give me creatures, and I can guarantee their safety. Tell me where Purgatory is out right, and you can have them now."

"I don't know where it is!" I lied, praying to someone that he would buy it. "Michael didn't trust me with things like that!"

"So then bring me creatures," Crowley repeated, shrugging. "Or an Alpha, or someone important and I'll give the ones who are still alive to you."

"Who am I fighting for?" I whispered, looking at the ground, my gun dangling at my side.

"Raven, Madeline, Isaac, Austine, and Eli," Crowley smirked, counting each of them on a hand.

_"Avi, you can't be serious!"_ Gabe and Mom told me.

_"Desperate times,"_ I muttered.

"Okay," I whispered. "I'll do it."

"Thank you," Crowley told me, sounding absolutely gleeful. Well whoopee for him. Within seconds, he was gone to go torture someone, or steal souls, or boil puppies, or whatever the hell he does for fun. I just kinda wish he took me with him.

"Avi?" And Kacie sounded so scared, and little too. Like she just learned that Santa Claus, and the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy weren't real. "What just happened?" I turned away from her, so she couldn't see my tears.

"Avi-" Bobby started, but I just shook my head.

"Don't," I spat, slamming my soda down on the table, and walking out the back door. I didn't look back. I couldn't. Even Mom and Gabriel were silent.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was a few hours later when my phone beeped in my pocket. I was still outside, sitting on one of the Junkers, just staring out into space. No one had come looking for me yet.

"Hello?" I asked, voice hoarse from crying.

"What happened?" Dean asked immediately.

"Nothing," I lied, switching the phone to my other ear. "What's up?"

"I get a call from Kacie saying that Crowley took you away from her," he growled. How did Kacie even get Dean's number? "So what the hell happened?"

"I'm fine, Dean," I told him. "Don't worry about it. How was the hunt?"

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"I don't want to."

"Are you seriously going to make us drive down there so I can kick your ass?" Dean demanded, "Hell, even Sam is worried!" I scoffed at that, and hopped off the truck.

"Don't let him fool you," I told him.

"Avi, please," Dean pleaded, catching me off guard for a second.

"We have the same boss now," I whispered as the wind began to pick up.

"Crowley took you away from her," Dean repeated, "What do you have to do?"

"Same as you," I said, chuckling wearily. He didn't seem angry, but looks can be deceiving.

"For what?"

"Getting the Winged Ones that are still alive back," I replied, the wind beginning to whip around me.

"So your kids-"

"Are already dead," I finished briskly, eyes alert. "And sorry Deano. Gotta go."

"Wait! Avi!" Dean protested, before I hung up, and the wind tore my phone from my hand. Aw crap.

"Avi!" I heard Bobby calling, "Avi! Get back here!"

"I can't see!" I yelled, which was true. The wind had kicked up a lot of dust, and I could barely see a foot in front of me.

"Avi!" I heard Kacie screeched, followed by a loud crash.

"Kace! Bobby!" I screamed, running blindly to the sound. I only got a bruised shin for my efforts. "Damn car!" I swore, feeling my way around it.

"Avi!" Bobby called again, sound more distant then before.

"Where are you?" I asked, coughing as I inhaled a lungful of dirt. "Bobby! Kace!" I glanced up as I felt something pass above me, but all I could see was dust, dirt, and the occasional rock. If I got pelted with one of those, it would not be pretty.

_"Get cover!"_ Mom shrieked as Gabriel yelled,

_"Duck!"_ I dropped to the ground just as a hammer came flying my way, and passed right over where my head was.

_"Thanks,"_ I whispered shakily, before crawling over to a pile of cars, and squeezing in-between them. I couldn't hear Bobby or Kacie anymore over the roar and shriek of the wind. If I didn't know better, I would say that I could almost make out words. But that would be crazy.

_"You deal with crazy,"_ Gabriel reminded me dryly.

_"So you hear it too?"_

_"Yeah,"_ he growled.

_"So it isn't good,"_ Mom stated, flinching away from him a little.

_"No, it isn't,"_ he snapped, before sulking in a corner of my mind quietly.

_"Care to elaborate?"_ I demanded, throwing him out of there.

_"Yeah, my big brother is coming to find a new Vessel."_

_"Which one?"_ I whispered.

_"The one you poked in the eye,"_ Gabriel smirked, _"So here's his version of payback."_

_"Kacie,"_ Mom and I realized at the same time. That's it, I don't care if a freaking car came hurtling at me, I was making back to the house! I was hiding with cars from the 80's, so that meant that I was about a hundred feet left of the back door. I just had to run, and pray that I don't blow by the house. Yeah, no pressure.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered, before launching forward, and sprinting towards where I hoped Kacie and Bobby were.

"And everyone will be safe?" I heard little Kacie ask. No, no, no! She was only four damn it! Take me! Take me instead!

_"Avi!"_ I heard Gabe roar.

"Yes, child," Raphael promised, still in his true form. Oh God, what about Bobby? He's just human! He can't see or hear Raphael without physical damage!

"Don't lie to me!" Kacie pouted, and in my mind's eye, I could see her crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not," Raphael told her gently, as I tripped and fell over something. I landed hard, my hand smearing a liquid that was on the ground. Oh God no. Please no.

"Bring them back," Kacie ordered, as I lifted my hand to look what I landed in. Blood. I glanced back, tears already flowing.

"Bobby," I whispered, pulling him closer. His baseball cap was gone, probably pulled off his head. His eyes were fine though, he didn't die from Raphael. He died from the screwdriver that was lodged in his chest. The wind must have picked it up, and sent it flying.

"Agree, and I will," Raphael stated, sensing a victory.

"Bobby?" I repeated quietly.

_"Nonononononononono,"_ someone kept repeating, I'm pretty sure it was Mom.

_"Avi, Kacie,"_ Gabe reminded me gently.

"I-" Kacie said.

"Don't!" I screamed. "Kacie! Don't do it! He's lying to you!"

"Avi?" she asked hopefully. "Avi, you're alive!"

"Now she isn't," Raphael said smugly, and I looked up just in time to see a rock the size of my fist, fly towards my face.

_"Cas!"_ I managed to shriek before it crashed into me, and black overwhelmed my vision.

**Yeah, and don't hate me please! : ) Hehe. Because I have worse in store. **

**Avi: Thanks! *rolls eyes* **

**Anytime! ; )**

**REVIEW! ^^**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	25. Purge My Soul

**First off, a huge thank you to my beta, Werewolf Girl 22. I really apperciate you taking a look at my stuff! And a huge thank you to Artemisdesari who passed on how you update. : )**

**I am less happy with the amount of reviews. Seriously, I'm begging here! I need your thoughts and opinions on what writing so I can make it better! Please review! **

**Also, I am having trouble with the Error 2 message. Right now, it's Saturday. Not sure when you're reading this. So sorry for any delays due to that!**

The Return of Avi 

Purge My Soul 

I knew three things when I finally woke up. One, I was dead. There's just a certain way you feel when it's just your soul. Two, this wasn't Heaven. But I expected that. And three, I wasn't in Hell either.

Now, I've never personally been to Hell, but I've heard stories. It truly is a horrible place, full of despair and the screams of the Damned. But I was alone here, lying in a field. I think. The sky was a black twisting vortex, that if I looked at too long, faces of the people I let down appeared in. There was no moon, no sun, no stars, but everything was bathed in a pale glow, like the light in the moments before dawn. It was dead silent save for the thoughts racing through my head.

_"Mom? Gabe?"_ I asked hopefully. Mom was always there, even through death. And Gabriel, well he could be gone. But Mom was a part of me, or my brain. She should be with me. In theory. _"Mom? Are you okay in there?"_

"She won't answer," my own voice told me, causing me to jump a mile. I spun around to see a younger version of myself watching me curiously.

"What?" I asked, mouth going dry.

"She won't answer," the copy repeated, a nasty smile spreading on its – my – face. "She got dumped out your head as soon as you set foot here. I believe she's finally at some form of peace without having to worry about you anymore."

"Who are you?" I demanded, taking a few steps back when she suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Don't you recognize yourself?" the copy asked sweetly, "I know it's been a few years, but think hard." She sighed heavily when I didn't respond, and held up one of her hands. On a finger was a silver ring with one blood red ruby set in the center. I would have recognized it anywhere.

"War," I breathed.

"Nice to see you again," War smirked, twisting the ring so that two chair were conjured. "Please, have a seat." I sat down slowly in the plush chair.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly, not liking at all how small my voice sounded.

"Welcome to Purgatory," War told me dramatically, spreading her arms out wide, "Worse then Hell, better then Heaven. It all depends on what you did with your life."

"So you had the Hell route," I said. War looked at me for a long moment, before slowly shaking her head.

"You poor little bitch," she whispered, so low I almost didn't hear it. "You really don't know what's happening here, do you?"

"Why don't you enlighten me?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Avi, I don't die," War told me firmly, "As long as someone is killing each other because of hate, greed, ignorance, arrogance, or faith in one's country, I'll live."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"You are War, just like you are a Nemlim or vampire. You might get rid of us, but we stay in your system forever. Almost like one of those nasty diseases Pestilence would conjure up," War explained, "And Christians got one thing right about this place. You need to do penance for your sins before you can move onto something greater." My mouth was suddenly very dry.

"But Cas will get me out of here," I told her, "Or somebody will. People around the Winchesters don't seem to stay dead for long." War nodded.

"True," she allowed, "You'll get out eventually. But not before we can start." She smiled at me. "I'm just upset that I can't be there to watch, but that's the rules set forth by Mother."

"Mother?" I asked before I could stop myself, "Who's that?"

"None of your concern," War told me sweetly, hand drifting over to her ring. "It's been nice talking to you Avi. I'm afraid not many people will be able to do that soon."

"No! Wait!" I shouted as a flash of darkness exploded from War's ring. It wrapped itself around me, cutting off my voice and thoughts. I don't know when I was free again. It could have been moments, or it could have been centuries. I was holding out for somewhere in between that. But I knew exactly where I was when it finally dissipated.

Stull Cemetery, Lawrence Kansas. Hometown of the Winchesters, and location of Lucifer's cage. I had never been there been there before in my life, but I just knew where I was, and what was about to happen. It was a reenactment of what really happened there, but I just knew that something was going to be changed. Something big.

I couldn't move when Lucifer in Sam's body appeared a few feet away from me. Michael in a body I didn't recognize soon followed. But it was Winchester blood, I could tell you that much. They started talking, but I couldn't make out the words. There was a copy of myself standing across the clearing of me. It a put a finger to its lips, and vanished behind a mausoleum. Everyone's attention was diverted when the Impala came rumbling up the gravel road, with Dean, Bobby and Cas getting out. There was speech, but I still couldn't hear it. My copy showed up again, this time sitting on the hood of the Impala, sticking its tongue out at their backs. It was gone when Cas turned around.

I screamed when Lucifer snapped his fingers, and Castiel exploded into a million of bloody pieces. No one heard me. I cried when Lucifer snapped Bobby's neck, and he fell to the ground. No one even noticed me. I wanted to run to Dean when Lucifer hit him again and again until his face was a bloody pulp, but I couldn't. And I didn't even blink when Sam took control again, fished out the Horseman rings out of his pocket, and said the incantation that would send him into the Pit. I didn't move when Michael showed back up, and all four of them went tumbling into the gate and it closed on itself. I did however scream, and curse, and threaten when my copy appeared in front of a broken Dean. I could finally hear.

"Hello Dean," the copy said quietly.

"Avi?"

"Yeah," the copy told him, smiling a little. "I'm back."

_Liar!_ I wanted to scream. _Get away from him!_

Dean smiled, his split lip oozing out more blood with the motion. "We're all that's left," he whispered.

"I know," Copy told him, "I know. But don't worry, everything will be over soon." Dean looked up just in time to see the gun being drawn and fire. The darkness returned, but not before I could see Dean slump over, and Copy looked up at me, smiling triumphantly.

The mental penance was worse then the physical. I'll take stab wounds and gunshots happily if I never had to see Kacie's white, dead body telling me everything was all my fault again. I took every injury I had caused to others when I was War, and didn't let out a sound. I couldn't stop crying when I saw Lucifer kill Gabriel. Nothing was changed either. My sanity was beginning to chip away, along with my sins but sanity is such a fickle thing around me. It probably would have left soon anyway. I didn't miss it. I was in Purgatory, and I think I would rather have been in Hell.

**REVIEW! Everyone who reviews gets virtual chocolate, or something to that effect. Please! : D **

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! (Damn hiatus!)**

**-G**


	26. Purgatory, Reunions, and Funny Accents

**Hello! Sorry fo the short delay, this chapter was just impossible to write! I hope you all like it!**

**Big thank you to my beta, Werewolf Girl 22! You are definitely helpful! : D**

The Return of Avi

Purgatory, Reunions, and Funny Accents

The darkness came and went, and I faced my penance. I probably should have cracked years ago, but something was keeping my already unstable sanity somewhat intact. At least, I think I've been in Purgatory for years. It could have been minutes for all I know. And I say that my sanity is somewhat intact, but that's being extremely generous. I have no clue for how long I've been dead on Earth for. I didn't want to think about it, or Kacie and how I left her behind with Raphael. I just hoped she didn't say yes to that bastard. She's too young, far too young.

But I couldn't think about her much, or anyone else for that matter. Ninety percent of the time, I was huddled in the fetal position; eyes squeezed shut and ears plugged tight. It didn't do me much good, but it made me feel slightly better. It isn't something I'm proud of.

A couple of thousands of penances in, and something different then the smoke took me away. I was too tired to fight it, and just curled into a tighter ball. I think black smoke was carrying me, and the smell of sulfur and brimstone was almost overpowering. My mind dimly registered, _demon,_ but I had no fight left in me. I was broken at least physically for the time being.

I got dropped off, crashing down into soft grass, smelling like rain and honey. My body jarred, and still healing wounds complained painfully. There were people around me, but I ignored them all, favoring the _I can't see you, so you can't see me_ approach. Talking, or rather shouting began to register after a few moments.

"What the hell took you so long?" a seriously pissed Archangel shouted in its true voice. I felt a few of the people standing around me flinch at the noise. It didn't bother me, never had.

"I couldn't find her!" a voice snarled, sounding kinda feminine. Whoever or whatever it was didn't have a body. _Maybe it's the demon._

"Why not?" the Archangel growled.

"Because Purgatory is huge, and you're asking me to find one soul. If it was easy, you would have done it yourself," the voice I thought was the demon said coldly. A woman sighed, and knelt down next to me. The Archangel and demon kept on arguing.

"Avi?" she whispered, causing me to flinch. I didn't recognize the voice at all. "Avi, baby. Come on. Just open your eyes for me. Please? No one here is going to hurt you." I shook my head stubbornly, and turned away from her.

"Avi?" a girl, no older than ten asked nervously. I knew that voice. My eyes flew open, and I recoiled from it instinctively, tripping over the woman, and falling down hard. Everyone's eyes darted to me.

"It wasn't my fault!" I blurted out, only focused on the girl. "Really! I tried! I tried to find you, but I couldn't! I'm so sorry Miranda!" Miranda looked up at me, eyes wide.

"I know it wasn't," she said slowly, "Avi, I don't blame you."

"You don't?" She shook her head, hair whipping around. "But before…" I stammered, "You said that it was my fault that you died. That everything was my fault." The woman I had knocked over glanced at me, before looking at Miranda.

"Whatever you saw was lying to you," the woman finally said, and the Archangel nodded in confirmation. "You were doing penance. It's basically your worst fears coming to life." I glanced at the woman, and then the small group standing around me. I knew Miranda, and standing off to the side were Xander and Will. They didn't seem to be angry with me either. The demon and Archangel were behind me, the nice woman lying down next to me. A few Winged Ones that I didn't know were staying far away from me. They were the only ones that were glaring.

"Sorry, this is probably a really, really stupid question, but who are you?" I asked the woman, before looking behind me. "And who is the demon and Archangel that look like they're about to kill each other?" The woman let out a nervous laugh, and ran a hand through her mahogany hair.

"Well, the demon's name is Ruby, not sure if you know who that is." I bristled, and turned my body around to glare at the black smoke.

"I'm aware of who that is," I growled, causing Ruby to chuckle to herself.

"The Archangel is Gabriel." As the woman spoke, the light radiating from the Archangel grew dimmer, and it began to shrink. In a minute, a familiar man was grinning at me.

"Hey there," Gabe said, "Miss me?" I giggled, and nodded, scrambling to my feet to hug him. He smelled like chocolate.

"Damn, it's good to see you," I muttered into his shoulder.

"You too kiddo," he told me, hugging me tightly, before stepping back.

"You really don't know who I am?' the woman asked sadly, now on her feet. I shook my head.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

"Avi, I'm your mother, Aurora. You saw me when you were War. You've had me in your head for basically your entire life," she said, almost pleading me to remember.

"I can't remember you," I whispered, panic settling in the pit of my stomach. "I should remember you. Why don't I?"

"Probably because you got kicked in the head one too many times," Ruby offered. I glared at her, having forgotten she was even here.

"Why are you even here?" I demanded shortly, "Don't you have something better to do?"

"I do," she snapped, "But this is my penance for screwing your precious Sammy over. I'm a freaking slave to the angels."

"And I," Gabe drawled, pointing at himself, "Managed to get her away from Uriel long enough to get you here sooner rather than later." I nodded to myself as Miranda, Xander, and Will cautiously crept forward.

"You okay?" twelve year old Xander asked quietly. I smiled softly at them, and nodded.

"I'll be fine," I told them, bending down as they rushed at me, and almost knocked me over. The three of them clung to my waist tightly, like I would disappear forever if they let go. I glanced up Aurora's glum face. I could see the resemblance between us, but I couldn't see her as my mom. I guess she was though. In the end, I closed my eyes, and pulled my three kids closer to me. They didn't blame me for their deaths, but I did. Crowley was going to pay. I'll make sure of that.

"So what? We're just going to stand around until someone decides to resurrect Avi?" Ruby asked after a few minutes of silence. She had gone over to stand with the Winged Ones, who have so far not said a word. They just kept glaring at me.

"Yeah, basically!" Gabriel told her brightly. "No one close to the Winchesters stay dead for long, especially they're family."

"What about Bobby?" I asked suddenly, heart dropping, "He was dead when I found him." Gabriel looked at me sadly.

"Yeah, he can be brought back," he said slowly, "But last I heard he was in Heaven, and the good kind. The _not screwed around by angels_ one."

"Oh? That exists?" I joked weakly, not liking where Gabe was going with this.

"I've heard rumors!" Aurora – Mom – offered, giving me a small smile. I smiled back as Gabriel cleared his throat. He actually looked uncomfortable for once, and rightly so.

"Yeah, it exists. And I've heard that it's actually really nice. Would it be so bad to leave him there?" I'm pretty sure I heard the words, but my brain couldn't – wouldn't – process them. My kids looked up at me solemnly after glancing at each other.

"No, that wouldn't be so bad," I finally whispered, wiping away a stray tear. My kids hugged me tighter, as Aurora joined in.

"I'm sorry baby," she whispered in my ear as I leaned my head against her shoulder.

_I'm just so tired of thinking. _

_I know baby. It'll be okay. We'll get through this._ I jerked when Aurora answered me.

"Okay, that was weird," I said, laughing nervously.

_You get used to it,_ Gabe assured me, smirking when I glared at him.

"Anybody else able to get in my head?" I asked, not annoyed, but peeved.

_Well…._ Ruby trailed.

_GET OUT!_ Aurora, Gabe, and I shouted, causing the demon to stumble back a few steps.

_Bitch._

_Hell's yeah!_

_I actually agree with you, Gabriel._

_Thank you, Aurora. _

_Oh God, I'm going to puke. _Aurora and Gabe chuckled at me.

"No seriously. If you two get all lovey dovey on me, do it outside of my head!" I told them, causing everyone to laugh, even the Winged Ones.

"Don't worry Avi," Aurora assured me, "It isn't going to happen." Gabe looked at her, mock offended.

"You wound me, Madam!" he cried dramatically, throwing his head back. Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"Good." Gabe gave up the charade, and snapped a lollypop into existence, pouting to himself. We all looked up into the vortex as an angel flew in, a living one too. It wasn't Cas though, someone different, a stranger.

"Look like there's your ride," Aurora said, hugging me tighter for a moment before letting go. Miranda, Xander, and Will followed suit.

"Bye Avi," Will whispered.

"Bye guys." Gabriel stood up, and went to stand next to me as the angel landed in front of us.

"Nasty place, Purgatory,' the angel said, using his Vessel's voice. I couldn't help but smile at the French accent.

"Balthazar," Gabriel said, inclining his head.

"Gabriel," Balthazar said respectfully, "I'm guessing you know why I'm here."

"Bring me back to the world of the living, I hope," I said, and the angel jerked, as if not even knowing I was there.

"So you're the reason why there is such a fuss," he mumbled to himself. "Thought you'd look different." I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"So, are we going or not?" I asked, giving Gabe a quick hug.

"Don't come back here for a long time, kiddo," he whispered into my ear. I smiled, and was still hugging Gabe when Balthazar placed a hand on my shoulder. Bright light engulfed me before I blacked out, still able to feel Gabriel's arms around me.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Hey Deano. Sammy."

"Gabriel! What the hell are you doing still alive?"

"Uh, Dean?"

"What Sam?"

"Gabriel isn't the only one here."

"What are you – oh no."

**REVIEW! ^^**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! (What is it? Like 16 more days until it comes back on? 17?)**

**-G**


	27. Wishful Thinking

**First, a huge thanks to the awesome Werewolf Girl 22 for being my beta on this! **

**Second, kinda a little warning here, but established character death. I ain't bringing him back. **

**Third, please don't kill me because of above sentence!**

The Return of Avi 

Wishful Thinking

"Avi's still alive," Gabriel said quietly, and at that point, Dean and Thing – Sam – whatever, I just want my Sammy back – were too shocked to move. Just breathing caused my whole body to ache, so I wasn't going anywhere soon. And from Gabe's statement, my guess is that Bobby somehow managed to appear wherever the hell we were. No sign of Kacie though, but I wasn't going to think about her and what could have happened, not yet.

"What happened?" Dean asked, and boy, did his tone scare me a little.

"Raphael," I whispered, "He needed a Vessel, wanted Kacie." I opened my eyes to the far too bright lights, and tilted my head just enough to see them.

"Kacie?" Thing repeated. I nodded, wincing as the bones in my neck creaked.

"He killed us to try to get her to say yes. Don't know why her though," I said, voice getting a little stronger, " She's so young. I can't see her making a good Vessel. But, umm… I died, went to Purgatory, really nasty place, and if you ask about it, I'll just ignore you. And then some angel, uhh…"

"Balthazar," Gabriel supplied.

"Right! Thank you. Balthazar brought me back," I continued, "No clue how Gabe's still alive though." Gabriel shrugged, and snapped a lollypop into existence.

"No clue."

"Wait, do you have your Archangel mojo?" Dean asked, and I closed my eyes because I just knew what he was going to ask next. Apparently, so did Gabe.

"I'm going to make sure Kacie's okay," he said quickly, before poofing out of there. I groaned, and tried to sit up on the bed I was laying on, purposely not looking at the bed next to me.

"How'd you end up in Purgatory?" Thing asked after a few moments of awkward silence, and not looking at each other. I faked a smile.

"You forget that I'm not human. Heaven and Hell are for people only. Purgatory is home to the monsters."

"But you went to Heaven that one time," Dean protested, but I cut him off with a shake of my head.

"Angel interference. If I had actually died like a normal person, I would have gone to Purgatory. But it doesn't matter. I'm back, I'm pissed, and when I see an angel other the Gabe again, I'm going to shove a stick of flaming holy oil up their ass," I told them, getting more cheery at the end. Dean looked at me concerned when Gabriel reappeared, a small child in his arms.

"AVI!" Kacie cried, wriggling out of Gabriel's hold to bury her face in my chest. She looked up at me, big blue eyes shinning with tears, and slapped me hard across the face. I think everybody's mouth dropped.

"Ow…" I muttered, rubbing my stinging cheek.

"Never do that again!" she ordered, before hugging me tightly again.

"Okay Kace," I whispered, "And never say yes to an angel." She nodded against my chest as Dean cleared his throat.

"Bring Bobby back," he said, looking at Gabe. "You're all mojoed up, everyone else is alive, let's get going!" Thing made a very wise choice, and discreetly moved out of the line of fire.

"Dean…" Gabe trailed, and I decided that I wanted to avoid this argument all together.

"How about we get some food. Kacie? Sam? Feel like coming?" I asked, shifting Kacie to one side so I could stand up.

"Yeah! Food would be great!" Thing hastily agreed, already heading out the door.

"Stay," Dean growled, and the three of us sat back down. "Why won't you bring him back?"

"Because it's his time?" Gabriel tried.

"Bull," Dean snorted. " God knows how many times that's been screwed up because of us. Now bring Bobby back."

"Dean," I said quietly, standing up slowly, "Just hear Gabe out, alright?"

"Why are you with him on this?" he demanded, rounding on me. I flinched a little at the betrayal in his eyes.

"Because Heaven is actually a nice place when Angels aren't involved," I told him, "I mean, people say something is like heaven just like people say something is like hell. And that's where Bobby is right now, maybe with his wife. Are we so selfish that we'll take that away from him?" Yes, of course we were, but that wasn't the point. Gabe had told me that Bobby was happy right now, and I had to hold onto that.

"I need some air," Dean muttered, grabbing his keys and jacket. I swear, if he makes another Crossroads deal, I'll kick his ass to Hell myself.

"I'll get everything ready," Thing told me, and after a minute of uncomprehending staring he added, "For the funeral." I nodded, and sat back down, facing away from where Bobby was lying. Kacie was very careful not to look in that direction, and Gabriel was just standing there awkwardly.

"You said something about food?" Gabe asked, "I know this great restaurant in Paris."

"Of course you do," I muttered, something resembling a smile ghosting over my face.

"Wanna go?"

"Yes please," Kacie said quietly, "I wanna go." He looked at me, and I nodded quickly.

"Go," I told them, "Have fun. Just be sure to be back by midnight."

"I have a curfew?" Gabriel asked offended.

"Yes, so you better get going!" I said, shaking my head when he huffed, and scooped Kacie up.

"Party pooper," he muttered, sticking his tongue out at me. I sighed when they finally left. I appreciated Gabe's efforts to be happy and stuff, but it was just grating right now. I didn't want to be happy, I wanted to be miserable. Why could I never get what I want?

"Funeral pyre, right?" I asked, catching Thing's attention. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Yeah."

"Kay."

"Still hate my guts?"

"A little."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Bitch."

"Prom dress." We both chuckled quietly, and without much humor.

"What are you and Kacie going to do now?" he asked, hazel eyes serious. I frowned, and let my head fall into my hands.

"Honestly? No clue," I admitted, "Bobby's house is completely destroyed, I don't want to leave Kacie alone, Crowley wants me to hunt down creatures, the rest of my kids are dead and I'm fighting for a group of freaking Winged Ones and my best friend, I just want everything to stop so I can take a breather and freaking think for a freaking minute!" Thing smiled and nodded.

"Imagine if you had an Apocalypse going on too."

"Oh God, I would shoot myself with a note saying if you brought me back, I'll kill you," I told him seriously.

"The horrible part is that I can't tell if you're joking," Thing said shaking his head. "Beer?"

"Nah, I'm going to go sit outside for a bit, maybe pray," I said, standing up.

"You pray?"

"You don't?" I countered, matching his tone exactly. He shrugged as I closed the door behind me. If anyone should be praying, it's us. We actually have proof that there's something more, something beyond this usually crappy life. Then again, someone could always be listening in, especially if you pray loudly.

I walked over to the side of the motel they were currently staying at, and plopped down, leaning up against the grimy wall. The stars winked down as me as I closed my eyes.

"Look. I'm just going to put this out there. If you're Raphael, or his supporter, go screw yourself. If you come here, I'll kill you, clear enough?" After a minute of silence, I continued. "Good. I'm glad. There's been too much death lately."

I stopped when I heard the familiar rumble of the Impala pull up, and Dean getting out. The lack of running, or shouts was a good sign in my opinion. Everyone's soul was still intact. Well…

"I'm just so tired of this yo-yoing back and forth! Haven't we freaking done enough! Haven't Sam and Dean and Bobby given enough already!" I shouted angrily at the sky, "Why can't they just be a damn family together! Why did those damn demons have to come back to Kronos! Huh? Why did they have to die! They're the only innocents in this whole screwed up mess!" People could probably hear me right now, but I was far past caring. Hot angry tears streamed down my face as I waited for an answer that would never come.

"They didn't belong here! I don't belong here! So why do you keep dragging us back? Go pick on some other poor sap for once! We've done enough! Damn it! I thought God never gave you more then you could handle! Someone up there really overestimated me!" I swallowed thickly, and slammed my head on the motel wall. It hurt, but it helped focus me.

"Hope you're still fighting up there Cas," I continued, quieter now, "Hope you're giving Raphael hell. Because you need to get Heaven in order, get the loose weapons back. Because if we actually do get another Apocalypse, I don't think I was joking. I think I really will kill me myself." I smiled briefly as a shooting star tracked across the night sky. Astronomers could say that they were rocks entering the atmosphere all they want. I'll always know that it's an angel, flying towards some special mission, or going to take some poor bastard as a Vessel. Few angels could produce that bright of a star though.

"Thanks Cas," I whispered, wiping away the few tears still remaining on my face. I felt better after venting. Now all I needed was a tube of chocolate ice cream, and I would be golden. Ha, gotta love wishful thinking.

**I blame this on the horrible virus I got over the weekend. I never felt that sick before in my life. And I have a rabid plot bunny that is racing around my skull, gnawing on the very precious grey tissue in between my ears. I don't have a lot of sane tissue left! So I don't know, maybe watch out for something new getting posted. Only if the plot bunny begins to have babies though. **

**ANYWAY! Hope you all liked it, and aren't going to kill me over killing Bobby. I'm taking names for everyone who want to be at his funeral in spirt, by the way, and we're enshrining his trucker cap. Just though I'd mention it. **

**Crap, this was a long note. **

**REVIEW! ^^**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**

**-G**


	28. Aliens?

**Hellos! So this chapter has been done for a while, but FF has been having some bugs as I'm sure everyone is aware of. But, here it is! And I stole a quote from the episode "Clap Your Hands If You Believe..." I don't own it, or Supernatural, but I just had to put it in. I haven't seen that episode in forever, but I remember that quote. Anyways, **

**ENJOY!**

** And thanks as always to my beta Werewolf Girl 22!**

The Return of Avi 

Aliens?

We watched silently as Dean lit a match and dropped it onto the funeral pyre. The stack of wood and Bobby's body went up quickly, illuminating the gloom. Kacie was crying quietly against my leg, and I knelt down to hug her tightly. Dean and Thing were standing together a little farther off, faces expressionless. God knows where Gabriel was, and Castiel was off fighting. He had stopped by briefly to offer his condolences, and I just slapped him. We didn't talk about Raphael going after Kacie. Dean didn't mention bringing Bobby back although I knew he really wanted to. Other hunters had called, but none could come and send Bobby off. The monsters were really going crazy, and it was all hands on deck. But other people came.

The clearing had gotten colder, and in the distance we could see the sprits of those Bobby tried to help, and haven't moved on yet. Some were crying, others pissed, but all were here to pay their respects. They looked at the fire sadly before winking out one by one. I knew better then to think they had moved on.

"Come on," Dean said quietly as dawn broke, and the fire became ashes. I nodded silently, and the three of us went over to the Impala where Kacie was sleeping in the backseat. The only sounds were the rumble of the engine and Dean's music turned down low as we left the clearing and drove to where the next job was. I was actually looking forward to the hunt. It would give us all something else to focus on.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"There's no such thing as aliens!" I argued with Dean, Kacie and Thing watching us curiously.

"I know Avi, but that's what it looks like," Dean told me. A local boy had disappeared from a cornfield a couple days ago. Thing and Dean had been asking questions around town while I stayed behind with Kacie at the motel.

"Since when is something ever what it looks like?" I asked, "Sorry, but I'm with the sheriff on this. Aliens don't exist."

"Then what took the boy?" he asked me.

"Fairies?" Kacie offered, "Like what that lady said?"

"There's no such thing as fairies either," Thing told her, beating me to it. "That lady was just crazy."

"Like Avi?" Kacie asked seriously, and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"No, Avi's crazier," Dean told her, just as seriously, and quickly moved out of the way so I didn't throw something at him. I rolled my eyes, and thought about our mystery monster for a second.

"Could be a Trickster. Was the guy a jerk?"

"Nope," Thing said, popping the p, "Dude was an all around good guy. Captain of the football team, good grades, plenty of friends, volunteered at the local shelter…"

"So then Trickster is out," Dean said, grabbing the car keys.

"Where are you going?" Kacie asked.

"To the corn field, see if there's any clues to what we're hunting," he told her, and I stood up as well.

"I'll come with you. I'm going kinda stir crazy in here." Dean nodded, and I gave Kacie a quick hug good bye before following him.

"Ready for a close encounter?" Dean teased as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Aliens don't exist," I repeated, looking out the window as the town rolled by, "If they did, someone would have hard proof by now, or hunters would have run into them."

"Yeah, alright," he muttered, and we drove in silence for a few minutes. I could tell Dean was working up to something, and if it was at all chick flicky, I would never let him live it down. Neither of us likes them, so we generally try to avoid them. So, I beat him to the punch, and tried to head it off before it happened.

"I'm fine Dean, don't worry about me."

"So you're perfectly fine with everything that's happened," Dean repeated, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah," I said, before turning up the music. I sighed when he turned it back down again. Just let it go Dean!

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're being paranoid and annoying," I muttered under my breath. "Look. I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself. Let's just concentrate on the case before your turn into a girl, alright? Thank you." I turned the music up again, and was relieved when it stayed that way.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So the kid was taken right around here," I said, standing in the middle of a giant crop circle. I still wasn't convinced it was aliens though.

"Yeah," Dean told me, on the other side of the clearing. I jogged over when his phone rang. "Hold on," he said before handing it over to me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Avi, is it okay if I take Kacie to a bar?" Thing asked me.

"WHAT? No! Of course not!" I told them, and Dean looked at me concerned.

"But-"

"I said no."

"Can it be a restaurant _with_ a bar?" Thing pleaded.

"Are you going to pick up a chick?" I asked, and Dean chuckled to himself before walking around the perimeter of the crop circle.

"Well… Uhh…" Thing stammered, and I could hear Kacie giggling in the background. "I don't know."

"You can go, but not picking up girls," I told him sternly, "And don't get drunk. I want Kacie back to the motel room in one piece and unscarred."

"Avi!" Dean shouted panicked, and I could hear him running through the corn. I turned around to see a blindingly bright light following him.

"Dean!" I yelled, and ran after him, pulling my gun.

"What's going on?" Thing asked me.

"Close encounter! Close encounter!" Dean yelled.

"Something's chasing him," I explained, "Aliens _are_ indeed real."

"Ouch. Third kind already. Better tell him to run. I think the fourth kind is a butt thing."

"_What?"_ Kacie asked.

"Dude!" I told him, "Have a little sympathy! And don't you dare explain that to Kacie!" Dean was just a few yards ahead of me when I heard him make his final stand.

"Come on you son of a bitch! Show yourself!" The light flash, and I stumbled to a halt, unable to see.

"Dean!" I called.

"Avi?" Thing asked as I crashed into the clearing.

"Dean!" I repeated, vision clearing.

"Avi, what happened?" Thing demanded.

"He's gone," I whispered, standing in the middle of another crop circle. "Dean's been kidnapped by aliens. We are so screwed."

**REVIEW! ^^**

**Until next time keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	29. Little Green Men

**HI!**

**Okay, really quick, Friday's episode was AMAZING in my opinion. Was it just me, or did Misha look really good?**

**Huge shout out to my beta, Werewolf Girl 22.**

The Return of Avi 

Little Green Men

"Great," Thing sighed.

"Yeah."

"So what? We're hunting little green men?"

"Yup."

"I'll be right over."

"Bring Kacie with you," I told him.

"But Avi-" Thing started, but I cut him off.

"There is no way I'm leaving her alone with freaking aliens on the loose! If she's with us, at least I can keep an eye on her!" Thing sighed, and I could mentally see him nodding.

"Alright. Be there in a few."

"'Kay," I said, and hung up. I looked around the empty crop circle in exasperation. There weren't really any clues, any hints of where Dean was. Hell, there wasn't even any sign that he was there to begin with! Hell, if I hadn't seen it, I would think… well, I don't know what I would think. He was just there one moment, and gone the next. Kidnapped by aliens. And if Dean ever got back in one piece, Gabriel would never let him live it down.

"Damn it, Dean," I muttered, and sat down on the hood of the Impala. "I don't even like the X-Files! Oh great, now I'm talking like he can actually hear me. And now I'm talking to myself. Again." I chuckled to myself, and fell silent as I waited for backup to come.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Come on Kacie," I prodded, leading her away from one of the trailers by the hand. We had gone to this alien hunter/believer/fanatic/lover trailer park. The recent disappearances had really brought out the crowds. Kacie was fascinated by it all of course, asking the people all these questions. She said that her brother had been taken, and wanted to find him, which actually wasn't that far from the truth. Everybody thought she was so cute, and tried to help her. I was pretty impressed. Although, where did she learn to lie so convincingly?

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe you suck at hunting UFOs?" Thing was asking, so I quickly walked in the opposite direction. Nobody liked him very much. Then again, he was kind of acting like a skeptic, and nobody likes that.

"Look Avi! Look!" Kacie cried, and ran over to where a young woman had supposedly snapped photos of an alien spaceship.

"I see Kacie," I told her.

"Is she yours?" the woman asked.

"Practically," I answered honestly, "She was orphaned, and I took her in." The woman nodded, and started to explain to Kacie about the photos.

"Have you ever seen one?" Kacie asked, holding her own copy of her favorite picture tightly.

"When I was little," the young woman said wistfully, "I was camping outside with my parents, and little brother, and suddenly this huge ball of light lit up the night sky. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

"Wow," I muttered, and the woman nodded enthusiastically.

"Avi," Kacie said, tugging on my hand, "Uncle Sammy is leaving with some girl." I turned around, and resisted the urge roll my eyes.

"Why don't you look at the pictures for a few more minutes?" I asked her, smiling sweetly, "I'll call you when we're leaving." Kacie nodded, and I walked over to Thing and the woman he had managed to pick up. Now, don't get me wrong, he's a very good-looking guy, but seriously? Dean was kidnapped by aliens less then an hour ago, and you're already picking up chicks? Seriously?

"Avi-" he started to call out, before seeing me right behind him, "Oh, there you are. Uhhh… Molly here had some really good tricks for hunting aliens. We were going to head back to the motel and go over them." I just stood there silently, hands on my hips, eyebrow raised. "Well? Avi, don't look at me like that. I want to find Dean just as much as you do, you know that. We're just going to head back to the motel, and do some research."

"Remember the sitcom?" I finally asked, "Where Dean had some more research to do?" Thing look away, so I turned my attention to Molly. "That's sweet that you want to help, but I think we got this covered, thanks." Molly's mouth opened and closed a few times, before running away, face beet red.

"What's wrong with having sex with the hippie chick?" Thing muttered, as I waved Kacie over.

"How long has Dean been missing?" I asked him, feeling like I was dealing with a child, or maybe Gabriel. Thing shrugged.

"About forty-five minutes?"

"Exactly."

"Avi! I got another picture!" Kacie told me excitedly, finally coming over.

"Very cool," I smiled, before taking her hand, and leading her out of the trailer park, Thing reluctantly following behind me.

"Ooh! And I learned that aliens can take anyone who they believe has something special about them, but a lot of them take the oldest son," Kacie continued, "And usually no one comes back, only if the person doesn't want to be there, and fights back with enough bravery to win the aliens over. _And_ I learned that fairies are also like this." I had stopped short about halfway through.

"And you learned that all from in there?" Thing asked.

"Yup!" she told us, getting into the Impala.

"Oh she's good," Thing told me, and I could only nod. "Like, kind of creepily good."

"Yeah."

"She doesn't have any psychic ability, right?"

"No, not that I know of," I muttered, "I think she's just young and cute, and easy to talk to. Not a bad combination."

"Yeah," Thing agreed, before following Kacie into the car. I stood there for a moment longer before sliding into the backseat next to my girl. I was so proud of her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I think everybody jumped when Dean's cell phone started ringing a few hours later. We had stopped at a drive-thru for something to eat, and were waiting for our food to be brought to us.

"Should I answer it?" I asked, not recognizing the Caller-ID.

"Sure," Thing shrugged. I nodded, and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Avi! Where the hell are you?"

"Dean?" I asked in shock, and everybody's heads whipped to me.

"Yeah! Who else?"

"Listen, Mr. 'Get Kidnapped By Freaking Aliens', there's no need to bite my head off. I'm sure your friends would do it for you." Dean sighed.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Where are you, we'll be right over."

"At the motel room. No one was here, and I guess I kinda freaked."

"Be there in a few minutes," I told him, "You hurt?"

"No. No, I'm fine," he said.

"Alright. Just hang tight in there. Don't go missing again!" I said, smiling when Dean chuckled a little.

"Not planning on it."

"Good. See you in a few."

"Bye." I sighed, and hung up.

"Dean's fine," I said as Thing got our food, "He's at the motel."

"Did he say what happened?" Kacie asked. I shook my head.

"I'm sure we'll find out when we get there." I told her, handing over her milkshake and fries. "And make sure you don't spill anything. Dean will _so_ kill us if we get something on his baby."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"DEAN!" Kacie yelled as soon as we opened the motel room door, and threw herself at the pacing man.

"Hey Kace," Dean said, returning the hug.

"Don't do that to me!" I growled, before hugging him quickly, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to manage these two? I swear, I'm the voice of reason!"

"Which is a very scary thought," Kacie told him solemnly. Thing sat down on the edge of one of the beds, and the rest of us scrambled around for the comfiest chairs. I ended up on the floor.

"So dude, what happened?" Thing asked.

"Uhh… I was running, and there was this light, and suddenly… I was in another place," Dean started, looking very uncomfortable. "It was bright, and I couldn't really see, but they were pulling me towards this… table."

"Probing table!" Kacie exclaimed, and we all turned to look at her. I noticed that Dean flinched.

"Please tell me you don't know what that means," I said nervously.

"No, some people at the trailers were talking about it," she explained innocently, "But it happens a lot."

"Uhh… right then," Dean said, "Well, I wasn't just going to stay there, I started shooting, and slashing with my knife. They were actually pretty surprised. I don't think anyone else had fought back before. But… the next thing I knew, I was back in the cornfield. Hitched a ride back to the motel."

"So we have aliens who are taking the first born son," Thing summed up, "Great." Dean ran a hand through his hair, and kept glancing out the window.

"You okay there Dean?" I asked, "You seem…"

"Jumpy? Nervous?" he demanded irritable, "Hmm… I wonder why!" I held up my hands in surrender.

"Sorry I asked," I mumbled.

"How are we going to kill them?" Thing asked, "Anyone know how to kill aliens?"

"No."

"Nope!"

"If I did, they'd be dead already."

"And there really aren't any books that would be helpful," I thought aloud, "I mean, aliens aren't like ghosts, or vamps. No one ever thought they were real."

"What about online?" Kacie asked quietly, "Everything is online."

"That actually could work," Dean said, "Not bad Kacie!"

"Thank you!" she beamed, before yawning.

"Alright, bed time," I stated, picking her up. "I'll be right back," I told the Winchesters before going to our room. There wasn't enough room for the four of us, so Kacie and I got out own room next to them. I just felt bad for Dean. Thing doesn't sleep. I wouldn't be able to sleep with him in the room either.

"Avi?" Kacie asked as she crawled into bed.

"Yeah Kace?"

"Love you." I smiled, and turned off the lights.

"Love you too, baby. Good night."

"Night," Kacie mumbled, eyes already drifting close. I stood there for a moment before heading back over to the guys' room, a small smile still on my face.

**REVIEW PLEASE! ^^**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**

**-G**


	30. A Job To Do

**Happy Easter everyone! **

**And quick question. What does everyone think is up with Cas? : ( He's like... not evil, but not good either! : ( **

**Huge shoutout to my beta, Werewolf Girl 22. Sorry, need to wait a little longer for the answer to your question. **

**And everyone else, don't kill me either. *Runs and hides***

The Return of Avi 

A Job To Do

Thing and Dean were yelling at each other in the motel room, so I stayed outside for a few more minutes. I think it had something to do with having a conscious and caring about people. It seemed like a brotherly issue.

Five minutes later, and no sings of letting up, I decided to do something other then stand around in the cold. So, I prayed.

"Hey Castiel," I said, "No need to come down here, there isn't an emergency or anything. Just thought I'd say hi, see how you were doing." I winced a little when it sounded like something was being thrown. Yup, sounded like they were working it out. "You know you can always talk to me, about anything, right? War is hard, especially against family."

"Aww… how sweet."

"Anyways, good luck with everything," I finished, before turning to glare at Crowley. "Now what do _you_ want?"

"There's a Siren over in Sunrise, Wyoming. I need you to get it for me," he told me easily. "Time for you to pick up your slack."

"If you haven't noticed, I've been kind of busy," I growled, "You know, dying, Bobby dying, Dean getting kidnapped by aliens… I haven't had time to be you're delivery girl."

"You died?" Crowley asked, whole face lighting up, "Did you go to Purgatory?"

"Still don't know where it is," I lied. Crowley shrugged it off.

"I'll have to tell Eli that then. He actually still believes that you'll come for him, the poor sod. He'll be crushed! Possibly literally."

"You can't touch him," I stated coldly, and Crowley just smiled to himself.

"Siren. Sunrise, Wyoming. I want it soon."

"Get one of your lackeys to do it," I told him.

"No. I want you to do it," he said, "Otherwise, Eli's going to pay the price." I let my shoulders slump, defeated.

"When do you want it?" I asked quietly.

"By next week the latest," Crowley said smugly, "There's an auto shop on the outskirts of the town. Bring it there, and a few of my… lackeys will pick it up." I nodded as a loud crash came from the Winchester's motel room. When I ran inside, Crowley was gone.

"What happened?" I demanded. Dean was standing proudly by the microwave, and Thing just looked at me confused.

"Dean just started freaking out, like something was attacking him," he told me.

"You didn't see it?" Dean asked, opening the microwave, "It's right here! All fried and crispy!" Both of us looked into the empty microwave.

"I don't see it," I told him.

"But – But it's there!" Dean protested looking inside the appliance again.

"What did it look like?" Thing asked him. Dean frowned a little as he thought about it.

"It was a naked woman. A tiny, naked woman, with these nipples… She hit me."

"Huh," the sane people in the room said.

"It hurts," Dean complained, rubbing his cheek.

"Alright, bed time for the abductee," I said, steering Dean towards his bed. "Someone needs to get some rest. You're getting to be delusional." He just glared at me, but got into bed.

"I'm not delusional," he muttered, as I led Thing out of the room, and shut off the lights.

"Nighty night Deany," I told him, before closing the door.

"He's not delusional, is he?" Thing asked me.

"No, I don't think so," I admitted, running a hand through my hair.

"So that crazy lady and Kacie were right. Fairies took Dean."

"I guess so," I said, "I mean, it fits. Same pattern and everything. I'm not sure why we can't see them though. It's going to make it a pain in the ass for you to hunt them."

"For _me_ to hunt them?" Thing repeated, "What are you going to do?" I sighed.

"Crowley has a job for me. I need to catch a Siren by next week."

"Avi, no," Thing told me sternly, crossing his arms. "You can't go alone. Crowley is just going to kidnap you again." I shrugged sadly.

"I don't really have a choice here."

"We both know that's bull."

"Yeah, well the other choice is worse," I sighed, "Look, just go back to being unfeeling and crap. Don't worry about me. I'll check in every night. If I don't call, then send the cavalry."

"I don't like this," Thing told me quietly.

"Since when do you care?" I asked, a little curious.

"It's what I'm supposed to do," he shrugged, "If I had a soul, it's what I would do."

"Do you even want it back?" I asked, "To have to suffer?" Thing didn't answer my question.

"Stay here," he pleaded instead, "Wait for us to be able to help you." He sounded so much like Sammy, so much like he had a soul. "Avi, please. Dean and Kacie will freak when they find out you aren't here."

"Sorry Sammy," I told him softly, "I got Winged Ones to free."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hunting a Siren is deceptively hard to do. I knew who its victims were easily enough. Two twenty – something guys killed their girlfriends while they were sleeping. What I didn't know is how it was infecting them, or have any idea what they had in common. Patrick Muller was a student at the local community college, and Walker Zuckerman was a fireman. Totally different appearance, personality, friends, enemies, Muller had a criminal record, Zuckerman didn't, I don't even know if they ever met. What was Crowley trying to do, send me on Mission: Impossible? With three days left until the deadline, it was starting to look like it!

I was staring up at the ceiling of the crappy motel room I was staying at when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Agent Singer?"

"Yeah. Please tell me we don't have another one Sheriff Young."

"Sorry," she sighed, "We're at Colt Avenue, the white house on the end. A woman this time."

"Woman?" I repeated shocked, putting the phone on speaker so I could get dressed.

"Yup. Olivia Streusel. She just confessed to killing her girlfriend while she was sleeping."

"Did she say why?"

"I think you better hear it for yourself," the Sheriff told me. In the background, a woman began sobbing.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Miss Streusel?" I asked gently, walking over to a dark haired woman in the back of a police car. She looked up at me, eyes red from crying.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"My name is Crissi Singer. I'm an agent with the FBI," I said, "Sheriff Young says that you confessed to killing your girlfriend."

"I don't know why!" Olivia told me, tears falling again, "We were having a drink, and she went up to bed while I locked up. Next thing I know, I hitting her with a softball bat!" The sheriff looked at her strangely.

"That's not what you said before," she said a little harshly. Olivia stared at her, eyes wide. "Tell the agent what you said before!"

"Sheriff," I interrupted, "Why don't you just tell me?"

"The angel told me to do it," Olivia whispered. "If I killed Jackie, then I would go to Paradise." I knelt down to look her in the eye.

"What did this angel look like?" When she told me, it took all my will power not to scream, and call his ass down here right now.

***Peeks out from behind a desk* Review? Pretty please? With sugar and the Winchesters on top? ^^**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! (Whoa... there's only like 4 episodes left this season. Any word if it's renewed?)**

**-G**


	31. Another Secret To Keep

**Hello my wonderful, beautiful, amazing readers! I really don't say it nearly enough, but I love all of you. Really, I do. Scout's honor! You're all the reason why I keep writing. Thank you!**

**My amazing beta Werewolf Girl 22 gets a huge round of applause for helping me with my chapters! I'm positive that they've gotten better since she's looked them over!**

The Return of Avi 

Another Secret To Keep

"Get your feathery ass down here right now!" I screamed, standing in the middle of a field, "I know! Now get down here and explain right now, or I'll deep fry myself an Archangel!" I sucked in a shaky breath as I heard the sound of wings.

"Hi Avi," he said uncomfortably. He couldn't meet my eyes.

"Is it true?" I asked quietly, stepping closer to him. "Did you really tell people that if they kill the person they love that they'll be in Paradise!" He didn't answer, and my heart sank. "What the hell happened to you? This isn't like you. Not at all."

"Avi," he sighed, and covered my hands with his, "Trust me. Please?"

"Why?" I whispered.

"I needed to," he told me.

"Why?" I repeated.

"Avi…"

"I said why!" I snarled, pushing him away. He looked at me sadly, eyes full of hurt and what looked like betrayal.

"I can't," he finally said simply. I sucked in another deep breath, and closed my eyes. "I'll get you a Siren."

"Wait," I growled. I looked up at him, the shadows of his wings half extended in the moonlight. "Just for the record, I hate this. What you're doing… it's Lucifer like. Only he never lied."

"I know," he said quietly, not able to meet my eyes again.

"Just tell me why!" I pleaded.

"I can't!" he snapped, and I actually fell back a step. It was easy to forget sometimes just how powerful he really was. "And you can't say a word about this! To anyone!"

"Or what? You'll kill me?" I asked him quietly. It was meant to be a joke, but sure as hell didn't come out that way. I was kind of worried that he would actually kill me. Of all the things to be scared of, I never once thought it would be him.

"No," he promised, shaking his head, "I don't want to kill you. You're Avi." He flashed me a small smile, but I didn't really buy it.

"Even if God himself orders it?" I asked, because I really had to know.

"He would have to have a very good reason." My eyes closed again.

"Get me that Siren before I kill you right here," I managed to get out. The voice didn't belong to me, it couldn't have! I could never have even tried killing him! It was like trying to kill Dean!

A tear slipped down my face when he flew away, and I felt my legs collapse out from under me. I don't know how long I sat there, just silently crying. My brain was numb. Sammy, Bobby, Xander, Will, Miranda, all gone, or changed and now him? Someone was responsible for this. Someone had to cause this, right? This wasn't like him, it wasn't! It was like he was possessed, but that was just stupid. Right? Right? RIGHT?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I dropped the Siren off without a problem. No one tried to kidnap me or killed him. I was almost disappointed. I could have used some useless carnage. It's my stress reliever.

The Winchesters and Kacie were in another crappy, nameless, faceless motel. They all just ran together now. Or maybe I just didn't care.

I knew enough to know that I looked like shit. Kacie's face when I trudged through the door was indication enough.

"Avi?" she whispered, and I just broke down and cried. Kacie held me as I sobbed, the Winchesters looking at each other nervously. But they didn't say anything as I wiped my face, and gave Kacie a tight hug.

"Thanks," I whispered in her ear. She nodded, and I stood up briskly. "So! Do we have a hunt? Any mysterious deaths? Omens? Something? Anything?"

"Why were you crying?" Kacie asked me, but I just ignored her.

"No, it's been rather quiet," Sam finally said. I smiled at him softly. Sam now, not Thing.

"Did Crowley try anything?' Dean asked, still looking nervous from my breakdown. I shook my head.

"Nope! And the Winged Ones are still okay," I said, stealing Sam's computer from his lap.

"Hey!" I flashed him a forced grin.

"Why were you crying?" Kacie demanded. I ignored her again, and began typing. Why couldn't she just ignore the huge purple elephant in the room like everyone else?

"Come on Kacie, let's go get a soda," Dean told her, picking her up.

"Sprite please," I requested. Kacie looked over Dean's shoulder to glare at me as they went out the door. It was silent for a few seconds before Sam sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to talk to you about what happened," he said, and I didn't even look up from the laptop.

"I'm not going to answer," I told him.

"Kinda figured that." I chuckled to myself, and nodded. "It must have been something bad though," he continued, "Like… apocalyptic bad."

"Relax," I told him, "Lucy Lou isn't coming back."

"No, I know," he said, "But the last time I saw you break down like that…. It must have been…."

"Oh shut up," I muttered. Sam shrugged.

"Just saying."

"Why did Dean leave you here anyway?" I asked him, kind of breaking my own rule.

"He thinks that you connect to me on some level," Sam sighed, "I'm not sure what he means, but me being soulless has something to do with it." I grinned.

"Liar." He rolled his eyes, and stole his laptop back.

"Did it have anything to do with angels?" Sam asked, carefully not looking at me. I stiffened automatically.

"No," I lied, but it sounded fake, even to me. Damn it Dean! How long does it take to get soda!

"Which one?"

"Drop it," I told him coldly. He glanced up at me for a moment before going back to his computer.

"Raphael, Balthazar, Castiel, Gabriel…" he listed, and I flinched involuntarily at _his_ name. Sam nodded once, and didn't say anything else.

"You can't say anything," I whispered. I don't know if he heard me.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A few weeks later, Kacie and I were holed up in some abandoned shack. Sam and Dean had to capture something for Crowley. They told me what it was, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was still reeling from what _he_ did. The lies those poor people were told…. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

Kacie still wouldn't ignore the elephant. She kept asking me, over and over, and over again. It was sweet really, that she cared so much, but I didn't want to talk about him. I couldn't. Not yet.

"Avi?" she asked me nervously.

"Kace, not now," I sighed.

"Do you smell something?" I frowned, and stood up. I smelled it too. It was almost like…

"Stay here," I told her sternly, drawing my knife, "Scream if you see anything." She nodded, eyes wide and sat down with her back against a wall. If I was right, then my weapon wouldn't do anything, but it would sure hurt like hell.

I stayed downstairs, not wanting to be too far away from Kacie. Sam and Dean would be back soon. They'll be able to help us. At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

The front door was stuck tight. I didn't try the windows. I could hear Kacie's quick breathing from the next room.

"Avi?" she called.

"It's okay Baby," I told her.

"AVI!" I bolted to the room, but Kacie was gone.

"Kacie!" I screamed. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Not again. Please God, not again. Not her too. "KACIE!" Someone stepped behind me, and the smell of sulfur became almost overpowering. The world went black before I could turn around.

**Caged Heat is coming up next! Stay tuned! : D **

**REVIEW! They are my life blood! ^^**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural! **

**-G**


	32. More Then A Cute Kid

**Hello awesome people! I know you want to find out who the Archangel is, but nope! Not yet! **

**Werewolf Girl 22 is an amazing beta. She totally helped me out with this chapter, made it a lot better. Thanks!**

**And I love you all too! : D**

The Return of Avi 

More Then A Cute Kid

I jerked awake, pulling at the ropes that bound me to the chair. Kacie sat opposite of me. She was unhurt, thank God, but looked scared as hell. Dean and Sam were tied to chairs next to her, both out for the count. Three men were scattered about the small room we were in, and from the smell, they were definitely demons.

"Avi?" Kacie whispered, and I shot her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Kace. No one's gonna hurt you," I promised.

"Aww… how sweet," a woman drawled. The Winchesters looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Meg," Sam said civilly, like she hadn't knocked us out and then tied us to chairs. A light bulb went off in my head.

"Oh, I remember you now!" I said as she walked out from behind me, "I sent you screaming back home to Daddy." The demon smirked at me, and knelt down next to Kacie.

"Cute kid," she said off-handedly.

"What do you want?" Dean demanded, and she grinned at him.

"Where's Crowley?" I noticed the other demons in the room stiffened at his name. Interesting.

"No clue," Sam told her.

"But you've been working for him for months," Meg said, clearly not believing him.

"And he's smart enough not to come face to face too often," I told her, drawing attention back to myself, "If he was, then he would be dead right now." The demon glared at me, drew a long knife, and held it under Kacie's throat. I recognized the blade almost instantly. It was Ruby's Demon Killing Knife. The one good thing to come from that bitch. We all froze as Kacie looked at me pleadingly.

"Last time," Meg growled, "Where is he?" Everyone jumped when Sam started laughing.

"You can't do jack squat," he grinned.

"Uncle Sammy?" Kacie asked, confused along with the rest of us. Meg glanced at him uncertain.

"Look at her, she's furious. If she could, she would have killed at least one of us by now. She needs us."

"And why's that?" Meg snapped.

"Because Crowley's hunting you down, trying to kill you," I guessed, following Sam's path of logic, "And you need us in order to kill him first."

"And yes, we'll help you," Sam continued, "We just need you to get a few things out of him first. Think you can manage that?" Meg smirked, and I really didn't like it.

"Alistair was my teacher for a few centuries. So Dean, can I get Crowley to squeal?"

"Yeah," Dean stated.

"Call me when you know where he is," Meg smirked before sauntering out of the room. Yes, sauntering. Her demon lackeys followed her, one of them glaring at me the entire time. I sighed, and looked at the Winchesters.

"What the hell did we just agree to?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I did not like Sam's plan. I did not like it at all. The only part I agreed with was leaving Kacie behind in a salt circle and lots of sigils protecting her. Everything else I just hated.

"You actually came," Dean muttered as Sam walked through the door about an hour after Meg left, Cas and Gabe following him. I stiffened as I saw _him_ but he gave no indication of the conversation we had, no indication of even acknowledging what I had caught him doing. That might have terrified me more then anything.

"Course we came, Deano!" Gabriel grinned, "Can't have just demons watching your sorry asses, now could we?"

"Uncle Gabe!" Kacie shrieked, running to hug him.

"Hey Kiddo," he said as Kacie peeked around him.

"Hello Castiel," she said solemnly, still a little nervous around him.

"Hello Kacie," Cas told her, smiling slightly.

"If this actually works, I will freaking kiss you, " I told Sam quietly. He just grinned at me.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I took Kacie upstairs when Samuel came around. Dean said that we needed him, that we could trust him. Yeah, okay. Does he even remember that the son of a bitch freaking kidnapped me? I didn't trust that man as far as _Kacie _could throw him.

_"Relax,"_ Gabriel whispered in my head. I growled, and shoved him out of there.

_"No!"_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

So Samuel actually told them where Crowley was. Color me shocked, and suspicious as hell. Sam was outside, summoning Meg so we could get moving. Kacie had fallen asleep, so she was upstairs, covered by every protection I could even think of. I didn't put it past Samuel to just grab her when we were gone.

I was sitting on the table, cleaning and loading my handgun. Dean was doing the same thing, and the two Archangels were just sitting there, waiting for the action to start. Gabriel was eating a chocolate bar, which I of course stole after a few seconds.

"I'm not sure if we should do this," Castiel said suddenly.

"Need to be a bit more specific there," I told him.

"Retrieving Sam's soul." That got our attention.

"Why-" Gabriel started to ask, but answered his own question. "Oh. Good point."

"What are you guys talking about?" Dean demanded.

"Sammy's been in the cage with two of my dick brothers for over a year now," Gabe started.

"And they have nothing better to do then take their frustrations out on him," Cas finished.

"Oh," I whispered. Dean looked at the three of us so quickly, it made my head spin. "Dean, how bad was Hell?" He flinched at my question. "It's that much worse for Sam."

"Then we need to get him out!" Dean told us, glaring at me like I was some murderous traitor.

"You don't understand do you?" Castiel asked him darkly, "Shoving that mangled thing down Sam's gullet could kill him."

"Way too subtle there Bro," Gabriel told him sarcastically.

"But Sam _needs_ his soul!" Dean argued.

"Hey!" I interrupted, trying to stop the argument before it really started, "Let's make sure Crowley can actually get the soul back before we kill each other over it, okay?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam standing there. He heard us. "This is a really bad idea anyway," I continued.

"Why?" Dean sighed.

"Because it's going to go horribly wrong in some really tragic way, and somebody on Team Free Will is gonna die," I said cheerfully, slamming the bullets into my gun.

"Well you're optimistic," Sam remarked dryly. I rolled my eyes and turned towards him. He gave no indication of overhearing us, but I knew he did.

"Think about it logically, you're good at that. Anyways, factor in the luck we have, and you know that this is going to go wrong."

"She does have a point," Gabe mused, "I haven't seen humans with worse luck then you two in my life! And don't even get me started on Avi's luck!" I sighed dramatically.

"Fate just hates us."

"Yes, I would assume she does," Castiel deadpanned. We all just looked at him strangely, only Gabriel knowing that he was telling the truth.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You're worried about her," Castiel said. I glanced up from my pacing. Talking to Meg had gone off without a hitch, barring the fact that Sam killed the demon that had wanted to kill me first. We had Ruby's Knife back too.

"Kacie? Yeah, of course I am!" I snapped, "I don't want to leave her alone, and I can't take her with me!"

"Then I'll leave one of my Lieutenants with her," he told me, "Rachel won't let anyone harm her." I glanced over as a woman appeared, accompanied by the flutter of wings.

"Yes Castiel?" she asked.

"Watch over the Nemlim, Kacie, until Avi, Sam, or Dean returns," he told her. After seeing her expression, he added, "Please." Rachel nodded once, and disappeared again.

"Thank you," I told him sincerely. Castiel just shrugged it off.

"It's the least I can do."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Kace?" I whispered an hour later. "Kace?" The sleeping Nemlim stirred a little. "Kacie, wake up."

"Avi?" she muttered, voice rough from sleep.

"Yeah baby," I said, smiling a little, "We're going to be leaving in a few minutes."

"Oh," Kacie said, sitting up, "I don't want you to go."

"I know," I told her, "But I need to. Eli's waiting for me." Kacie nodded sadly, and hugged me tightly.

"Be careful," she whispered into my stomach.

"Come on now, you know me. I always am," I told her, forcing a grin onto my face.

"No you're not!" she insisted.

"Hey," I said quietly, "Nothing is going to happen to me. Or Uncle Dean. Or Uncle Sammy. Or Uncle Gabe. Or Uncle Cas. Okay?"

"Kay," she finally said, still frowning. I smiled softly, and messed up her hair. She glared at me, and tried to fix it.

"And there's going to be an angel, Rachel, watching over you until I get back. She'll make sure nobody hurts you," I told her. Kacie's eyes went wide.

"Rachel?" she repeated. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's her name."

"She's going to protect me?"

"Yes. That's what I said," I told her confused.

"Avi, please don't go!" she pleaded, grabbing my arm with both hands.

"Shh," I whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Everything will be okay. No one is going to hurt you." She nodded, and bit her bottom lip. "I'll be back soon. Stay in this room. I put down other protections."

"Eli's going to be really hurt when you find him," Kacie said when I was halfway out of the room. "It's going to scare you, and make you not care about what happens."

"How do you know that?" I asked her from the doorway. She just looked at me solemnly, looking way older then just four years old. After a few moments, she glanced out the dirty window, watching Sam and Dean load up the car. I waited there for a few minutes until Gabe poofed in besides me.

"Time to go," he said.

"Kacie isn't a prophet, right?" I asked him. The Archangel seemed confused by the question, but shook his head.

"Why?" I just forced a smile, and walked downstairs. After a few minutes, Gabriel followed me.

"Avi," Rachel stated from the couch she was sitting on.

"Yes?"

"Watch out for my brothers." I nodded, and smiled at her.

"I will. Don't worry. You'll have your fearless leader, and your Trickster brother back soon." The corner of her mouth twitched up in a smile as Gabriel lead me out the door. I like her, I decided. I was glad she was watching over Kacie.

**I liked Rachel. Shame she didn't get that much screen time. So she's here!**

**REVIEW! Pretty pretty please! With the Winchesters and Castiel on top! ^^**

**Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**

**-G**


	33. Caged In

**WE GOT SEASON 7! : D Sooo happy right now! And guess what? This chapter is double my normal length! No seriously, it's 3,157 words! I'm quite proud of myself. Just don't hate me at the end. Please!**

**My awesome, wonderfuly, amazing beta, Werewolf Girl 22 who looks over every word, and helps me a ton. **

**NOTE: _Italics_ are Avi's jo  
**

The Return of Avi 

Caged In 

_December 31, 2010_

_Life is easier when you shut down all thought. You just react to what's in front of you. You don't think about the future, what could happen. You don't think about the past, what did happen, and how it was you're fault. How you could have stopped this if you were just a little stronger, a little smarter, a little faster. If only you had gotten there a few moments earlier. If only you hadn't broken down for a couple of weeks. If only I had gone to Bobby earlier, swallowed my pride. If only I had been strong enough to protect Eli, protect my kids, protect the people I love and care about. If only… A person can drive themselves insane with those words. Only looking at the past, what could have been done._

_Looking to the future really isn't that much better. How the hell will we get out of this one? How can I even get out of bed in the morning? How can I even face them? What will happen if I do this? What will happen if I do that?_

_Life is easier when you don't think, but it has consequences._

_I'm so sick and tired of having to think. Of having to worry. Of having to put on a smile, and pretend. Of having to pretend that this isn't my fault. Of having to pretend that I still don't see Crowley's smirking face whenever I close my eyes._

_No one truly understands, because no one knows what I'm feeling. Which I suppose I'm supposed to be thankful for. They hear me cry out in my nightmares, see the dark bags under my eyes, even though all that shit happened years ago. Was it years? It sure as hell feels like it. Maybe it was months, weeks, days, hours, I have no clue._

_Heh, brilliant journal entry, right? Anybody reading this doesn't even know what I'm talking about. Well do you, unwanted reader, want to find out? Do you want to read ahead? Then, Someone help you. Someone help us all. Because God and his Angels certainly aren't doing it._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_December 20, 2010 _

"Anybody else think that this is way too easy?" I asked as the two Archangels unlocked the backdoor to the prison. Dean and Sam looked at each other before nodding, and Meg glanced at me out of the corner of her eye.

"It wouldn't be fun otherwise," she said, before pushing past us to head inside.

"She has a point," Gabriel said thoughtfully. I just sighed, and followed Meg in, the Winchesters and demon lackeys close behind me.

I hated the place almost at once. It was dark, dank, and just _smelled._ Smelled like blood, and urine, and despair, and an utter lack of hope. And somewhere in here was Eli, and the other Winged Ones. It sent shivers down my spine just thinking about it.

Some of the creatures we passed just stared at us blankly, locked up in here for too long to even care. Others charged at us, angry and spiteful at everything and anything, just wanting to destroy and kill. The rest pleaded with us, begged to be let out, for us to help them. Every single one of them tore at my heart, made my eyes smart with unshed tears, always fuelling my hatred towards Crowley. No one deserved this, not even the supposed monsters. Even Sam look appalled at the treatment.

I forced myself to look in every cage, searching for wings. Sometimes, I could only manage to glance in briefly before I had to look away, bile rising in my throat. It might have affected me the most, but at the moment I really didn't care. These were the monsters I would have hunted down gladly, but right now all I wanted to do was release them.

Castiel must have picked up on my thoughts, because he slowed down to match my pace, and placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked at it for a moment, waiting for him to say something, but the Archangel remained silent. He led me down the corridors, pushing gently when I began to lag behind.

"Crowley…" I whispered, trying to articulate how I was feeling. Gabriel glanced back at me, usually laughing eyes somber.

"You'll get your five minutes alone with him," Gabe promised, and the thought made me smile a little. "We all will."

We were silent for the next few minutes, and gradually, everyone was getting twitchy. Meg and I smirked when Dean jumped at a ghoul banging into the metal door separating the two of them. Everybody flinched when a long, drawn out wail of misery and pain echoed up and down the prison halls. I was just relieved that it didn't sound like anybody I knew.

And then I saw him.

I saw him, and everything else ceased to exist.

"Eli!" I cried as I ran to the cell at the end of the hall, past an open doorway. He was standing there, pale, hollowed face taking up most of the dirty window. His dark hair was matted down with what looked suspiciously like blood. His dark, empty eyes jerked up to meet mine at the sound of his name.

"Avi?" he whispered, but I was too far away to hear it. Unfiltered, undiluted hope and joy lit up his eyes, breathing life back into him. "Avi!"

I had barely reached the door when a loud howl ripped through the air. Every hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I felt all the blood rush out of my face.

"Hellhounds!" Meg shouted.

"Avi! Run!" Eli told me, even as I tore desperately at the lock on his door.

"I'm not leaving you!" I said angrily. The heavy footfalls of the Hellhounds ran closer and closer.

"Avi!" Sam shouted, and I felt his strong arms wrap around me, and drag me away.

"No!" I shrieked, fighting against him, "Let me go! Let me GO!" Eli watched me solemnly as tears began trickling down my face. "No! Damn it Sam! Eli! ELI!"

Sam only let me go, as the doors to the hall we were standing in slammed shut, and was secured. I rounded on him instantly, and punched in the jaw. The blow sent him reeling, but Castiel grabbed me arm before I could hit him again.

"Why did you do that!" I shouted at him, "I could have gotten him out!" I didn't even flinch as the two windows on the door became splattered with blood.

"That's why," Sam growled, rubbing his aching jaw, "You would have been killed."

"Eli is safest where he is," Castiel told him calmly, "We will return for him." I glared at both of them, before tugging my arm away from Cas. He let go, and quickly stepped out of the line of fire. I sniffled, wiping away my tears with the back of one hand, before concentrating on the conversation that had been going on while I was yelling. Turns out the two bloodstains were what used to be Meg's lackeys, so now it was just the demon bitch herself, the two Archangels, Sam, Dean, and me.

"We can't zap you out of here, Crowley's blocking us," Gabriel was explaining rather patiently. And apparently, Meg couldn't get out of her meat suit either. Sam glanced at the shaking doors, before taking out Ruby's Knife, and holding it out to Meg.

"You can see them. You can kill them," he said. The demon shook her head.

"Keep it, it's our best chance at killing Crowley." I refrained from mentioning the two Archangels standing next to her. "You guys go ahead, I'll hold off the dogs."

"How are you-" Dean started to ask before Meg pulled Castiel in and kissed him. Like really, _kissed_ him. The humans and Nemlim just kinda stood there and gaped, while Gabriel was looking both pleased and creeped out at the same time. And then they broke away, both breathing hard. And then _Cas_ pushes Meg against the wall, and starts kissing the breath out of her. _Cas._ Freaking Angel of the Lord. Kissing. Meg. A demon. And oh God, I think I might have heard her moan softly.

I whirled around, turning my back to them, trying madly to delete that mental image. Dean and Sam follow suit, and I glanced up to see their expressions. A small, nervous chuckle leaves my lips due the Winchester's look of complete shock and _'I really didn't need to see that.'_

"Where'd you learn that from?" Meg asked breathless, so I slowly turned around, figuring that it was safe. Gabriel is standing in the same spot he was before, mouth almost hitting the floor. Another nervous chuckle escaped from my lips.

"The pizza man," Castiel told her simply.

"Who?" I whispered.

"Cas was watching porn before," Sam whispered back, and I immediately regretting asking. That was just…

I got pulled back to reality when the doors shook extra hard, the salt line protecting us breaking ever so slightly. The Hellhounds growled at us, and dimly, I could hear Eli yelling at them.

Eli.

"Go," Meg snapped, holding up the Archangel's blade she stole while kissing Cas. I hung back for a second, and memorized where this place was. I was coming back.

"Avi!" Gabriel hissed. Everybody else was already around the corner.

"Good luck," I told Meg, smiling briefly. She nodded.

"You too. Get some hits in on Crowley for me."

"I will," I promised, before running back to the main group. They waited until I had caught up before running with me, trying to get as far away from the Hellhounds as possible. Behind us, a Hellhound snarled, followed by Meg's cry of pain and anger. A small part of me hoped that the demon would be okay, regardless of what she was. A very small part wanted to run back there and help her. But I kept running because Sam's words were true now that I had calmed down. I couldn't save Eli if I was dead.

We ran into a large room, and almost immediately, Gabriel and Castiel vanished in a flash of light. Demons appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed us. I got hit on the back of the head after struggling. Stars exploded over my vision as I fought to stay on my feet. Around me, people were talking, and I struggled to match the voices to the right people.

"You sold us out! You son of a bitch!" Okay, that was definitely Dean.

"I did what I had to!" Samuel? He sold us out. Wow, shocker. Totally didn't see that coming. Please excuse my sarcasm.

"So nice of you to join us." It took me a second to place who it was, even with the arrogant accent. I still saw the afterimages of stars, and my head was spinning. Damn, that demon hits hard!

"Did you really think this would work?" Crowley asked us pointedly.

"Maybe," I moaned.

"Avi." I could hear the grin in his voice. "So nice to see you again. Thanks for the Siren, by the way, it was a great help." I glared in his general direction.

"Pleasure was all mine," I told him cheerfully, winching a little as the demons holding me dragged me down the steps.

"Shame you three have outlived your usefulness. I was quite enjoying your indentured servitude," Crowley told us. He walked over to stand in front of me, and put a hand under my chin.

"Don't touch her!" Dean growled. Crowley glanced up at him briefly before smiling. I really didn't like that smile.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_December 31, 2010_

_I just realized that tonight it New Year's Eve. Huh. I missed Christmas. I didn't even realize it happened. Just I was still comatose. Damn demons._

_So, unwanted reader, are you still reading? I guess you are. Maybe deep down, I hope you are. So that when I'm dead and gone, somebody remembers him. So that when I'm gone, the Winchesters or Winged Ones or can maybe begin to understand. Because they don't really._

_Shall I continue? Yes? No? Maybe? Well, I will anyway. I need to get this out of me. I need to have somebody understand. I need something so that people can remember._

_I need something so that people know why._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_December 20, 2010 _

My head hurt. I was covered in blood, cuts, bruises, and I don't even want to know what. Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabe, Meg were somewhere. I didn't know. I couldn't hear them. Nobody came to my rescue. And Eli…. No. Don't think about that. Get out of this cell first. Don't panic. Crowley didn't hurt him too bad. Just a few cuts. Eli wasn't bleeding out on a torture rack somewhere because I actually went along with Sam's insane plan. Eli wasn't dying. No, of course not.

Avi… breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

Oww…. Breathing hurt.

"Shit," I whispered, trying to rein my panic in. I sucked in a few shaky breaths, and managed to stop the tears threatening to overspill. Okay, plan. I needed a plan. Eli was counting on me. Aww shit… Eli.

I physically tore my thoughts away, and focused on finding a way to get out of my little, three by three cell. Ahh… sweet memories.

"Avi?" My head jerked up, causing the world to spin again.

"Dean? Over here!" Dean and Sam appeared in the little window, and I forced a small smile onto my face. They didn't look too worse for wear. Thank God for that.

It took them a minute to open the door, but finally they figured it out.

"What happened to you?" Meg asked, looking me over. She had been hanging back a little. I looked down at myself, and gave her a rueful smile.

"I didn't get the worse of it," I said, voice shaking a little. "I mean, you look worse then me." It was true. Going at it with a few Hellhounds, and then in inevitable torture left her meat suit in pretty bad shape. But she didn't really get the worse out it either.

"Come on," Dean told me gently, wrapping an arm around my waist. I didn't realize how much my legs needed additional support until it was there.

"Have you seen Eli?" I asked them. Sam shook his head, and I sucked in another breath.

"We'll find him," Meg told me. I looked at her, suspicious that she was being nice, but grateful all the same.

"Crowley," I said, "He had him in the same room as me. He…"

"Where?" Sam asked quickly.

"Down the hall, make a left, three doors down on the right." Sam nodded once, before running off, Meg following him. After a little prodding from Dean, we started to make our way over there too.

"Is he there?" Dean asked. I was looking at the floor, breathing heavily now. The short walk had taken a lot out of me. It was pathetic.

"Yeah!" came Sam's curt reply.

"Is he okay?" I asked desperately. Eli had to be okay. He had to. I needed him to be okay.

"Avi?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's me," I told Eli, ignoring the pained way it sounded. I felt lightheaded with joy, but that could just be the blood lost. "Told ya I would find you." Eli laughed breathlessly as Meg and Sam led him out.

"Never doubted you for a moment." I smiled at him, ignoring the angry red cuts crisscrossing across his chest. And the fact that you couldn't even tell if his wings were white anymore. And the fact that he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Who else it left?" Dean asked him, and Eli's eyes drifted close for a moment.

"My sister. Raven. Isaac. Madeline died a few days ago."

"Eli, open your eyes," I told him, fighting the urge to close my own eyes. "I need you to stay awake."

"Guys, we need to get them out of here," Meg urged, "Before Crowley finds us again."

"Find the Winged Ones," I breathed, before slumping over.

"Avi?"

"Avi!"

The Winchesters' voices cut through the blackness that had engulfed me, but I was too far gone to care.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_December 31, 2010 _

_I don't wake up again until seven days later. And that's with Gabriel and Castiel healing me. Everyone had managed to kill Crowley, and get everyone out. Well… no. That's a lie I can believe in the few seconds before I fall asleep and in the first few moments after I wake up. That's a lie that they won't let me make true._

_I'm sure that you, unwanted reader, have guessed by now what happened. Eli never made it out of the God forsaken prison. And Gabe and Cas won't bring him back to me. Not that I expected them to. They didn't want to bring back Bobby. They won't bring back a Winged One that meant absolutely nothing to them._

_Austine won't even look at me. She looks exactly like her brother, white wings, dark hair and eyes. So I can't really look at her either without wanting to cry._

_She blames me for Eli's death. If it wasn't for me, he would have never even set foot on Earth. He would have stayed with his family, in the Winged One city. Her prefect way of life would still be intact._

_I blame myself too, but for different reasons. I wasn't fast enough, strong enough to keep the hunters from taking him. I had so many breakdowns, wasted so much time, that when I finally did find him, it was too late. When I finally did find him, I screwed it up so badly, I got him killed._

_Gabriel and Castiel won't bring him back, unwanted reader. I will._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I shut the cover of my journal firmly. Raven said that it was good for getting all of your feelings and shit out. She was the one Winged One that actually treated me as an equal, a person. And yeah, I guess she was right. It did help a little. It got all the thoughts rushing around my head to stop.

It didn't change things though. I needed to bring Eli back. I promised him that I would protect him. That he would be okay. I've failed enough times. Far too many times.

I wouldn't fail again.

**Hate me? Love me? No? Yes? Maybe? None of the above? All of the above? Tell me in a review! No seriously. Go click that little button a few inches below this. It's calling to you. Can you hear it? It saying, "REEVIEWWW!" in a really creepy voice. I would be scared if you don't review. Seriously. So click that button. Go ahead, I'll wait. *taps foot while waiting patiently* See! I waited! : ) **

** Until next time, keep reading, writing, and loving Supernatural!**


	34. Just Business

**HI!**

**Werewolf Girl 22 = awesome beta!**

The Return of Avi 

Just Business 

We needed to buy several motel rooms now that there were so many of us. Everyone was in the Winchester's room, watching the New York City New Year celebration. I was alone in the room I shared with Kacie. They should have known better. They should have known that while I wasn't in the mood to celebrate, I still shouldn't be left alone.

It was almost too easy to sneak out, and drive off in one of the cars we had 'borrowed'. It was pathetic really. It made me wonder why I had waited so long to bring Eli back. It made me wonder why tonight was so different from the lock and key I was usually under.

Eli had been buried in this clearing about ten miles from that God forsaken prison. It wasn't nearly far enough away from that awful place, but at least Austine had managed to convince the Winchesters not to torch his corpse. I think it went against their beliefs or something like that. It was the one piece of good luck I had.

I was going to dig him up before I brought him back. There was no way I was going to leave him in that coffin, buried in the ground with no one around for miles. No way I was going to put him through that.

A small sob left me unbidden, tears slipping down my face. I quickly wiped them away so that I could see where I was driving.

Bobby's death hadn't affected me like this. What kind of person did that make me? Would a demon even want my soul, damaged and tarnished as it was? Well, it didn't matter if it wanted it. Ruby's Knife was cold against my leg, streetlights gleaming off the blade. Eli was coming back.

The night air was cold as I pulled up to Eli's grave, the chill seeping into my bones. I shivered, and pulled my jacket around me tighter. I stood there at the foot of his grave, shovel in my hand for a few minutes while I got up the will power to start digging into the frost covered ground. The logical part of my mind was screaming at me, but it was so easy to ignore. Eli's face popped into my mind, and I started digging.

It took my longer then I thought it would, the dirt hard and unforgiving. I kept fighting back tears, but they spilled out on their own accord, freezing cold against my face.

Over and over again, scenes of Eli smiling, laughing played in my mind. Memories of our time back on Kronos replayed, reminding me of happier times, when my biggest worry was a scraped knee, or running out of bread. Times of when Eli and I were exhausted after following up leads on our missing kids, and just enjoying each other's company in our motel room. Periods of my life when I was happy, or at least as close to happiness as I was allowed to have before fate screwed up my life, taking the source of my happiness away from me.

"Avi. Stop." Tears ran down my face anew as I turned around to look at _him._ The Archangel that I trusted with my life, my soul, my friendship, a place into my family and yet was a monster in his own right. He was supposed to be my friend, but right now I hated him more then I cared to admit.

"Bring him back, and I will," I told him, my voice not shaking nearly as much as I thought it would. He sighed, and looked down at his feet.

"Sometimes people just die. We cannot interfere just because they are people we love."

"Why not? We have a great track record of that already!" I growled, "I mean, just look at you alone, and everything that you've screwed up." Hurt and anger flashed in his eyes before he drew himself up to his full height. Some back corner of my mind told me that pissing off a very powerful entity probably wasn't the best idea. But it was just so easy to forget how much power he really had. I mean, his Vessel really didn't lend to striking fear into the hearts of his enemies.

"I won't let you bring Eli back," he said firmly.

"Try it," I challenged, drawing out Ruby's Knife. It wouldn't kill him, but hopefully it would hurt like a bitch. We stared at each other for a moment, waiting to see which one of us would break first. In the end, I looked away, but only to slice open my palm.

"Avi-" he warned, but the rest was cut off as I quickly drew the banishing symbol on the ground, and activated it. My eyes burned a little from the sudden flash of light, but it faded away in time. Standing up, I wiped the blood off of the blade, put it back where it belonged, and tried to figure out how the hell I was going to fit a coffin into the truck.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I drew another banishing symbol on the dashboard, just in case, but no other angel came to try to persuade me to stop. It made me cry, but I don't know if it was out of relief or grief. Did I really mean that little to them that after one try, Gabriel and Castiel would just give up? I knew I had tagging on my ribs that hid me from angels, but Gabriel was always able to get into my mind before.

Vaguely, I wondered if this is how Dean feels sometimes. I know he's hard on himself, how low of an opinion he has of himself, and if this was how he felt, then I don't know how he deals with it. I don't know how he's still breathing.

It took me twenty minutes to find a crossroads, and another ten to put together the supplies I needed to summon the demon, and another five to actually bury the thing. Ruby's Knife was close to my hand, but hidden as I looked around desperately, needing the demon to show up. It had to show up. It had to.

"What took you so long, Dear?" the demon's sickly sweet voice asked from behind me. I turned around slowly to face the woman that was being possessed.

"Oh you know. Family kept getting in the way," I said off-handedly. The demon nodded, taking in my bloody palm, and tear stained face.

"You want Eli back, correct?" she asked, walking around me. I stayed where I was, not afraid that she would hurt me.

"If you're actually powerful enough to do it," I told her, and her eyes flashed red for a second before turning back to normal.

"Oh, trust me Dear. I can pull him back. The question is will you agree to my terms."

"And they are?"

"You get a day with your precious Eli before Hellhounds drag you down to Hell. No dimension hopping, for either of you," she said, counting each clause on her manicured fingers, "You're family can't pull you back out. If they do, something really nasty will happen to you."

"I get a month," I stated.

"A day," she told me.

"Three weeks."

"No, keep going lower."

"Two weeks, and that's it." The demon shrugged.

"Bye then," she told me, and began to walk away.

"Damn it," I swore under my breath before calling out to her, "Fine! I agree!" The demon smirked, and looked over her shoulder at me. "Just bring Eli back," I pleaded.

"Yeah, sorry. That isn't going to happen."

I had to shield my eyes as two hands appeared on either side of the demon's face, and she began to glow. When the light faded, I was alone with an angel. I didn't recognize him, although I thought I knew his adorable French accent. He looked at me, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Damn demons. But nice to see you properly, Avi," he told me.

"You're the dude that pulled me out of Purgatory," I realized, "What was your name… Bal… Balth…"

"Balthazar," the angel sighed. I just smiled at him.

"Right. Now, if you'd excuse me. I need to find another crossroads." I rolled my eyes when he flew in front of me.

"If you're going to deal, might as well do it with an angel," he said, hands holding my wrists. I glared at them pointedly, and he let go.

"You want to deal," I said slowly. Balthazar nodded, mojoing a wine glass into existence.

"Yes, I do."

"Won't Castiel and Gabriel give you hell?" He smiled at me patronizingly. I was really starting to like him less and less. He was a dick just like the rest of them!

"Mademoiselle, neither of those dicks have any hold over me. I can do whatever I want. That is of course, you still want the Winged One back. Because you know I can get him for you."

"How long do I get? What's the price?" I asked. This is actually a viable option. And I guess giving my soul to an angel is better then handing it over to a demon. "Do I still go to Hell?" Balthazar thought about it for a moment, sipping his wine.

"Well, I get your soul," he told me, "And because, your soul is so depressed and heartbreaking, and I can't resist a pretty face, I'll give you the rest of your natural life. Now, I don't know how long that'll be…. But you won't have to worry about Hellhounds banging down your doors."

"What happens when I die?" I asked quietly. So far, it sounded really good. There had to be a catch somewhere.

"Souls are power," he said slowly, "I would use yours to help fuel my Grace when I needed it. Or use it as a weapon if someone nasty comes after me." I nodded. Not a bad catch. Better then going to Hell I suppose.

"Deal."

There really wasn't any other choice. I just needed to see who had the better option for me. Demon or angel. Well, at least now I couldn't be yelled at for making a crossroad's deal. And I didn't have an expiration date hanging over my head.

Balthazar smiled down at me.

"Glad to hear that," he told me, before pressing the gentlest of kisses against my lips. He tasted of wine, and something I couldn't place as he kissed me, sealing the deal. I had a feeling it didn't need to be sealed with a kiss, and that it was just Balthazar being a purvey angel. But if it got Eli back to me, honestly, I really didn't care. It was better then kissing a demon. I really hadn't been looking forward to that.

He pulled away after a moment, and bowed his head.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Avi. I'll most likely see you soon."

I didn't even hear him, because climbing out of the car was Eli.

**Please review! ^^**


	35. I Got My Best Friend Back

**Last night's episode. I have no words other then that is the reason why I love this show. **

**Huge shout out to my beta Werewolf Girl 22**

The Return of Avi 

I Got My Best Friend Back

"Eli," I whispered, unable to do anything other then stand and gape. Joy floored me, more powerful then any grief could even dream of being. His white wings fluttered restlessly as he looked around, confusion etched on his features. "Oh my God."

"You're welcome," Balthazar said quietly, and I didn't need to turn around to see his smirk. Eli looked around for another moment before finally noticing us, his own mouth dropping open.

"Avi?" he asked, disbelief coloring his voice. I nodded, wanting to run and hug him, but my legs were frozen where they were. Tears of joy ran down my face, stinging when the cold wind hit them, but I really didn't care.

"Hey Eli," I said weakly, "Long time no see."

"But… How… What…" he trailed, still trying to figure out what had happened. I looked behind me, to see if maybe Balthazar would explain, but the angel had already left.

"I'll explain later," I promised, finding my feet again, and running over to him. I heard the air rush out of his wings as I enveloped him in a tight hug, and almost laughed. Eli was alive! I did it! I actually was able to bring him back!

Eli's arms and wings wrapped around me, and we stood there for a few minutes, the wind howling around us. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and let my eyes drift close.

"Missed you," I mumbled, "Sorry I let them take you."

"It's okay," Eli told me quietly, "I knew you'd come. Never doubted you." My breath hitched in my throat, and reluctantly I ended the hug.

"Come on. There's some people I want you to meet," I told him, a small smile on my face. I led him over to the truck, and hopped in. Somewhere under the joy filled haze my mind was in, the realistic part of my brain told me that I was in for some hell when I got back. But it didn't dampen my sprits in the slightest.

"Hey Avi?" Eli asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to Austine? To Isaac? To Raven?" I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, still grinning.

"Absolutely fine!" I told him, "Although Austine and Isaac don't like me very much."

"Well of course not," Eli said, "You _are_ Avi after all." I giggled, and nodded.

"And Kacie's okay," I said, "I was able to get her back a few months ago." Eli smiled, smart enough not to ask about the others. It was silent for a few more moments before Eli spoke again.

"I was dead."

"Yup," I said, not able to look him in the eye. My incredibly good mood lessened a little.

"What did you do?"

"I brought you back."

"Well, no shit Sherlock!" Eli told me a little angrily, "_How_?" I glanced over at him, knowing the anger was mostly concern for me.

"Does it really matter?" I asked quietly. "You're alive." Eli sighed.

"Of course it matters," he told me, "But obviously you don't want to talk about it."

"I'm fine," I promised, and he relaxed a little at the sincerity in my voice, "No huge side effects."

"Like being dragged to Hell?"

"Exactly. I'm a Hell free Nemlim!" I said proudly. Eli chuckled, and let his head rest against the window.

"So who are these people I'm meeting?" I just smiled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Don't shoot me!" I shouted as I opened the door to the Winchester's motel room. "Let me explain before you kill me!" Eli looked at me, eyes wide. I gave him a reassuring smile

"You said this was your family!" he hissed.

"They are," I told him, walking inside. I'm pretty sure it was warmer outside. Castiel and Gabriel were standing together by the far wall, their faces emotionless. Dean was sitting on his bed, pretending to be more focused on polishing his gun than looking at me. Kacie was sitting on Sam's lap, and were probably the warmest people in the room. Which really says something considering one of them doesn't even have a soul. Raven, Austine, and Isaac obviously didn't understand what had happened, and just looked confused. Austine got it pretty quick though when her brother walked in besides me. Dean's grip on his gun tightened a little bit more. I really hope that it isn't loaded. That could go bad really fast.

"That is not possible!" Austine shouted, backing away from the two of us like we had the plague. "He's dead!"

"I was," Eli told her, "But I'm back now. Really, it's me." Austine took a small step forward before throwing herself at her brother.

"You freaking idiot! Don't you dare do that to me again!" she said angrily, trying to squeeze the life out of Eli.

"I won't," he mumbled.

"Uncle Dean, stop," Kacie warned just as he was standing up. "Avi isn't stupid."

"Liar," Gabriel muttered, looking away when I glared at him. Dean slowly sat back down.

"Thanks Kace," I told her. She nodded, and smiled at me briefly.

"You made a deal with a demon," Castiel accused, voice hard and impassive. "After everything, you went and made a deal!"

"Come on Avi!" Dean yelled at me, "Why does _he_ have to live?" He gestured at Eli with his gun, eyes revealing just how angry with me he was.

"That's enough!" Eli told him, breaking away from his sister to stand by me. I stayed silent as everyone began yelling at me, or defending me. I didn't meet anybody's eyes until Kacie got up to stand next to me. I knelt down to her level, and she whispered in my ear. I nodded once. Of course, that made a lot of sense.

"You done?" I asked quietly, standing back up. "Or do you want to get in a few hits?" Everyone in the room fell silent. "Thank you. Now, if you want I can tell you want happened. Or you can keep on yelling, and I'll take everyone who wants to go with me, and disappear to live a long, full, _Hellhound free_ life." Damn, did that get their attention.

"You didn't deal," Castiel realized softly.

"I didn't deal with a demon," I corrected.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean demanded, angrier with me if possible.

"An angel," I said, "Made a deal with one of the Winged Dicks."

"Who?" Gabriel demanded at the same time Sam asked,

"How long?"

"Until I die, and don't worry, it isn't anyone on the other side of your civil war."

"When will you die?" Dean asked, and I could see the different plans to keep me safe whirling inside his head.

"He didn't give me a collection date," I told him, "So I die when I die."

"Avi, who made the deal?" Castiel pressed.

"Why? So you can kill him?" Both Archangels looked away. "That's what I thought." My brain didn't register Castiel's movement until he was already sticking an arm into my stomach. White light spilled out as I felt my soul try to wither away from him.

"Cas!" Dean's eyes were wide with shock when Eli managed to pull me away, wings flared up around me protectively. I doubled over, trying to catch my breath, and Kacie helped to support some of my weight.

"You son of a bitch," I wheezed, "You fricken asshole!" But Castiel was already gone. Sam walked over, holding his hands up in surrender when Eli pulled me closer to him.

"She should sit down," he said calmingly. "I won't hurt her." I nodded in agreement, and let myself by led over to the couch.

"So who should we expect to not see anymore?" Raven asked jokingly. I looked over at the younger Winged One and gave her a tired smile.

"His name is Balthazar."

"Damn it," Gabriel muttered before flying off, presumably to pay Balthazar a visit.

"Why him?" Sam asked curiously.

"Look, can we please not do the Twenty Questions?" I pleaded, "I just want to watch the ball drop, and then curl up and got to sleep. Possibly for a few weeks."

"Of course you can," Eli told me, glaring as if to dare anyone to say something different. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you. Now get me a soda."

"I'm not your husband!" he retorted, plopping down next to me.

"No, you're my best friend, and I literally just save your ass. So go get me a soda," I told him.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my God, are they _always_ like this?" Dean moaned, looking at the gun he still held longingly.

"Sorry Uncle Dean," Kacie told him, fighting a smile. He let out another groan, and flopped down backwards onto the bed.

"Come on, we're not that bad!" I said.

"Yes, you are," at least half the people in the room told us seriously. I pouted, but it was gone in a second when Sam threw me a Coke.

"I knew I liked you for some reason," I grinned. He rolled his eyes before sitting down next to me, and flicking back on the TV. I sighed happily, and let my head rest on Eli's shoulder. I knew this euphoria I was feeling wasn't going to last very long, but right now, I was just going to enjoy it until the next heartbreak happens.

**REVIEW! ^^**


	36. Gunshots

**: )**

**Thank you Werewolf Girl 22! : )**

**: )**

The Return of Avi 

Gunshots

Time passed quickly for the next couple of weeks. Gabriel created this giant mansion that we live in, and gives us a permanent base. A new Bobby's house if you will. Sam and Dean went on a few minor hunts, easy salt and burns while I helped to get everyone settled in. Nobody brought up how we were going to get back to Kronos, or if we were even going to try. I don't think I wanted to go back. I was needed here, on Earth. If the Nemlims could function without me for the months I had been gone, then they didn't really need me, did they? And I was building a life here, a rather good one if I do say so myself. I had my family, as complete as it ever could be.

Dean was still trying to find a way to get Sam's soul back. I don't blame him. Sam was kind of creepy without all of the emotions that characterize him. But apparently Crowley, Cas, and Gabe said that shoving Sam's soul down his throat could kill him, or worse. I'm not going to comment on the reliability of Crowley, but Cas and Gabe wouldn't lie about something like this. And soulless Sam was better then no Sam, right? Dean didn't agree with me. Half the time, I didn't agree with me.

Eli didn't have any permanent effects from being kidnapped or from being dead. Well, at least not that I picked up on. He seemed happy. He was making jokes, and hanging around with everybody, hell even cooking. I kicked him out of the kitchen when he almost burned it down though. Some things you just don't let some people do.

Austine wasn't as hateful towards me anymore. She still wasn't friendly, but at least she didn't try to push me down the stairs again. Bringing her brother back had been something good in her books. I did something right for once.

Isaac still hated me. I would have no problem believing that he would kill me in my sleep if he could. Thankfully, he had a strong sense of self-preservation. He spent most of his time sulking in his room, not bothering to come out if I was around. The only one he would talk to was Austine. Raven had been "corrupted by the Nemlim filth."

But Raven was actually a really fun Winged One to be around. She was funny, and sweet, and didn't care about who or what I was. She was a bit uptight about her morals though. Living in a city full of slavery had been hell for her. I wasn't sure why she didn't come over with us when we rebelled, but didn't push it.

My darling Kacie was as sweet and innocent as ever.

So I was waiting for the other shoe to stomp down, and destroy my patchwork family. Probably with blood, and pain, and death, and I wouldn't be able to save anyone or bring them back to life. Gabriel was betting on an Apocalypse erupting up out of nowhere. Castiel thought Raphael was going to attack us to get to Gabe and himself. It would probably be a combination of both of them, maybe a freak accident thrown in for good measure. Because that was just our luck. I really had to have a talk with Fate, who I found out is a real, physical being. A chick too. I wonder why she hated us.

Saying that I wasn't that surprised when Dean came rushing in all excited about his new plan to get Sammy his soul back would be an understatement. Say that I wasn't surprised about what his plan actually was would be the lie of the century.

"Death wants you to become him for a day?" Sam repeated. Sam and I had been in the library when Dean ran in.

"Yeah, I can't take off the ring for twenty-four hours," Dean said, placing the Horseman's ring on the table. I stared at it warily, the white stone easily becoming a red ruby in my mind. The sound of screams and fighting, and my own gleeful laughter began to echo inside my mind. Sam said something, but I couldn't make out the words. A Horseman's ring is a Horseman's ring. It didn't matter what kind. It called to me. It wanted me to put it on.

"Put it away," I whispered shakily. Dean instantly slipped it into his pocket, and the call was gone.

"You alright there?" Sam asked, putting a hand on my shaking shoulder. I shook my head.

"Dean, you can't. I know you want to find Sam's soul. I do too! But not like this. Please, don't take the deal!" I pleaded.

"Because you can really talk about making deals right now," Dean said coldly, and my heart sank. I knew that tone of voice, that glimmer of steel in his eyes. And did he really need to bring up the deal I made? Just because I made a stupid choice, it didn't mean that he could too! It just meant that I understood where he was coming from, and damn that man! He should know better!

"Dean, what if you become Death like Avi became War," Sam argued, "What if it takes you over?"

"I asked him about that," Dean said, sounding very smug. I didn't like it on him. "If it does, Sam's soul immediately comes back, and he will hunt me down, and make me take off the ring. There's a failsafe." I shook my head, trying very hard not to look at the pocket the ring was in.

"I don't like this," I told him firmly, "In fact, I hate this. This has very bad idea written allover it. No Dean, I'm not done. Don't interrupt me. I know that I'm kinda being a hypocrite, but I really don't give a damn. This is a bad idea."

"Do you have a better one?" Dean asked me.

"Let me go on without my soul?" Sam offered, "I mean, both Heaven and Hell agree that shoving it down my throat wouldn't be a good idea. I want to listen to them."

"I'll have to agree," I said quietly, looking down at the desktop. "At least until we find another way."

"Dean!" Sam shouted as his brother pulled out the ring.

"Stop!" I yelled, but he slipped it on, and disappeared in the blink of an eye. "No! Damn it Dean!" I squeezed my eyes shut, and took a deep, cleansing breath.

"I need some air," Sam told me before quickly walking out of the room. I didn't say anything about how it was obvious that he was going to try to find a way to keep his soul out. I collapsed into an overly comfy chair, and stayed there until Kacie found me a few hours later.

"Eli and Austine are going to take us all to go see a movie," she told me, trying to limit her excitement when she saw how tired I was. "We were wondering if you wanted to come."

"No, it's okay," I told her quietly, "I think I'm just going to take a nap or something." She nodded, and skipped out of the library. I waited to make sure I had the house to myself before getting up to look through the shelves. I needed to find a way on how to neutralize a Horseman without actually killing it. Just in case.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

About an hour later, my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I fished it out, frowning when I saw Eli's Caller ID. They should be in the middle of the movie by now. Why was he calling me?

"What happened?" I asked as soon as I answered it.

"Avi! You need to get out of the house!" Kacie told me, voice panicked. It didn't even occur to me to ask her why. I just started moving. Kacie had this habit of knowing things before they actually happen. My baby girl was a psychic, and a scarily accurate one at that. She knew that Eli was going to die, that I made the deal with Balthazar. And now she was saying that I had to run. I didn't question her judgment.

"Avi, what's wrong?" Sam asked as I flew past him and down the stairs.

"We need to get out of here!" I called over my shoulder.

"No! Avi!" Kacie yelled, "DUCK!" I hit the floor, and started rolling before my brain registered the sound of a gun firing. "Uncle Sammy is trying to kill you!" I was hiding behind a couch before her words sunk in. Sammy? Trying to kill me? That bastard!

"Kacie, call Dean," I said quickly before hesitating. I could hear Sam walking into the room so I sprinted to the next room, the dining room, and took cover. "Tell him to not take off the ring. No matter what happens. Do you understand me?"

"Av-"

"Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Kacie whispered as the phone blew apart in my hand. I swore loudly as I felt shrapnel dig into my scalp and hand, but kept running. I needed a weapon, any weapon.

"Avi, stop running," Sam told me, "It's just going to be harder this way."

"What the fuck Sam?" I demanded, making my way into the kitchen. I couldn't see him as I grabbed a steak knife from the drawer. I had a blade, now I needed a gun.

"You're the best shot I have," he explained simply as I moved away from the sound of his voice. "I can't let Dean shove my soul down my throat. It'll kill me. I'm doing fine without it!" I bit my lip to keep from saying something, and crept up the stairs. Sam saw me just as I ran around the corner.

"Not that Dean cares," Sam continued bitterly as I grabbed my handgun from my room, and traded my steak knife for my machete. "All he cares about is his little brother, Sammy." He was in no hurry, calmly walking down the hall to my room. I was near the end of the hall, so the only way out really was the window. I could jump out of it. It would hurt like hell, but better then being killed.

"Sam, you don't have to do this," I told him when he walked into my room. I slowly made my way to the window, gun pointed right at him. Sam held his gun at his side, totally relaxed and calm. I felt like I was about to explode.

"I don't want to."

"Then don't, damn it!" I snarled before throwing myself out the window. I was right. Landing did hurt like hell. I think I broke my arm as I pushed myself onto my feet and began running into the woods surrounding the house. I glanced back to see Sam watching me from my window, the ghost of a smile on his face.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I ran with no direction, no destination in mind. I was just running to get away. All I had with me was my machete and handgun, and my arm was screaming at me, and my head was still dripping blood from when my cell phone exploded. I was weak and tired, and I wanted nothing more then to wake up from this nightmare. Because if Dean couldn't get Sam's soul back, then I would have to kill the younger Winchester. He was a threat to my family, and I will not let that stand.

I stopped short when I heard someone running behind me, easy, even footsteps following the trail I had blazed through the underbrush. I turned; my eyes adjusted enough to the darkness that I could see Sam's form coming towards me. I didn't hesitate. My gun came around in one easy motion, and I fired two shots. Sam stumbled to a halt before dropping to the ground. I wanted to cry, but couldn't find it in me. This wasn't my Sammy, who smelled like cinnamon, who had so much empathy it was unhealthy, who could make everything okay with a smile. I wanted to cry, but couldn't find it in me.

And then he twitched.

**No, Sammy isn't dead, so don't yell at me! It would be kinda hard to keep going without him! **

**Please review! They are love personified and I love love! (Hehe. Who else thought of My Bloody Valentine with Cupid?)**


	37. Soulful

**Happy Mother's Day! : D **

The Return of Avi 

Soulful 

Sam twitched and I think my heart skipped a beat. That bastard was still alive. Killing him now would be different, colder. Before he was attacking me. I was on the defensive, running for my life. But now…. Now I could just leave. I didn't have to put a bullet into his brain. I didn't have to kill Sammy. I didn't have to face the look in Dean's eyes when he realized what I had done. I would have to disappear though. I couldn't face Dean. Not after killing his little brother, even in self-defense. I kill Sam, I kill Dean. It was as simple as that really. The Winchesters, when normal and sane, always put their brother before anything. Even me. Or maybe especially me.

I walked over to Sam, and looked down at him. My shot had been horrible, only hitting him in the thigh and side. It wouldn't have even killed him if he got patched up soon. The only major threat to him was blood loss. And he was just smiling at me, smug as can be. Part of me wondered if Sam wanted to die as anger tore through me. But that would be counterproductive to him. Unless Sam thought it was the better option than getting his soul shoved down his throat. Just trying to guess at Sam's motives made my head hurt worse then it already did.

My hand seemed independent of my body as I aimed my gun at Sam's head. He just stared at me, and I was so focused on keeping my hand from shaking that I didn't see his hand move until I was already on the ground. I screamed as I landed hard on my already broken arm, and I distantly heard someone yell me name. I kicked Sam in the side to make him let go of my ankle, and rolled away from him. He had managed to find his gun, and it was pointed right at my chest when I turned to face him.

"Avi!" Dean shouted from the edge of the woods, but I didn't answer him.

"Pull the trigger already," I snarled at Sam, my gun lying in my lap. My hand was wrapped around it loosely, but I had no intention of using it just yet. Sam would probably shoot if I moved even an inch. Then again, he was going to shoot me anyway.

"Avi!" Eli yelled, somewhere inside of the woods.

"Sam! Sammy!"

They sounded so close to us. I could see Dean's shadow moving through the trees. All I had to do was open my mouth, to call out to them. I didn't though. I watched Sam as he was completely silent, gun never wavering. And then Dean saw us. I didn't have any reaction until Dean was right behind his brother. I smirked, and Sam turned around just in time to be knocked out. Only then did I get to my feet, and pointed my gun again at Sam's head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean told me, grabbing my arm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"He was going to kill me," I said coldly, "He's dangerous. He's going to go after me again, or Kacie, or Eli, or Raven, or you."

"We'll lock him up," Dean tried.

"And he'll escape. You know better than anyone how smart Sam is. And I would consider that, but you didn't wear the ring for twenty-four hours." He looked away shamefully, and I chuckled. "Don't worry. It's a good thing."

"Please Avi," Dean pleaded, "Give me a little bit more time." I looked at him sadly. Sam always came first. I maybe came second or third.

"Twelve hours." I finally gave in, but not how he was expecting. "Twelve hours and I leave." Dean nodded, then my words sunk in. His head snapped up to look at me, betrayal and hurt clear in his eyes.

"Don't make me choose," he told me quietly.

"Because it will be Sam every time," I finished as Eli came running over. I silenced his incoming questions with a look, before glancing down at Sam. "I shot him. You'll need to patch him up." Eli followed me dutifully as I left the Winchesters behind and walked into the house. Kacie was sitting on the kitchen table, her face still wet with tears.

"I don't wanna leave Uncle Dean!" she cried, "I wanna stay here!"

"It's not safe," I told her gently, pulling out the medical supplies. Sometimes I wondered if Gabriel had stocked us up with enough to supply a small hospital.

"But-"

"This isn't up for discussion!" I yelled, and she flinched away from me. Eli watched me for a long moment, before picking Kacie up, and carrying her off. The other Winged Ones poked their heads out of the living room. Isaac looked distinctly displeased that I was still breathing. I turned my back to them, and began to patch myself up. Eventually, they vanished to wherever they were before.

After a few minutes, Dean walked in, his brother's blood on his hands. He wordlessly grabbed the supplies he needed and left. I couldn't even look at him. I didn't really want to. I finished splinting my arm, and collapsed down into a chair. I have no clue how long I sat there for, just existing. Everything around me seemed to stop, and I let my brain shut down. I drifted off to sleep sometime after that. And awoke with a scream.

"Avi! Avi! It's okay!" Dean told me, holding me back from attacking Sam. The younger Winchester stood on the far wall, watching me nervously.

"Of course it's not okay!" I snarled, stomping down hard on Dean's foot. He sucked in a breath, but didn't let go.

"Avi, it's me. Really. One hundred percent Sam," he told me, and I growled at him.

"Told ya," Dean muttered, and Sam glared at him.

"Dean! You must be-"I stared to yell, but he leaned in whisper in my ear.

"Death put his soul back. He doesn't remember anything." I stiffened, and slowly Dean let me go. Well, that explained why Sammy wasn't hurt anymore.

"So he's completely back. No ifs, ands, or buts," I said, still glaring at Sam.

"Look, I know you don't believe me," Sam told me, "But I got sprung from the Cage. I'm not sure how. But I'm back, and you're back, and suddenly you have kids." I laughed, and Kacie cautiously came out of where she was hiding.

"Do we still have to leave?" she asked pitifully, and Sam looked at me wide-eyed. I glanced up, and everyone else had gathered in the doorway.

"No," I finally said, "We can stay for now. It technically is my house after all." Dean made a small noise, and I turned to raise an eyebrow at him.

"This isn't your house," he told me, "It's mine and Sammy's." I smiled at him patronizingly, and patted him on the shoulder.

"The _Impala_ is yours and Sammy's. This mansion is mine. Gabriel made it for me."

"Gabriel?" Sam muttered quietly.

"Actually, he made it for us," Kacie corrected, "All of us."

"Shhh!" I told her in a stage whisper, "Don't them tell them that!" Eli chuckled, and put an arm around my waist.

"So I can unpack?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah," I told him, before forcing myself to walk over and hug Sammy. I took a deep breath, and grinned. He smelled like cinnamon now. The monster who had tried to kill me seemed to be gone. Sam hugged me back tightly.

"Good to see you again," he muttered.

"You too."

**Because I'm in a really really good mood, I'm giving you all a gift. A second chapter will be up in like 15 minutes! : )**

**-G**


	38. Old Times

**Chapter #2 today! So if you haven't read the first one, go back a chapter!**

**And a huge thank you to Werewolf Girl 22! Yup, Eli did want to go all bat shit crazy on Sammy. Quite possibly with ninja kicks. Hehe : )**

The Return of Avi 

Old Times 

"I don't like this." I sighed, and kept throwing clothes into my duffel bag. We shouldn't be gone for more than two weeks. "Avi, no. Please don't go." I glanced over at Eli who was sitting on my bed dejectedly, and packed my silver and iron blade Bobby gave me.

"Come on. You really think Dean will take no for an answer?" I asked jokingly, "If I don't come willingly, he'll probably throw me into the trunk and drive off anyways." He cracked a smile.

"So you're going off to hunt with Sam and Dean, even though Sam tried to kill you."

"Exactly!" I told him, chuckling a little, "It would be good for us, getting in some family bonding time. Dean promises it'll be just like old times." Eli stiffened at that, his wings drawing a little closer to his body.

"I don't trust them," he whispered as I sat down next to him. I sucked in a breath, but nodded. He really had no reason to trust them, all things considered. He trusted the angels even less.

"Trust me then," I told him.

"Of course I trust you," Eli said quietly, "But I don't trust them to keep you safe. Avi, girls are being kidnapped. They're around your age!"

"And the day I can't take care of myself is the day I'll shoot myself in the head," I told him, a little hurt that he didn't think I could take care of myself. "I don't need the Winchesters to look after me. And I don't need you to either." I grabbed my duffel bag, and swung it over my shoulder.

"Avi, wait," Eli sighed. I paused by the door, and turned to face him.

"I'm going on this hunt."

"I know, I know. Just be careful, alright?"

"What's the fun in that?" I asked mischievously, grinning when I got a laugh out of him. "Call ya when we get to the motel."

"No you won't," I heard Eli call after me as I walked down the stairs.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Have faith!" Kacie giggled at me, leaning up against the couch.

"Bye Avi," she told me. I smiled at her.

"Bye Kace. See ya in a few days."

"Avi! What's the hold up?" Dean asked, taking my duffel bag, and disappearing back outside. "We're wasting daylight!" I rolled my eyes and followed him. I felt better already.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So who's the girl?" I asked, fiddling with my skirt. I hated those things, but if you're FBI, you got to look the part.

"Penny Dessertine. She went missing after the plane she was in with her boyfriend crashed," Sam explained.

"Yeah, she's the third girl to go missing so far," Dean added, messing with his tie. We were in Oregon, and on the way to talk with Penny's sister.

"Any connection?" I asked.

"The first two girls went to church, but other than that, no," Sam told me as Dean pulled up to Penny's sister's house.

"Okie dokie!" I said, before hopping out. Sam and Dean looked at me for a long moment. "What?"

"Nothing," the Winchesters said quickly, and I couldn't help but grin. It had been a while since they said something at the same time.

I waited patiently for the Winchesters to join me, and for Dean to ring the door bell. A woman answered the door almost immediately.

"Hi, Ms. Dessertine? I'm Special Agent Singer, and these are my partners, Special Agents Tyler and Jackson," I said "May we come in and ask you a few questions?"

"Yes, yes, of course," she said, letting us into the house. I smiled my thanks, and followed her inside.

"Excuse me, Ms. Dessertine. May Agent Jackson and I see Penny's room?" Sam asked her.

"Uhh… yes. Down the hall and third door on the right."

"Thank you," Sam told her, and led Dean down the hall. I sat down on the couch across from the sister and began to ask her questions about Penny. Penny didn't go to church, or any religious activities for that matter. She was a real face your fears type of girl. It was the only reason why she actually went up in that plane in the first place. She didn't know the other two missing girls. So I got absolutely nothing.

"Excuse me, this is probably rude," the sister started, "But how did you get hurt?" I stiffened a litter, pulling my jacket sleeve down over my cast, and adjusting my hair so it hid the bandages on my head.

"Car accident," I lied.

I asked the sister a few more routine questions until Sam and Dean finally came back, Dean hiding something underneath his jacket. We thanked her for her time, and left.

"So what did you steal?" I asked as soon as we got to the motel room. Sam chuckled, and glanced at Dean who pulled out a small notebook.

"You stole her diary?" he asked in disbelief. Dean shrugged.

"Yeah." I smiled to myself. This was the happiest I had ever seen Dean, and it was just amazing. His joy was contagious, spreading throughout the air.

"What does it say?" I asked curiously, trying to take the diary. Dean held it above my head, and began to read it silently. I told myself that I wouldn't jump to try to get the book. I told myself that I was above that, that I was more mature then that. I actually semi-believed myself. So, I stole Sam's laptop, and plopped down on my bed. Sam looked at us, before shaking his head.

"I'm dead for a year and a half, and you two are still really childish," he said, "Comforting." I glanced up at him. Dean had explained Sammy's situation. We weren't going to tell him anything about being soulless so the wall Death put in his mind wouldn't come crumbling down. Eli was upset that he couldn't hurt Sam for trying to kill me. That would have been a little hard to explain. But, we decided that it would be fore the best. So I smiled, and giggled while Dean glared at us. I don't think Sam saw through it.

"Oh, I'm awesome!" Dean declared a few minutes later.

"That's debatable," I mumbled. Sam heard me and grinned.

"What did you find?' he asked. Dean held the diary up in front of him, and began to read.

"I have decided. I am going to give Stan my most precious gift."

"Okay, that sounded really creepy coming from you," I told him, and Sam quickly agreed.

"The other two girls were big church goers right?" Dean asked. "So…"

"This thing is going after virgins," Sam realized.

"Bingo," Dean told him, "Like I said. I'm awesome."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Another girl, Melissa got attacked last night, but Sam and Dean wouldn't let me go with them to question her. I was locked down in the motel room, literally. They tied me to a freaking chair! They didn't want to risk me going out in public ever since they learned I was still a virgin. Which was really stupid and sexist in a way. The monster brought down a plane. A motel room probably wasn't going to stop it. And then Dean suggested that I go to a bar! He's still limping. I love the man, but sometimes he can be a freaking dick!

"Can you untie me now?" I asked dryly when they came back a few hours later. Sammy had the decency to look embarrassed as he freed me. "Thank you."

"Whatever this thing is, it likes virgins and gold," Dean told me, "Any ideas?" I thought about it for a moment, walking around the room to get circulation flowing again.

"I haven't heard about anything like that," I said, "Whatever it is, it's old."

"Do any of you know what World of Warcraft is?" Sam asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Never heard of it," Dean said, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"It's this online game," I explained, "You're a hero, and you hunt down monsters, complete quests, go on raids, slay dragons…." They both stared at me. "Eli liked it when we first got here," I muttered. No, it couldn't be. Could it? But they were extinct.

"Alright then," Dean said, "So what's on World of Warcraft that's popping up, Sammy?" I didn't really listen to their conversation. Instead, I tried to work through the idea my mind gave me. "Dragons," I said, interrupting Sam in the middle of saying something.

"Dragons?" he repeated. I nodded.

"Dragons, my friends," I told them, "We're going to slay dragons."

"Yeah, you aren't too excited about that," Dean observed. I sighed.

"Dragons kidnap virgins in all of the lore. They have this fascination with gold. They can take down a plane."

"Avi, they don't exist," Sam told me.

"It's the only one that fits."

Naturally, the only way to kill a dragon is with a sword forged with dragon blood. And that is one of the few weapons we actually don't have. So many calls, threats, and flirting on my side later, we came up with someone who might have one. Dean took the Impala to go get it, leaving Sam with me. At least I wasn't tied to a chair again. For now.

It was nice catching up with Sammy. I didn't tell him about anything that happened on Earth, but I told him about my kids on Kronos, and why I came here again. I told him about Eli, and Kacie, and Austine, and how I really want to punch Isaac in the face half the time. I finally got to yell at him about his idiotic plan to trap the Devil. It just made it better that his plan actually worked. He told me how it wasn't the same once I left, and how Lucifer and Michael promised to bring me back if the Winchesters said yes. He told me how stupid that was, because it just pissed Dean and himself off. We talked for hours.

"Sammy!" We both groaned when Gabriel popped into the room around midnight.

"We were just about to go to bed!" I complained, flopping down on my bed. Gabe grinned. "Don't you dare," I told him before he could even open his mouth. The Archangel chuckled, and threw an arm around an amused Sam.

"Nice to see ya back, kiddo," Gabe told him.

"Really?" Sam asked in surprise. Gabe thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

"It might make everybody less angsty." I giggled as my pillow hit the back of the Archangel's head with a loud thump. He slowly turned to face me, and I instantly knew that it had been a really, really bad idea. Pillows rained down on me, burying me underneath them.

"Help!" I called, trying to dig my way out of the mountain.

"Can't!" Sam told me, but it sounded muffled.

"I buried him too," Gabriel said as I poked my head out. I sighed as more pillows landed on top of my head. Giving up, I snuggled in and fell asleep. I was exhausted anyway.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You'll have to pay the price then," I warned, glaring at Sam. A day later, and two more girls had been taken. Dean still wasn't back yet, the sword being at least an eighteen hour drive away, even with Dean's reckless driving. I was freaking stir crazy, and Sam wouldn't let me out in broad daylight. A dragon wasn't going to swoop down and carry me off in the middle of the day!

"Avi," Sam sighed.

"Look, there's a coffee shop just down the street. You can walk me there," I said, "Please Sammy!" He looked up at the ceiling, still blocking the door. "Please?"

"You're impossible, you know that?" he asked me. I just smiled sweetly. "One cup of coffee."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean shattered the sword. He blew up the rock that protected it, and shattered the sword. Brilliant job Dean. The said sword was resting on my lap while the Winchesters were planning out where the dragons would be. I wouldn't be going. They were going to tie me up again.

"I'm hurt, you know that? Really, really hurt. On a deep, profound level," I told them, not making it easy for them to catch me. If fifteen minutes later, I still hadn't convinced them, I would give up. There were girls' lives in danger after all.

"Why can't I come with you? It would make it easier for you to keep an eye on me. And besides! So far the dragon has only taken brunettes. I'm technically a red head." The Winchesters looked at each other.

"I've been locked in a motel room with her for three days," Sam told Dean tiredly, "It was Hell. I'm not going to argue with her again."

"Hey! I'm a joy to be around!" I pouted.

"Fine," Dean finally caved. "You're coming." I nodded, slipping into hunting mode.

"Let's go save some girls then."

**Review? Please? Pretty please? With an innocent, nonevil Castiel on top? **

**-G**


	39. A Stupid Book Written In Blood

**Hello again everyone! : D I hope you all enjoy the chapter! **

**And because I really don't say it anywhere near often enough, thank you to everyone. Really. I love you all, and every review/fav/alert/hit I get makes my day. Thank you! : D**

**Thank you so much Werewolf Girl 22 for betaing! (Is that a word? Yes? No? I'm going to go with it!) **

**ENJOY!**

The Return of Avi 

A Stupid Book Written In Blood

Why do all the creepy crawlies live in sewers? They're freaky as hell! I shivered a little as a draft blew through, and took out the flashlight from my backpack, flicking it on. The darkness of the tunnel seemed to swallow up the feeble light. Dean had the sword shard in his hand, and started to walk towards where we had guessed the girls would be. I was really jumpy, flinching whenever there was the slightest noise. Sam put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and let me go in front of him. I kept my gun out, and it comforted me a little. It wasn't like me to be nervous like this. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all.

"We're definitely in the right place," Dean said after a few minutes. I played my flashlight around the small room we were in, the beam reflecting off a pile of gold jewelry in the corner.

"If this is home base, then where are the girls?" I asked, not seeing a way out of the room other then the direction we just came from.

"Dead?" Sam suggested, looking over some sort of shrine the dragons had set up. Well that was optimistic and cheerful. Dean and I walked over to stand on either side of him. It seemed to be your typical shrine. Lit candles, incense, a sacrificial goat head, all normal stuff really. The goat head was fresh though. Its blood stained my fingers when my hand brushed past it.

"Someone was here less than fifteen minutes ago," I said, picking up the one book on the table. "Oh, gross!"

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's made of human skin!" I told them, flipping through it. "And written in blood."

"Hello? Is somebody there?" a woman called out. Her voice echoed through the sewers, but she sounded close.

"Please! Help us!" another woman begged.

We looked at each other for a moment before running towards their voices. I slipped the book into my bag, and had to stop short when the Winchesters vanished. How the hell had I gotten lost? I looked around panicked for a minute before spotting a small opening in the side of the sewer. It was a miracle that Sam had managed to get through. The sound of wing beats came from the vent overhead as I slipped into the hidden room. We didn't have much time.

"It's okay. We're going to get you out of here," Sam promised, kneeling down next to a grate. Inside there must have been at least five almost identical looking women. The dragon certainly had a specific type.

"Yeah, we need to move that along," I said, glancing back over my shoulder.

"Where were you?" Dean asked.

"Lost, and now we got a dragon incoming. So get ready with your sword shard!" Dean and Sam looked at me. "What? Dragon! Coming! Now! Damn, you guys make horrible knights!"

I heard the whoosh of wings before I was flying through the air, and crashed into the wall. I stayed there in a crumpled heap for a few moments, dazed. Around me, I could hear fighting, and heard both the Winchesters landing hard. A dragon couldn't seriously be beating both of them, could it? I hauled myself up in time to see the sword shard slip down a grate. Sam and Dean were each occupied with their own dragon, (that explained why they were getting their asses kicked) so no one noticed me lurch over, and try to grab it.

"Sam! Switch!" I called when I couldn't reach it. He punched the dragon in the nose, before darting around it. I stepped forward to block the dragon off, well prepared to go flying again. It snarled at me, and I pulled out my gun and shot it. Someone screamed. It stumbled back a few steps, and I took that second to glance around. Sam had just stabbed the dragon that was cornering Dean. I shielded my eyes as a harsh light flashed, blinding in contrast to the darkness of the sewer. My dragon took one look at us and fled. The only sound was our own heavy breathing, and a few whimpers from the trapped women.

"You guys okay?" Sam asked. I nodded, and shot the lock on the grate. We helped the women up, and out, saying soothing words, and checking them all over for injuries. They were a little wary of me, but I was okay with that. The worst injury physically was a broken arm. I had no clue how they were mentally or emotionally. Getting them to the surface and fresh air seemed to help tremendously.

"My name? Sure it's-" I shook my head when Dean hung up on emergency services. "Alright, help's on the way."

"Thank you," Penny told us as we got up to leave. The women were all huddled near each other, leaning on each other for support and comfort. I had faith in their full recoveries. "Really."

"You're welcome," Sam said. I smiled at them before we walked over to the Impala.

"You were right Dean," I said as he started up the Impala.

"I'm right about a lot of things," he told me, and I rolled my eyes at the shit-eating grin he was wearing. "What am I right about this time?"

"We needed to go on a family bonding hunt. And it worked out too. We killed a bad guy, saved the girls, reconnected, I consider that to be a rather successful hunt!"

"Rather successful," Sam echoed thoughtfully. "What would be very successful?" They glanced back at me when I didn't answer after a few minutes. I met their gaze, and smiled to myself.

"Having it be the last hunt anyone ever needs to go on."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Avi, you've been studying that book for hours now. Take a break!" Raven told me. I glanced up from translating the book I had gotten from the dragons' shrine and shook my head.

"I haven't seen this language since I stumbled into some archeologist's Heaven when I was eleven," I said, "This is seriously old, and important. Like, Apocalyptic important. It's going to take me ages to translate the whole thing."

"You're doing it off of memory?" Raven asked, looking at the few sentences I had already translated.

"Yeah. The translation will be a little off, but I'll hopefully be able to get the gist of it. If not, I can always get some angelic help."

"What do you have so far?" she asked.

"It's some sort of ritual having to do with the Mother," I told her, "And it has something to do with where monsters go when they die."

"So Purgatory. Crowley would have loved to known that," Raven said. I grinned, and went back to translating. After a few seconds, the Winged One sighed, and closed the book. "Look. We've all had to suffer five days of really bad food. Please cook for us!"

"But important translation!" I argued.

"It'll still be there when you get back. Besides, it's good to take a break."

"Fine," I sighed, standing up. "I'll cook. Wanna help?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "How hard could it be?" I giggled and didn't explain why when Raven asked me. She would find out after a few minutes in the kitchen.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Somehow, I got roped into cooking, _and_ doing the dishes. I don't know who thought that was a good idea. Sam helped me though, and Eli volunteered after that. If I didn't know better, I would say that he didn't trust Sam being alone with me. But I knew better. I think.

"So Raven said we might have Apocalypse Two on our hands," Eli said after we loaded everything into the dishwasher.

"Another one?" Sam asked tiredly. Because obviously we've been there, done that already. The jerk.

"Yeah. It looks like the dragons were going to summon something," I told them, "So if you would excuse me, I have some more blood to translate."

"She's joking, right?" I heard Eli ask as I went back upstairs.

"No, not really," Sam said, "It was actually written in blood."

"Oh." I shook my head as I walked into the library and sat back down. It would be a long night.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I thought I would find you here," Sam told me the next day. I looked up from translating irritably. I had just pulled an all nighter, and this one freaking passage wouldn't cooperate with me!

"Sam," I sighed, but stopped when I saw the look on his face. "What happened? Is everybody okay?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked instead.

"Irritated and worried," I snapped, "What the hell happened?"

"Cas told me," he said quietly, "He checked in last night, and it turns out it's nice to see me with a soul again." I flinched a little at the slightly accusing undercurrent in his voice. Damn it Cas! I sighed, and hit my head on the desk.

"We weren't going to let you know. It was too dangerous."

"So you were going to pretend that I didn't do all of those things?" he demanded and I couldn't tell if he was angry with himself or me.

"Yeah, we were," I said, looking up at him coldly, "It was safer, and a hell of a lot easier." All of Sam's anger left him in a heartbeat, and he collapsed into a nearby chair. He looked so guilty that I melted. "Sam, none of that was your fault. No one here blames you for the things you did."

"Eli does," he muttered, "And he should."

"For what?" I demanded, making a mental note to talk to Eli about that. "For trying to kill me? You were only doing that out of self-preservation. If I was in your position, I would have done the exact same thing!" Sam raised an eyebrow at me.

"No you wouldn't. Not to save your own skin."

"But I would have done it," I said, getting up to sit on his chair's armrest. "You gotta stop blaming yourself Sammy. It's gonna kill you one of these days." He looked up at me for a long minute before nodding. I smiled softly, and draped my arm around his shoulders. "Good. Now. Because you interrupted me, you get to help me finish this stupid book!"

"Alright," he told me, "But you need to get some sleep."

"Then we better work fast!" I said, smiling a bit wider now. "Because I refuse to be beat by something that can't even move!" Sam laughed at that, but it died in his throat when he glanced over at the desk I had been working at.

"Avi? It moved." I looked at it, eyes wide. The book had moved across the table.

"Of course," I sighed, standing up. "I swear, if that thing attacks me, I'll burn it! Then again... I'll probably burn it anyways."

"Just make sure you finish translating first," Sam said, still watching it.

"Yeah," I agreed, slowly walking over. We glanced at each other, and I poked it. When it didn't move after a minute, I poked it again. "Huh."

"Avi-" Sam started just as I shrieked, and fell over, the book on top of me. "Avi!" Sam's concern was just too much, and I burst into fits of giggles.

"You fell for it!" I managed to get out. The book never moved by itself. I was just going to play a joke on the next person who bothered me. Hey, blame Gabriel! That Archangel is a very bad influence when he won't leave you alone at four o'clock in the morning!

"Okay, Dean is more mature then you," Sam told me, fighting to keep a smile off of his face.

"That's just insulting," I said, getting to my feet. Sam shrugged, and I handed him the book. "I'll see you in ten hours," I told him before heading off to bed. In the few heartbeats before I fell asleep, I realized something. Something very important. I had told both Archangels in a prayer that Sammy was back, and to not mention his recent state of soullessness. Did Cas just forget?

**I predict fighting next chapter. Just sayin. XP**

**Review! Pretty pretty please! XD**

**-G**


	40. Volatile

**Hi everyone! Season finale in what? 5 days? Anybody else terrified that they'll kill off Cas? **

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU Werewolf Girl 22 for betaing! : D**

**ENJOY!**

The Return of Avi

Volatile

"The Mother of All. Well that sounds just great." I chuckled a little at Dean's remark, and yawned. Kacie had woken me up five minutes ago to tell me that Sammy had finished the translation. And welcome to Apocalypse 2.0.

"So that's why the dragons needed the virgins. Mommy needed a body," Eli said.

"And now she walks the Earth," Kacie mumbled quietly. I pulled her closer to me, and kissed her forehead.

"Did it say how to kill her?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" Isaac interrupted bitterly. Austine and Raven rolled their eyes, but didn't say anything. "I don't even know why we should even care. It's not like we'll be on this stupid planet for much longer!" he continued, "We're going to be home soon." It was silent as all the nonhumans looked away. I could feel the Winchester's staring at me. "Right?" Isaac asked. More silence. "Right?"

"I actually kinda like it here," Austine finally said, maybe surprising herself more than anyone.

"Me too," Raven said, looking away when Isaac glared at them.

"I don't wanna leave Uncle Sammy and Uncle Dean," Kacie told me quickly. I glanced at Eli, and he nodded. He was giving the decision to me. I was grateful that he would stay with me, but couldn't he have his own opinion? I wanted to stay with Sam and Dean, they were my family after all. But a small part of me was telling me that I should get my ass back to Kronos. A very small, very influential part of me.

"Right then!" I said loudly, "This Mother of All! Any idea what her plans are?"

"No. And she hasn't made any big moves that we know of," Sam told me, quick on the uptake. Dean seemed confused for a second before catching on. Thank God. But naturally, Isaac wouldn't leave it alone.

"So we're just going to stay here?" he demanded. I looked at the sixteen year old and sighed.

"Kitchen," I told him, following him after he left. Raven caught my eye, and offered me a small, apologetic smile.

"You can't keep me here." I chewed my bottom lip for a moment before answering.

"You're free to leave. No one is making you stay here."

"I _mean_ you can't keep me on Earth, you stupid Nemlim!" he shouted, chestnut brown wings ruffled irritably. Damn, he was such a rebellious teenager. I can't see how parents put up with it! And he just threw out the species card! He did not just throw out the species card! I knew he was prejudice, but if he hated it here, then he could freaking leave!

"And do you know how you would get back?" I demanded angrily, putting my hands on my hips, and pulling myself up to my full height. "Do you have any idea?" There was a flash of uncertainty in his eyes, but anger replaced it in a flash.

"I would figure it out!"

"You would have to kill someone," I said slowly, clearly. "The boundaries are incredibly unstable. You open a door, and everything could come crashing down. Hell, the only way to close a door is with the blood of the caster! So I'm asking you again. Do you have any idea how you are going to get back?" Isaac opened his mouth, but nothing audible came out.

"You can't keep me here!" he finally shouted, before stepping out the front door, and flying off into the night. I really wanted to mutter 'good riddance!' but rose above it. That was the last time I saw Isaac for a very long time.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Four, quiet days later, and everyone was stir crazy. I could see that Dean was itching for a hunt. He had this gleam in his eyes. But it was quiet. Eli wanted the Winchesters to go on a hunt, so that they would be gone. Honestly, I don't know why he doesn't like them. Austine and Raven wanted to go find Isaac, in case he did something incredibly stupid, but we didn't know where he was. Kacie was fidgety because she had a vision that she wouldn't talk about, so that made me jumpy. Sam was the only content one, catching up on news that he missed, or just reading in the library. I envied that luck bastard. Because there was so much energy in the house, it felt like all it needed was a spark for it to explode. And Kacie knew what the spark was. And she wouldn't tell me, _even_ after I bribed her with sweets! She just took them, and ran! I was actually kinda proud of my baby girl. But mostly annoyed. _Very_ annoyed.

The Winchesters, Eli, Kacie, and I were in the family room, watching some random movie on TV. Not quite sure where Raven and Austine were. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie, content to be curled up on the couch half asleep. Kacie was snuggled in next to me, and I could feel every time she moved to check the clock. It vaguely worried me, but I knew that she would tell me if something life threatening was going to happen. So hopefully, the impending bad thing wouldn't be too terrible. Groaning, I rolled myself off the couch, landing on the floor with a thump.

"I'm good," I muttered, and got up to get a drink from the kitchen. I really needed to get more sleep at night. Easier said than done of course, but hey. I'm getting there. I heard Sam's phone ring, but didn't worry about it. It sounded like he had gotten a text from someone. Well, good for him, I decided. He needed to have a social life. And maybe it was a hunt.

"Hey Avi!" Dean called after a few minutes of conversation that I couldn't hear, "Feel like going on a hunt?" I thought about it for a moment, before walking back into the family room, and leaned up against a wall. Kacie stiffened slightly.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, noticing Eli's face drop and darken.

"Don't know," Sam told me, still looking at his phone, "Just got a pair of coordinates from an unknown number."

"Trap?" I asked, looking over his shoulder to read the text.

"Maybe," Dean said, shrugging. "Still worth checking out, right?"

"Yeah, definitely," I agreed, and Kacie buried her face in her hands. Uh oh. "Kace?" I asked cautiously. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she said quietly when Eli stood up. He looked at her concerned for a moment, before turning his attention back to the three of us.

"Avi can stay here, can't she?" he asked, and I immediately didn't like where he was going with this. Oh Kace, why didn't you just tell me Eli was going to get all protective on me?

"Uh... yeah, if she wants," Sam said confused.

"Eli. Relax," I told him quickly, but I'm not sure if he heard me. Because Dean just had to get involved.

"If you want to say something, then say it," Dean told him, a hint of anger in his voice, and Kacie hid behind the couch. I kinda wanted to join her.

"I'm just saying that it might be better for Avi to stay here," Eli said carefully. "At least this time."

"Why?" Sam asked, and I took a step away from them. "She would be perfectly safe with us, and Avi is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. That's what you're worried about, right? Avi being safe?"

"I know she can take care of herself," Eli growled, "I'm worried about who will be watching her back." I love how they're talking like I'm not even there.

"If you have something to say, then say it," Dean repeated, a steel edge in his voice. Sam slowly stood up, and Eli met his gaze fearlessly.

"I don't trust you to keep her safe. I think that if it comes down to it, you'll put each other first."

"Then come with us!" I said quickly, trying to catch Eli's eye. "Austine and Raven can watch over Kacie."

"You want to take a newbie on a hunt that we have no information on?" Dean asked me, and I stiffened a little at his tone.

"Don't you dare get on your righteous, moral high horse with me, Winchester," I growled.

"You think we would hurt her," Sam accused, hurt clear on his face.

"You have before," Eli said simply. Yeah, it was time to stop this. Hopefully before things got too out of hand.

"Okay, let's tone it down boys," I told them, "I'm like, suffocating on testosterone here." I laughed uneasily, frowning when nobody joined in. Kacie briefly poked her head out from behind the couch, before running up the stairs. I prayed that she was getting reinforcements.

"I would never hurt Avi!" Sam said loudly, just short of yelling. "Not anymore!"

"That wasn't Sam!" Dean added hotly, standing next to his brother, "That was some soulless freak!" Sam flinched a little at the choice of words, but you wouldn't have picked up on it if you weren't looking for it.

"Okay, time to cool off," I stated, stepping in between them, "This has gone far enough."

"Really?" Eli asked me, "I'm just getting started." I glared at him.

"_Enough,_" I growled, "I will not have my boys fighting."

"Well, it's obvious to see what Flyboy over there thinks," Dean said coldly, and I could tell he really wanted a fight. Definitely time for him to leave on a hunt.

"Is anything I've said untrue?" Eli challenged, taking a step closer. His wings were flared out, making him seem much bigger. "If so, then please. Tell me."

"Is anybody listening to me?" I demanded as Raven and Austine half ran, half flew down the steps.

"Look, we're on the same side," Sam told him, trying to be diplomatic, even though I could see how much this bothered him.

"Damn, I can smell the testosterone from here," Austine muttered, gently taking her brother by the arm. "Come on Eli. I want to go flying with you. And we're wasting daylight. It'll be dark soon."

"Yeah! Come on Eli!" Raven said, taking his other arm. Together, they marched him out of there, and I let out a breath I didn't really know I was holding. Kacie strode up to the Winchesters, and yanked their hands down so they would look at her.

"Sam, library. Dean, room. Now," she ordered, and I had to smile when they listened to her without argument.

"Thanks Kacie," I told her, running a hand through my hair. "Any idea why everyone's so volatile lately?"

"Everything's different now," she said simply, wide blue eyes sad. "I don't like it."

"I know," I said, "But it'll be good when the Winchesters go on the hunt. I'll stay here, and try to figure out what's going on with Eli."

"Okay. You might want to go talk to Dean before he leaves though." I sighed, and ruffled her hair.

"Alright Kace. Thanks."

"Welcome Avi."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean was easy to talk to. He was pissed because Eli had threatened Sammy, and that he thought that I wasn't safe with them. I understood his motives, his reasons, his reactions. Dean was easy to talk to. Sammy was not.

"I don't like him."

"He doesn't like you either," I sighed. Sam stared at me for a long moment, before looking away.

"You're not coming with us, are you?" he asked quietly.

"No, I'm gonna sit this one out," I told him, before taking his hands into my own. "Please just try to be civil around him?" I pleaded, letting a broken note enter my voice. "I need all of you. You're all my family. Don't make me choose."

"If you had to, who would it be?" Sam asked, and I sucked in a breath, dropping his hands. "You would pick him," he stated, "You would pick that son of a bitch over us." I stumbled back like I had been hit. He sounded so much like that soulless monster, it terrified me. That wasn't Sammy. That freak didn't have anything to do with Sammy. Oh God... please have it be nothing like Sammy.

"I would pick Kacie," I told him, this time the broken note in my voice not forced there at all, "Kacie, Raven, and Austine. Other than that, I don't know." Sam nodded, his lips pressed together into a fine line.

"We should probably get going. If you don't mind, I would like to pack," he said, voice hard.

"Be careful, okay?" I asked him, "Come back in one piece. Please." Sam's face softened a little, and it lifted my heart just a tiny bit.

"See you in a few days." I nodded.

"Yeah."

Talking to Dean was easy. I could understand him. I could relate to him. I trusted him, and would put my life in his hands in a heartbeat. I would kill for him, die for him. I loved him like an older brother. He loved me like a younger sister.

Talking to Sam was hard. I couldn't understand him anymore, I couldn't relate. His soulless period had forced us apart. And maybe it was a bit too far to ever really get back together. I trusted him though. I would trust him to watch my back, to keep me safe. I would kill for him, die for him. There was no question. I don't know what I feel for him, or what he feels for me. I just know that we need some space, at least for now. This hunt will do us good. I know it will.

Now I just had to talk to Eli. Yeah. I should go do that. But I think I need a drink first.

**Review? Please? ^^**


	41. Unexpected

**Ello all!**

**Thanks for betaing Werewolf Girl 22!**

The Return of Avi

Unexpected

I waited just inside the door for the Winged Ones to come back for a good two hours after the Winchesters left. I had looked up the coordinates for the hunters. They were summoned to Rhode Island. To my knowledge, there weren't any demonic omens, or angelic signs, so that made me feel better about letting them go. It was still obviously a trap though. But Sam and Dean were the best in the business. They would be okay.

"Avi?" Kacie asked hesitantly, and I glanced over my shoulder to smile at her.

"Yeah baby?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not," I told her, "Just tell me what your visions are about, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, hugging my legs. "Can we eat soon?"

"After the Winged Ones come back, and I talk to Eli. Although, if you ask Raven, she might start making something for you," I said just as the sound of the flutter of wings filled the air. "Sounds like they're back."

"Hey guys!" Raven said with a big smile on her face. I wondered if anyone else could tell that it was fake. "Sam and Dean go on that hunt?"

"Yup!" Kacie told her, "Raven? Can you make food? I'm hungry."

"Sure thing Kace. You and Austine have to give me a hand though."

"Well, I'm in. What are we making?" Austine asked as the three girls went into the kitchen. Eli and I stood there awkwardly for a few heartbeats before I sighed.

"Come walk with me," I finally said, grabbing my coat, and opening the door.

"Yeah. Sure." I led Eli to the edge of the forest silently, trying to figure out what the hell I was going to say. I had come up with all these great things while I was waiting for him, but now I couldn't remember a single one of them for the life of me. So I let Eli start us off.

"When will Sam and Dean be back?" he asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't know. They might hit the road for a few weeks after this hunt, so maybe a month or so," I said, zipping up my jacket. Damn, it was cold out. Eli nodded, and leaned up against a tree.

"I shouldn't say 'good', should I?" he asked, "I have a feeling that might get me slapped."

"Yeah, it would." We stayed silent for a minute while I tried to find the words I wanted to say. "Eli… what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked me defensively.

"I mean, why don't you like me spending time with Sam and Dean?"

"Look, Avi," he sighed, "Do we really need to talk about this? There are plenty of times that I let things go with you. Can you extend the courtesy?"

"Nope!" I said, popping the p. "We need to talk about this. It's screwing up my family."

"Right. Because the Winchesters are your real family," Eli said bitterly.

"That isn't true," I told him, "You know it isn't." Eli looked away, and pulled his wings around himself. "Eli. What's wrong? Come on. Talk to me. Do I have to get on my knees and beg here?" He glanced up at me for a moment, dark eyes unreadable.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"I don't trust them. I don't like them. I think that they only look out for themselves. I think they distract you. I think they make you make bed decisions. I think that they are a bad influence. I know you deserve better than them," Eli listed, his voice getting louder with each statement. I felt my heart sink, and my throat tighten at each word. He hated it here?

"No one is keeping you here. You're free to leave whenever you want," I whispered, and stared at the ground. I waited for the sound of him taking off, but it never came.

"You're keeping me here." I looked up at him, touched at the seriousness of his words. "I couldn't just leave you here. You should know that."

"Yeah, well it seems like a lot of what I thought I knew isn't true."

"Avi," he sighed, and he pulled me into a hug, wings wrapping around the two of us. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I said, "Just no more fighting. Please?"

"Only if Sam is being really stupid," he promised, and I laughed at that.

"Don't hate Sam. He's a good guy," I told him, leaning my head onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll be civil," Eli said, and I glared at the teasing edge in his voice.

"Why don't you like him?"

"He tried to kill you. That pisses me off."

"It wasn't him."

"I don't care."

"Why not?"

"Because I care about you too much. I don't want to see you hurt. I'd rather die than see you hurt." I looked up at him, and smiled.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," I told him, "No more dying."

"I could tell you the same exact thing," he said, "No more dying."

"Deal," I promised.

"Deal," promised Eli. I grinned at him, and put my head on his shoulder again. "It's cold." I giggled at him.

"It is. But you're pretty warm. I'm rather comfortable here."

"I'm sure you are," he teased, and I giggled again. Talking to Eli actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Talking to Sam was definitely more difficult, but that might have just all have been in my mind.

"Do you wanna head in?" I asked.

"In a minute," he said, "I'm rather comfortable here too." I smiled lightly and was about to say something when suddenly, Eli's face was much closer. He hesitated for a second, and the only thing I could hear was our breathing and the sound of something moving in the woods. The moment seemed to last forever when the sound of someone clearing his throat annoyingly made us jump apart.

"Am I interrupting something?" Gabriel asked with a grin, and I felt my face go beet red. "Because I can come back in like five minutes…."

"Shut up," I muttered, glaring at him when he laughed.

"Oh Avi," he sighed, "I actually am here for your boyfriend. Can I borrow him for a minute?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Sure. What do you need Gabe?" Eli asked, doing a great job hiding the hurt in his voice. I blinked, and I was alone in the cold. I slowly made my way back to the house, mind whirling. Eli was going to kiss me. That was... unexpected.

I paused for a moment on the porch, and looked around. For a second, it had felt like someone had been watching me.

"Avi! Eli! Oh, there you are!" Raven said, opening the door. "Dinner's ready. Where's Eli?" A faint blush creeped up my face, but I don't think she noticed it.

"Gabriel needed him for something," I told her, "Hopefully, he'll bring him back in one piece." Raven laughed, and nodded.

"Hopefully."

"So what's for dinner?" I asked, stepping into the warm house. "And please tell me you didn't burn or break anything." Raven huffed.

"Come on! I'm a better cook then that!"

"Austine and Kace," I pointed out.

"We heard that!" Austine called.

"You were supposed to!" I told them.

"Well, Avi just won't get food then," Kacie said, dishing out pasta.

"Hey!"

**Please review! It is my drug! hehe ^^**


	42. Goddess of Gabriel's And My Nightmare

**Hello everyone! I'm just going to say one thing about the season finale. I miss my adorable, innocent trench coat angel from seasons 4 and early 5. Now, I'm going to pretend those last five minutes never happened until September. And maybe beyond that. **

**On a happier note, I'm going to a Supernatural convention this summer! Whoo! : D**

**Thanks Werewolf Girl 22 for betaing!**

The Return of Avi 

Goddess Of Gabriel's (And My) Nightmare

Three days later, and I was just a _little_ worried about Eli. Add Sam and Dean being summoned to the same town Sam went with Samuel when he was soulless, and now he was remembering stuff that he shouldn't be to the fact that Gabe wasn't answering my prayers, and Eli wasn't picking up his phone, it was safe to say that I was not a happy camper. And Gabe wasn't the only one not answering my prayers! No one was! Not Cas, or Balthazar, or Rachel! I was left in the dark, without even a match! Kacie wasn't seeing anything, Austine was at my throat for her brother going missing, and sometimes I just wanted to scream. But I needed to keep a calm and level head. Freaking out wasn't going to fix anything. It would be fun though...

"But what if Gabriel killed him?" Austine asked plaintively, following me around through the house while I was cleaning. The house wasn't that dirty, I just needed something to keep me occupied.

"He wouldn't have," I reassured her, "Gabe is one of the good angels."

"But-"

"Austine! Eli's fine! Okay? Relax!"

"But you aren't relaxed," she pointed out. I glared at her as the doorbell rang.

"Do as I say, not what I do," I said as I ran downstairs.

"That's not fair!" she complained as I looked through the peep hole. Okay…. And I thought I had seen everything. Well, I can at least stop worrying... Kinda...ish. I sighed, and opened the door.

"Come on in," I told them, "You better be able to explain yourselves." I stepped back as two boys, looking about ten and six, hurried in. The older one with long brown hair looked up at me annoyed before flopping down on the couch with a huff. The younger, black haired boy with fluffy, awkward looking white wings watched his companion tiredly before glancing up at me.

"Hi Avi," he said quietly.

"Hey Eli. Are you two okay?"

"No!" Gabriel snapped, "We're freaking children!"

"Well, at least now you look your age," I quipped, causing Eli to smile. "What happened?" Gabriel huffed again.

"Hecate."

"She was Loki's lady friend," Eli explained, eyes wide, "She isn't very happy with him. Or me because-" He cut off suddenly, but I didn't push it.

"Oh?" I asked instead, raising an eyebrow at the blushing Archangel. Gabriel blushing...that is something I never thought I would see.

"We never… oh just shut up," he mumbled, "Anyways, she cast a spell on us."

"Okay, no big. How do you reverse it?" They looked at each other embarrassed.

"We don't know."

* * *

"Gabriel!" I shouted, my cell phone pressed to my ear, "I swear, if you mess with Kacie again, I will deep fry you in a vat of holy oil!" Kacie sat on the countertop, looking very dejected about the green slime that was covering her from head to toe. Gabe had gotten much more confident, and was like his old self again within the last few hours. Which included many, many pranks and tricks. The Archangel laughed at me as the three Winged Ones dove behind the couch, green slime splattering their coverage. "You better clean this all up!"

"Rough day?" Dean asked teasingly, and I growled under my breath.

"Shut up. So what's happening with you?"

"Girls that Sammy slept with are being kidnapped."

"Sammy slept with girls?" I repeated, causing an annoyed and offended,

"Hey!" from the other end of the line.

"And I'm on speaker! Hey Sammy!" I laughed as the house started to shake. "You've have got to be kidding me!" Kacie shrieked as she toppoled off the counter, but I grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

"Uncle Gabe!" she yelled, running after him. I groaned, and slumped down into a chair.

"Please tell me you're coming back soon," I begged, causing both Winchesters to laugh at me.

"You want me to do some research on Hecate?" Sam offered.

"Yes! Thank you," I told him, "You're a life saver!"

"Can we expect a house when we get back?" Dean asked, and I hit the floor to avoid a snowball thrown at my face.

"No! Or a Gabriel!"

"Murder is never the answer," Dean told me slowly, and I could hear Sam's barely suppressed snickers.

"I hate ya sometimes, you know that?" I growled, heaving myself up to look for the said giggling Archangel.

"Yeah, we know you do."

* * *

I read over all the lore Sam emailed to me with a small smile on my face. He even highlighted the important stuff! I knew I loved him for a reason.

The house was actually quiet and still. But only because Raven finally hit Gabriel over the head with a frying pan, and knocked him out cold, followed by trapping him in a ring of holy fire. We're not sure how long that will last, or what will happen when he wakes up and escapes. Because you know he's going to find a way to escape. And we're not sure we want to know either. I'm hoping to be out of the house by then, and far, far away where Gabe wouldn't be able to ever find me.

"Avi?"

"Yeah Eli?" I asked, looking up at my friend who was standing at my bedroom doorway nervously. "What's up?"

"I have a present for you," he told me, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks. Aww…

"Yeah?" He nodded, and brought a white flower out from behind his back.

"I found it, and it made me think of you," he said quickly, walking over to hand it to me. "Do you like it?" I took it, and pulled him into a quick hug.

"Thanks Eli," I said sincerely, "I really like it."

"Really?" he repeated, a happy smile crossing his face.

"Yup!" I told him, "Thanks." I giggled as he skipped out of my room, and looked at the small flower in my hands thoughtfully. How he even found one in the middle of winter is beyond me. But the way he gave it to me was adorable, all sweet and innocent. I almost didn't want him to grow up. Eli was so cute like this!

I quickly looked around for something to put it in, and finally grabbed a glass cup I was keeping my fake IDs in. A few minutes later, the flower had water, and was sitting on my dresser. I looked at it for another moment before going back to my reading.

After a few minutes, I found a passage that would probably help me a lot. I had absolutely no clue how I was going to pull it off though. Or how to trick Hecate into it. It wasn't going to be fun though. That was for sure.

* * *

The ancient Greek summoning spell rolled off my tongue as I stood in the center of a crossroads. I still couldn't really believe I was doing this, and a cedar stake was hidden under my coat. As I finished the incantation, the wind began to pick up, and distantly I could hear dogs barking.

"Why have you summoned me, Child of Kronos?" a young woman's voice asked. I glanced over at the voice to see a brown haired woman with two massive dogs on either side walking towards me. Her dark eyes flickered with an internal light, and I was seriously reconsidering this idea. I bowed my head respectively, and really hoped that I wasn't about to screw this up.

"Hello gracious Hecate," I greeted, "I was hoping that I could talk to you about a friend of mine, Loki and his Winged One friend that you enchanted?" She looked me over for a long moment, before a smile flickered across her face.

"You mean the Archangel Gabriel of course." I nodded.

"Yes."

"And you want me to change them back."

"Yes. Please." The goddess nodded thoughtfully.

"No." I bit my bottom lip and sighed.

"You think maybe you would reconsider?" I asked hopefully, wincing a little as her stern gaze grew colder.

"I have made my decision, Child of Kronos. I do not care if you do not like it."

"Then I'll just have to move on to Plan B," I mumbled under my breath, and both dogs started growling at me. Hecate merely watched me, an amused light in her eyes. For a moment, she looked just like Gabe when he was safe in his Trickster identity. Yup. This wasn't going to be fun.

"You won't be able to kill me with that toothpick you brought with you," she said scornfully, and I just had to smile.

"Probably not," I allowed, "Then again, I wasn't planning on killing you. It was more for self-defense in case you wanted to smite me, or for when you escape." The dogs suddenly whirled around, but it was too late. A blue fire leapt up around the goddess, effectively trapping her. Balthazar steeped out from behind her, and I smiled at him sweetly.

"I hope you're planning on repaying this debt," he told me, glancing at Hecate warily, "I swear, the things I let you talk me into."

"You keep this up, and you'll be in Team Free Will," I teased, chuckling at the gagging sound the angel made.

"You're lucky you're mine," he warned before flying off.

"Thanks!" I said loudly before turning my attention back on Hecate. "You wanna reconsider now?" I asked, walking up to the ring of fire. The concept is basically the same as a holy fire ring for angels. I had made this liquidly potiony thing, and drew it over the crossroads. Hecate was trapped within it. And no, I wasn't about to let her out anytime soon.

"You arrogant, prideful, insolent-"

"Look," I interrupted, trying very hard not to flinch when she glared at me. "Fix my friends, and you're free to go. And if you come after me, or my friends again, I'll kill you. Clear?"

"Do you even know what he did?' Hecate spat, "What Gabriel did to us?" I stiffened, but forced a smile.

"Gabe isn't the one you should be worried about," I told her quietly, and her gaze softened a little. Not much, but a little.

"I can help you," she said, "Just let me out, and we'll talk."

"Fix my friends." Hecate muttered something under her breath and the blue fire around her shot up at least twenty feet into the sky. Not even twenty seconds later, my cell vibrated loudly in my pocket, signaling a text message.

_We're all good. THANK YOU! I owe you another one! ; )_

_Eli_

_P.S. Gabe isn't happy with you, but we still have a house! : D_

I laughed, and slipped the phone back into my pocket.

"Are you going to let me out now?" Hecate asked me sweetly, and I immediately didn't trust her.

"Swear to me that you won't cast a spell that can hurt me or my friends," I told her, "Swear to me on something that matters, that's important."

"I swear on the River Styx that you and your friends will not be harmed by my magic," the goddess said quickly, and against my better judgment, I kicked dirt over part of the fire. "Now then, Child of Kronos. We have some things we must discuss regarding you're nonhuman _friends_."

**Review? I really need it! Please? ^^**

**-G**


	43. Birthday

**Yay! I got this up today! Hehe**

**Thanks Werewolf Girl 22 for betaing! : D**

**And thank you to all my readers. Really, it means the word to me that there's somebody out there reading and liking this. : D**

**Enjoy!**

The Return of Avi 

Birthday

I stumbled into the house numbly, crashing into the wall like I was drunk. Hecate's words echoed in my head, the words tearing at my heart. They were impossible. They had to be impossible. I knew these people, they were my family. I knew what lines they would never cross, what they would never do. Hecate had to be lying, had to be trying to get me to doubt my family. Yes, that made a lot more sense. She couldn't have been telling the truth. It was insane to believe her, completely and utterly loco. I was smarter than that. I knew the people I loved better than that.

"Avi? Are you okay?" My gaze jerked to the top of the stairs where Kacie was standing. I nodded at her and forced a smile.

"Of course. I'm always okay. Talking with Hecate just took a lot out of me. She's one scary Pagan." Kacie didn't look like she believed me, but she helped me up the stairs and into bed.

"Everyone else is asleep," she said quietly, snuggling up beside me. "They didn't wanna fall asleep though. But it's late."

"Then why are you still up?" I asked, pulling the covers around us.

"Nightmare," Kacie whispered.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"No."

"Was it a vision?" She didn't answer me for a few minutes. "Kace? Baby, talk to me. Did you have another vision?"

"Avi, I'm scared," Kacie admitted, a tear falling down her face. "I don't wanna be a physic. Make it stop." I pulled her closer to me, and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"It's okay Kace," I promised, "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you."

"But who watches you?" she asked me, a hint of panic in her voice, "And what will happen to us if you die, or get hurt? What's going to happen to us?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" I told her quickly, "Where's all this coming from? Did you have a vision? Is that why you're freaking out?" Kacie didn't answer me, just snuggled in closer. I held her until she fell asleep and we stayed like that for another three hours until sunrise. Sleep didn't come for me. I was too busy thinking and plotting.

* * *

"You better be here," I heard Eli threaten a week later. I was collecting laundry when I passed by Eli's closed door. It sounded like he was on the phone. "Well, burn the corpse, and get your ass back here by Tuesday. Come on, Sam. For Avi?" He listened again, and I pressed my ear to to the door. "It'll break her heart Sam. Please, alright?" I heard him growl at whatever Sam told him. "Are you seriously telling me that you and Dean can't be here for Avi's birthday? After everything she's done for you. After..." he trailed off. "Oh, hey Dean." I could practically hear him nodding as he said, "Yeah, I promise no fighting..." Eli was quiet, I could almost hear Dean snort, and he corrected himself, "Okay, maybe just that night, but Avi does deserve a peaceful birthday with her family." He was smiling when he said, "Thank you. See you guys then." I ran away before Eli knew I was listening, deeply touched that he would try to get the Winchesters home.

"Uh oh. She's smiling," Raven teased as I hopped down stairs. "Did Eli finally kiss you?" Austine made a face at her, before covering her ears.

"I don't want to hear about my brother's love life!" she announced, and I giggled.

"No, he didn't kiss me," I told them as I loaded the laundry in, "He just did something really sweet." Raven sighed heavily.

"I'm going to bang the two of your heads together," she muttered quietly.

"But Sammy…" Austine trailed.

"True," Raven conceded, "Hmm… Sam or Eli? Such a hard choice." Austine giggled as I looked at the two of them tiredly.

"I'm glad my love life is so exciting to you," I told them, "Sorry to disappoint, but you're going to get no gossip." Raven pouted at me before grinning mischievously.

"If you could only save one of them, who would it be?"

"Sacrifice myself so they both could live. Or, pick one, and then resurrect the other," I answered immediately. The sad part is that I had already considered that very real possibility multiple times. "But seriously Raven, drop it."

"Don't count on it!" she called as I went to go finish up the other chores. I laughed at that. So Raven was in match making mode. That should be interesting.

* * *

I let out a small squeak as several large, heavy objects landed on me as I was sleeping. The fact that Kacie was giggling was the only reason why I didn't stab all of them.

"What the hell guys?' I demanded, pushing Austine off me. Raven and Eli were already on the ground.

"Happy Birthday Avi!" Kacie told me happily, the fear that was in her eyes the past week completely erased. I smiled, and chuckled quietly.

"Thanks Baby. Wait, I'm nineteen. Man, I feel old!"

"Yeah, you might actually make it to your twenties," Eli said sarcastically, dodging the pillow I threw at his head.

"Not funny," I grumbled, "Why did you guys find it nessecary to wake me up by jumping on me? That doesn't seem very birthday-like."

"Oh, so you're going to be one of those people," Raven said, a smirk on her face. "You're going to milk this for all it's worth."

"Uhh… yeah!" I told her, "I might not have many birthdays left! I'm going to enjoy every one!" Kacie giggled again, and skipped forward to pull me out of bed.

"Come on!" she said excitedly, "Presents!" I grinned and the two of us ran out of my room. I felt like a six year old on Christmas morning. It was nice to be young again, even if it was just for a few minutes.

* * *

"Well, look who actually made it," Eli said dryly when the Winchesters showed up that night. I glared at him before giving Sam and Dean both a quick hug.

"You two better learn how to pick up a phone already," I told them, "A stress induced heart attack is not the way I envision dying."

"Yes Ma'am!" Dean said, giving me a mock salute. I glared at him as Sam handed me two silver boxes.

"Happy Birthday," he said, and I smiled sweetly before tearing the boxes open. "That one is from me." I gently picked up the delicate necklace that was lying on the bottom of the box, the silver Devil's trap pendant shining in the light.

"Sammy, it's beautiful. Thank you!" I gushed, fumbling a little with the small clasp as I tried to put it on. Sam grinned, and helped me put it on.

"Welcome."

"I helped pick it out," Dean added, his brother shooting him a look that clearly said, _'No you didn't, you jerk.' _Dean had ended up getting me a new shotgun, and I fell in love with it. Eli ignored the whole exchange, and instead started to blast music from the speakers he had set up.

"May I have this dance?" he asked me, offering a hand. I grinned, and took his hand. Eli spun me around to the area we had cleared off for the dance floor as Kacie grabbed Austine and joined us. Raven watched us for a moment before whispering something into Sam's ear. I didn't really pay that much attention to them.

"Thanks for getting Sam and Dean here," I said quietly, "It means a lot." Eli shrugged easily, and opened his mouth when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Dean wondered, a cocky smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, but nodded. "Thanks," he told me, pulling Eli away. I burst out laughing as the two of them started to dance, because I'm pretty sure that was the funniest thing I had ever seen. Dean really can't dance that well. But I guess nobody's perfect.

Suddenly, a sharp pain exploded in my side. I sucked in a breath through gritted teeth as my hand flew to the pain. It felt like I had just been stabbed. But I was perfectly fine, and maybe that was the problem. I didn't feel it physically, the pain was deeper than that.

"Avi?" Sam asked concerned when he saw the blood drain out of my face. I didn't answer him, just ran a few feet ahead, and held my arms out to catch the body that stumbled into me. We were both breathing heavily as Balthazar forced a smirk onto his face.

"Long time no see, Darling," he told me, before resting a hand on my forehead. I felt my soul scream as he tapped into it, and gold light sparked between us.

"Avi!" Eli shouted, but Kacie stopped him before he could do anything.

"Stop! It's okay!" Eventually, he pulled away, but grabbed my arms as my knees buckled.

"It's okay," Balthazar announced, "Just needed a little healing before I save you all." Strong arms wrapped around me, and the angel let go, before disappearing to get something.

"Save us?" Dean repeated, "From what?"

"Raphael is sending his best assassins to kill Castiel's allies," he said shortly, and said a quick incantation. "He's already taken a stab at me, literally. And well, I kinda lead him to you guys. Sorry!"

"No you're not," Kacie muttered, and Sam chuckled, the vibrations from his chest spreading to me from where he was holding me. Eli was at my side, wings twitching nervously.

"Hold this, will ya Lover Boy?" Balthazar asked him, throwing a key chain at him. Eli caught it easily, confusion clear on his face.

"What's this?"

"Uhh… the key to where I've hidden Heaven's Arsenal," he said distractedly, drawing a sigil on the nearest window. "Now, if Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dum, Lover Boy, and Miss Fainting could stand over there." I glared at him, and slowly got my feet set underneath me.

"What about Kacie, Raven, and Austine?" I demanded coldly, not trusting him a bit even after everything he has done.

"Look, I can't send all of you to the same place. They'll be safe. I promise," he added after seeing the doubt still on my face.

"Go ahead," Kacie told me softly, giving me a little push towards the window. I bit my lip, but nodded, and did what I was told. The lights exploded around us as thunder shook the house, and for a moment Balthazar looked scared.

"Move!" he shouted as a man appeared behind him. A wall of pressure slammed into us, and Sam, Dean, Eli, and I were lifted into the air, and crashed through the window. Kacie watched us fly, before turning to the man. Then, I landed.

**Review? ^^**


	44. Well This Is Different

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter for ya! I really hope you like it! : )**

**Thank you Werewolf Girl 22 for betaing for me, and giving me some really awesome suggestions!**

The Return of Avi 

Well This Is Different

"And cut!" somebody shouted as we leapt to our feet. The ground felt too soft beneath my feet, and when I looked down, I saw that we had landed on a mat.

"Everybody okay?" Sam asked quietly.

"No! Not really!" Eli said with an edge of panic in his voice. I glanced over at him and quickly saw why.

"What happened to your wings?" I hissed, seeing only smooth skin where his wings would have been.

"I don't know!" he snapped, "And now I'm all out of balance! How can you walk like this?" I flinched a little when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Come on, Summer," a young woman prodded, "Let's get that make up off." I went along with it, offering a slightly reassuring smile to the boys as I got pulled away. What the hell was going on? My name wasn't Summer. And I would never cake that much makeup on my face. I looked like I was about to go on stage…. You have got to be kidding me.

"Balthazar sent us somewhere where our lives are a freaking TV show?" Dean demanded a couple of minutes later when we all regrouped.

"I think it's a version of Chuck's books," I said thoughtfully, "But what kind of name is Summer August?"

"You're seriously complaining about _your_ name?" Eli asked, raising an eyebrow, "I'm Milo Peyton, and Sam's Jared Padalecki. Hell, Dean has a girl's name, Jensen Ackles." Dean shot a look at Eli for saying he had a girl's name, but didn't comment.

"Good point," I conceded, "So what? This is another dimension? Where people don't have wings?" Eli glared at me as we walked outside.

"I guess," Sam said as Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God." He ran to his beloved Impala, but I wasn't so sure. If this really was a TV show then…

"De- Jensen! It's not really it!" I shouted, earning a couple of strange looks from the people passing through. Eli laughed as Dean and Sam tried to drive it away, only to realize that it was a prop.

"We are so screwed," Eli muttered, and I couldn't help but smile.

"At least they are," I agreed, taking the chance to look around. "Cas?" The Archangel was standing just a few feet away, and I quickly jogged over. "Cas! What the hell is happening here? I mean, one minute I'm having a party, the next Balthazar has us dimension hopping."

"Raphael sent Virgil to kill my allies," he explained, sounding a little too robotic and angel-like. I thought Cas had gotten better with emotion by now. "Did Balthazar give you anything?"

"Uh... yeah. He gave Eli a key to Heaven's arsenal or something," I said, gesturing to Eli who was still standing where I left him. Cas looked at me strangely for a few moments before his whole face changed.

"Damn it!" he muttered, his voice completely different, "Did they change the lines again?" I felt my mouth drop open as he pulled out pages from a script. This was an actor? I just walked away in a stunned silence before the actor looked back up. Eli was fighting very hard to not laugh at me as the Winchesters joined us.

"Assume that we're the only people from our world," I said quietly, "because that was seriously creepy."

* * *

So we find out that we have to shoot some scenes the next day. I'm not even going to mention some of the things that these idiot writers are doing with our lives, but seeing Sam and Dean act? That made up for it completely. I couldn't breathe from laughing so hard half the time. Dean was doing this caricature of himself that was actually kind of stalkerish if it hadn't been so funny, and poor Sammy had no idea what to do. I didn't think it was so funny when I got the scene I had to shoot with Eli tomorrow though.

"So we get the stuff for the spell, and then we jump through the window," Sam was saying as I read my lines over. We were all hanging out in Sam's tricked out trailer. I have no idea what Jared Padalecki is like, but nobody needs a flat screen TV that takes up a whole wall.

"Sounds good," Dean agreed, "Most of the stuff will be easy to get, but a bone from a lesser saint? That won't be easy."

"Google it," Eli told them, reading his lines over my shoulder, "You can find anything on the Internet."

"Who the hell writes this?" I muttered, "I would never say that, or use that many words to make a point that I know is useless to try to convince you of."

"Like now?" Eli smirked, and I smacked him upside the head.

"Yahtzee!" Sam said, and we all gathered around him. "The hand of Saint Amelia is on sale at an auction in Arizona."

"Great. We can get there by tomorrow night," Dean said, already moving towards the door.

"Or we could just buy it," I told him thoughtfully, holding up a credit card that said Jared Padalecki on it. "I mean, if you really want to drive from Vancouver to Arizona…"

"We have money," Eli realized, grabbing the card out of my hand, "We can actually buy things!"

"Well give me back the card so we can buy the way to get home," Sam sighed, and for a moment I didn't think Eli would hand it over. But he did, and Sam bought the hand. It would get here by tomorrow morning. Which meant that Eli and I actually had to act. Damn it. I was really hoping to get out of that. At least Sam and Dean had to go pick up the hand when we were shooting. There was one small miracle.

* * *

"You're one selfish bitch, you know that?" Eli demanded angrily as I spun around on my mark. Watching the Winchesters' attempt at acting had at least shown us what not to do.

"Oh, I'm selfish? That's rich coming from you!" I hissed.

"I just don't understand the blind faith you have in them!" he shouted, and I had to remind myself that this was just acting, that this didn't mean anything. "Sam and Dean have screwed you over so many times, and you always go crawling back to them. They don't care about you! They don't love you! You're just a tool for them to use!"

"So they're like you?" I asked harshly, "Because you're _so_ selfless in your motives. You think that I don't know that you're just using me for a way home? It's funny, because I seem to have that same blind faith in you."

"I never said that I was here for the scenery," Eli growled.

"I don't care why you're here, just stay out of my personal life, alright?" I began to walk offset, and almost cursed out loud when I saw that Sam and Dean were back early.

"You told me that you wouldn't leave us," Eli said just loud enough for me to hear, "That seeing them again wouldn't make you change your mind. I'm the betrayed one here, not you." Not finishing the scene wasn't really an option here, so I sucked it up and continued with my lines. I chanted inside my head that this wasn't real and that Eli didn't really think this.

"Why are you making me choose who my family is?" I asked him, putting my hands on my hips. "Why can't I have both of you?"

"Because I'm a selfish bastard sometimes," he told me, stepping a little closer to me. I sneaked a glanced at the two confused Winchesters and nodded.

"And a hypocrite," I added, "I'm sorry Eli. But if I'm forced to choose, it'll be the Winchesters every time."

"It'll be Sam ever time," Eli corrected before pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I tried to ignore the spark of electricity that ran through me, and quickly took a stumbling step backwards. "Just think about coming back home with us, alright?" he asked. "I'm just asking for a minute's thought here. You don't need Sam or Dean or Cas to make you happy. I can make you happy too if you give me a chance."

"And cut! Great job guys, really," the director, Bob I think, told us as I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding.

"Oh, I am so screwed," Eli whispered when he caught sight of Sam and Dean. I wasn't sure if I wanted to look behind me, but I did anyway. Dean just looked a little stunned, and his eyes were darting between Eli and me like he was trying to figure out if that really was just acting or not. Sam had that look on his face that he got when someone was threatening the people he loved.

"Yeah, I would go hide some place very far away," I told him, completely not expecting the quick peck on the lips that he gave me before running. My face flushed bright red, and I ran the whole way to my trailer. That bastard.

* * *

"Go away! I'm hiding!" I shouted when someone knocked on my trailer's door a couple of hours later.

"Virgil's here," was Dean's curt reply, "Any idea how to find Eli before he gets killed? Not that we really care but..." He stopped when I jerked the door open.

"No," I said, "And if Virgil is here, then there's definitely a way back. So we find Eli, preform the ritual, and go back to reality."

"Sounds like a plan," he told me, stepping back so I could come out. "And when we do find Eli…"

"Don't wanna talk about it," I said quickly, "But just don't kill him. Austine will be pissed, and I would have sold my soul for nothing."

"So you two aren't dating," Dean clarified, and I shoved him into a nearby wall. "I'm just asking!"

"You're going to give me a lot of crap about this aren't you?" I sighed, and he just grinned at me. "Great."

"You really think I wouldn't?"

"Just wait until we get back, alright?"

"Maybe."

* * *

"Look, Eli. Just call me, okay? We need you back here so we can get back home. And look out for Virgil!" I hung up on his answering machine and sat down heavily on one of the prop chairs. We were back at the set of our living room, waiting for Eli to show up so we could get the ritual underway.

"Are you sure we just can't leave him?" Sam asked me for what felt like the millionth time, and I didn't even bother answering him, just shot him a look. It was silent for a few more minutes until my phone rang loudly, and I smiled when I answered it.

"Stop hiding."

"Are they going to kill me?" Eli asked, and I thought I could hear him speaking just down the hall.

"Not yet," I answered honestly, "Although that was a really stupid thing to do."

"So you didn't enjoy it even a little?" he asked me, sounding a little bit too cocky.

"Nope!" I lied, "Now get your ass back here before I drag you out of the prop room." Eli hung up on me, and after a moment slowly poked his head out. "Come on! I wanna go home and away from this insanity!" I whined.

Dean waited for Eli to hop onto the set before beginning the ritual. Sam carefully positioned himself next to me, and Eli stayed as far away from the Winchesters as possible. Mental note to self: when we get back, lock the three of them in a room together without any weapons and don't let them out until they work out their problems. Then again, you don't need weapons to hurt someone. Okay, scratch that idea.

"Ready to jump?" Dean asked, and we lined up in front of the window.

"God, I hope this works," Sam muttered, and we ran into the window, the glass shattering on impact. The air was forced out of my lungs when we landed, and the ground seemed way too hard.

"Yup. They're definitely on drugs," someone muttered as they walked past. I pushed myself up, ignoring the sound of my wrist cracking, and looked around. We were still on the TV set. Damn it. And then a kind of scary thought occurred to me. What if we were stuck here forever?

**Review? ^^**


	45. Mojoless

***waves the white flag* I am so sorry for the delay, real life kind of ate me, and then finals kinda took over my life. But hey! I'm here again, with another chapter! : )**

**Thanks as always to Werewolf Girl 22 for betaing and having some kick ass ideas! : D**

**Enjoy!**

The Return of Avi

Mojoless

"What the hell?"

"We don't know!"

"No, seriously. What the hell?"

"No, seriously. We have no idea!" I hissed, holding up a hand in an attempt to cut off Eli's next protest. "But we're working on it. So take a deep breath, and chill. Please." He glared at me for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Thank you."

"I know I said it right," Dean defended himself as we walked towards the right set. Well, I think it's the right set. We may have accidently gone to the wrong one once…. Or twice…. Or six times, but who's counting?

"Maybe something was defective," I suggested, "A bad herb could have totally screwed it up."

"Or maybe something's blocking it," Eli added, "Does Virgil have that kind of juice?"

"It's possible," Sam said, "Especially if Raphael is helping him." I nodded thoughtfully. But that wouldn't explain why Eli didn't have any wings…. Hmm…. What would cause that?

"Hello? Earth to Avi? You still with us?" I blinked when Dean waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About wha-"

"Dean!" Sam shouted as his brother was suddenly jerked back into an alley. The three of us looked at each other for about three milliseconds before running after him. Virgil had his hand over Dean's forehead when we reached them, but nothing was happening. It sucks to say it, but Dean should have been smited by now. Sam yanked him away before there was a chance of that changing though. Confusion was plain on Virgil's face, but that soon changed to concern when I decked him. The angel stumbled back like a human, his cheek already bruising. Wait… bruising?

I held Eli back as the Winchesters had a go at the angel. Something wasn't right about this. Not the fighting a supernatural creature, that was perfectly normal, or the fact that we were living in a TV show of our lives, because we've had stranger.

"Oh my Gabe, you have got to be kidding me," I whispered.

"Oh my Gabe?" Eli repeated, wincing a little when Dean kicked Virgil in the stomach practically hard.

"Uh… yeah," I muttered, "Damn it. We got company." A couple of the stunt guys had caught sight of the fight, and had figured out that this wasn't one of the fake fights. We started running soon after that.

* * *

"There's no magic."

"Yup," I said, lounging on Jensen's couch in his trailer. "No magic, mojo, or supernatural creatures of any kind. Hence, the lack of wings and Virgil being angel-mojoless."

"And that's why the spell didn't work," Eli realized.

"Now, how the hell are we supposed to get back?" I asked, "Because that question has been bugging me for a while now. There's no magic here whatsoever." We all looked at each other for a really long, awkward time. No one had an answer for that.

* * *

I have a totally kick ass house… or at least Summer does. We needed some place to crash (read hide) after the whole "beating up a poor defenseless guy" ordeal. And it was either Jared's or my place. We figured mine was safer since I probably didn't have any family or boyfriend…. And now that I think about it, why the hell did we decide that?

Anyways! My house is awesome. Not as cool as the mansion that Gabe had conjured up, but still pretty awesome. Summer is a complete narcissist. There were painting and pictures of me everywhere, and I had a shelf of these gold trophies and statues that I had no clue about. And my bed was absolutely heavenly. I must have sunk in at least six inches. It freaking ate me! No, I didn't share. I made the boys sleep on the couches.

The next morning, I was completely refreshed and energized and very, very cheerful. The boys hated me until I made breakfast for them. They forgave me a little after that. And, we didn't have to act today, which was a relief to everyone.

"I could get use to this," I announced loudly, flicking on the TV. The news was on, but I was too lazy to change the channel.

"What about Kacie, Rave, Austine, Cas, Gabe…." Dean began to list, only stopping when I threw a pillow at his head.

"Well, of course I would miss them. But then again, there might be body doubles of them somewhere out there too." He nodded, and glanced around the otherwise empty room. Eli and Sam had been 'volunteered' for washing the dishes.

"So…" he started, and I immediately didn't like where this was going. "Are you and Eli like…. together or something?" I felt my face flush red as I whirled around to face him.

"No! Yes! Maybe?" I sputtered, before trying to hide behind the couch. Dean laughed at me, and I threw another pillow at him. "Shut up."

"Wait, so I get to give the big brother speech?" he asked me, enjoying this way too much. "And threaten Eli with a shotgun if he hurts you in any way?" I didn't answer, but Dean really didn't seem to mind. "Little Avi is so grown up," he sighed wistfully, "It seems like only yesterday you were protecting fans at that lame ass convention."

"Yeah, yesterday," I scoffed, rubbing the scar from when Franklin sliced open my shoulder absentmindedly. "Didn't you hunt Wendigos back then?" Dean opened his mouth to retort, but a news story caught both of our attentions.

"Son of a bitch."

**Coming up next time: Eli's Side of the Story... Part 2! ; ) **

**Review please!**


	46. Eli Part 2

**Hey! : ) **

**Big thanks to Werewolf Girl 22 for beating!**

**This is from Eli's POV again. Hopefully this can give a different insight into our merry band of hunters. **

**Enjoy!**

The Return of Avi 

Eli… Part 2

Avi. Avi Winchester. She would deny it if I ever called her that, but we both know it's true. She's got hunting in her blood, as much as I hate to admit it, and she's damn good at what she does. The bond and trust and blind faith she has with those boys and a variety of different angels astounds me sometimes. She's their family, and they are hers, even more than me and the rest of the kids. But she would deny that too. She would insist that we are all her family, that she would sacrifice herself in an instant for any of us. And I know that she would. Of course she would. But those Winchester brothers bring out something in her that I don't think I have even a chance of touching. And that scares me. That scares me a lot. Because I know that if she had to make a choice, she would stay here with them. She would stay here on Earth and be a hunter, and leave the rest of us behind. Avi. Avi Winchester. God, I hope that their cursed last name doesn't end up killing you. For your sake, and mine.

* * *

"Sam and Eli get dish duty!" Avi announced before hopping up from the table, and running out of the room. Dean quickly followed her before either of us could get a word in. Sam and I looked at each other for a long moment before he cleared his throat, and started to clear the table. I silently mimicked him, still a little off balanced without my wings. Seriously, how do people and others walk like this? I feel like I'm going to fall flat on my face. I bet Sammy boy would love that. Kissing Avi didn't exactly help our already strained relationship. Why she volunteered the two of us for dish duty, I have no idea.

"Dish soap?" Sam asked politely, and I handed the blue bottle over to him. We didn't say another word for a few more minutes as we started to wash the plates. It was very, very awkward. One, because the guy is seriously massive. He's at least a whole head taller than me, and just bigger. Winged Ones could only be a certain weight so that we can get off the ground, and I guessed Sam to have at least sixty pounds on me. And two, because he was just so damn polite and civil! It was unnerving!

Down the hall, we could hear that someone had turned on the television, and snippets of Dean and Avis' conversation.

"So… are you and Eli like… together or something?" Dean asked conversationally. Both Sam and I let the dishes settle in the sink as we tried to catch Avi's response.

"No! Yes! Maybe?" she sputtered, and I smiled lightly. Hopefully, I could get that answer to be a yes. Next to me, Sasquatch stiffened ever so slightly.

"I'm happy for the two of you," he said, although he seemed have a little trouble getting the words out.

"No you're not," I told him, "But thank you." Sam glanced at me out of the corner of his eye as he resumed washing out a glass.

"You're going to get this from Dean, but let me make this perfectly clear. The second you hurt Avi in anyway, you're done. We have guns, and we will find you, and we will shoot you." I nodded, and tried very hard not to gulp. I never doubted, for one moment, that he wasn't dead serious.

"Understood," I said meekly, and he nodded.

"Good."

"Son of a bitch." I barely heard Dean's voice over the general din, but it was enough to send both of us running. They were both staring at the television, faces stone cold.

"Misha Collins, a beloved actor from the show _Supernatural_, was found murdered early this morning. Police have yet to release any details on how or why he was murdered. Detective-" I turned off the television, interrupting the reporter midsentence. Everyone else had heard enough. Collins was the actor who apparently played Castiel in this world. Now, I don't particularly like or trust that certain angel, so this didn't really bother me. But it looked like it had hit Avi hard, and the Winchesters had that look in their eyes that kind of scares me.

"Virgil," Avi stated coldly. "I'm going to kill that bastard." I didn't say anything as the three of them made plans about going to the crime scene and stuff like that. I just stuck by Avi's side, resting a hand on her shoulder when it began to look like she wanted to cry. She was treating this like Castiel had actually died. Or maybe this was a water downed version of what would happen. Avi never really told us the full extent of her history with the angel. All I really know is that he raised her and they fought side by side during the Apocalypse. And that she absolutely trusts him, definitely more than me and possibly more than the Winchesters. Which was kind of a scary thought…

Either way, we piled into one of 'Summer's' cars (which I really don't like. Flying is so much better than driving) and drove off to the crime scene. Avi was silent the whole way, just staring out the window. Her eyes were glassy, and she didn't acknowledge me when I gently took her hand. Damn, I really hope Castiel doesn't get himself killed or something. I would bring him back to life just so Avi wouldn't go catatonic.

I let Dean and Sam do the talking to get us admitted to the crime scene, and out of curiosity, timed them. It took about three minutes to convince the officer on duty that we were FBI. Impressive. In a scary sort of way.

Collin's body was slumped up against a brick wall, red blood from a slit throat staining the front of his shirt and the ground around him. Avi quietly sucked in a breath when she saw him, and determinedly looked the other way. The Winchesters glanced at her for a moment before going off to question a homeless man.

"You alright?" I asked her, glancing back at the body. Avi shook her head quickly.

"No," she whispered brokenly, "Not really. But I'll be okay. Really." She tried to force a smile, but didn't really succeed. I brushed away the lone tear that had slipped through her defenses, and let her rant. Well, Avi's version of ranting. "It's stupid, I know, but… I can't stand to see Cas lying there broken like that. He just seems so vulnerable, so helpless. And I hate it! And it's not even Cas!"

"Hey, hey, hey," I told her quickly, "It's good that you care about people. It's good that you care about your family and the people you love. It's okay." She forced a marginally better smile as the Winchesters walked over.

"So, what does the homeless guy know?" she asked them briskly, not leaving any room for any more personal questions.

"It was definitely Virgil," Dean told us, "And Raphael managed to get a message through to him. Good news, we got a way home. Bad news, it's the same way that Virgil's going to be using, and Raphael is bringing us back."

"Great," I sighed. Avi elbowed me in the ribs. "Ow!"

"When?" she asked, completely ignoring me.

"Tonight. We need to get to the set tonight."

**Please review! : )**


	47. Fan Fiction Is Not To Be Read

**Hello again! : D I would like to thank Werewolf Girl 22 for finding the time to beta this, and I would like to thank all of my readers. You make me want to write, and for me to do my best. So thank you! : D**

**Enjoy! ^^**

The Return of Avi

Fan Fiction Is _Not_ To Be Read

So we had a few hours to kill before Raphael was going to transport Virgil back to our world. No one really seemed concerned that this was Virgil's last chance to gank us, and had settled for hanging out in Jensen's trailer. I'm not quite sure what the thinking was in that, but went along with it anyway. I was too tired to argue about it.

Seeing Misha's body had hit me a lot harder than I expected. It was stupid, really. It wasn't really Cas, and I didn't even know Misha. But I hated to see him lying there. It made my stomach twist and my breath catch. It just felt so… wrong. Unnatural. Castiel is one bad ass Archangel of the Lord. He didn't lie in a pool of his own blood.

Eli had told me that my reaction was normal, that it was good, healthy. It should bother me to see people get hurt. And he was so sweet about it too. But it didn't seem to bother Sam or Dean. But they are masters of hiding what they were feeling. I had seen it plenty of times myself. Hell, I learned how to do it from them. So was something wrong with them… or me? Was I too soft? Was staying up in the mansion with the rest of my family making me soft and taking away my ability to be a good hunter?

Not that I said anything about this to anyone, of course. It was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Focus on here and now and getting back home. Focus on getting back home where the rest of my family waits, including a living Castiel. Everything would be fine.

If anyone noticed my internal debate, they didn't mention it. Sam and Dean were bickering about irrelevant brotherly things. I think it was something to do with clowns and planes. Eli was doing something on Jensen's laptop, although he kept glancing over at me every couple of minutes. I would raise an eyebrow whenever I caught him, and he would just smile before returning his attention to whatever he was doing. I had flicked on the television, and was watching some really bad daytime program. I was too lazy to change the channel, and was beginning to drift off to sleep when Eli made this really strange noise from the back of his throat.

"You alright?" I asked, not liking how green his face was. He mutely shook his head as he placed the laptop on the coffee table. I looked at it for a moment before reaching over and grabbing it.

"What is it?" Dean asked curiously as I looked through the browsing history.

"Supernatural fan fictions," I told them, smiling a little. Sam and Dean both shot Eli a glare. "Wow, this one is kind of creepily accurate…"

"What's it about?" Sam sighed, "But if it's about Lucifer, I don't want to know."

"Avi, you really should stop…" Eli trailed, but it was too late. I blanched a little, and shoved the offensive machine off me.

"Why were you reading that?" I screeched.

"I didn't know what Wincest was!" he defended, earning looks off horror from the boys. "And I certainly didn't expect you to be in it!"

"I… I was in that!" I hadn't gotten that far when I had stopped reading.

"That's… that's just nasty," Dean said quietly, his face a little green from the thought. "I mean you and Sammy..."

"Wait… so the three of us?" Sam asked. Eli nodded. "Yeah, that's just nasty." I couldn't help it. I picked back up the laptop and began to scroll through the master list.

"There is: Sam and Dean. Dean and Sam. I guess that just means who is on bottom…" They both just looked at me like I had suddenly grown four extra heads. "John and Dean." Dean growled a little at that one. "John and Sammy. John, Dean, _and_ Sammy. Me and Dean. Me and Sammy. Me, Dean, and Sammy. Me and John. No clue how that works out… Me, John and…"

"We get the idea!" Eli snapped, and the Winchesters quickly agreed. I began to look at lists other than Wincest.

"There is also: Dean and Castiel. Dean and Jo. Dean and Lisa. Dean and Cassie. Dean and Ruby."

"Oh hell no!" Dean shouted.

"Sammy and Castiel. Sammy and Gabriel. Sammy and Ruby. Castiel and Gabriel. Me and Castiel. Me and Gabriel. Me and Balthazar. Me and Lucifer. Me and Dante. Me and Eli… And a colorful assortment of threesomes and a few foursomes…" I continued.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Eli muttered.

"I just don't understand why I'm paired up with all of these people," I said thoughtfully, and Sam laughed a little.

"I'm pimped out to my brother," he reminded me.

"At least you're considered a Winchester," Dean told me, a look flashing over Eli's face. It was too fast for me to see what it was. I nodded, and firmly clicked off the site. I thoroughly ignored the small part of me that wanted to read one of them. For purely research purposes, of course.

A loud gunshot burst our little domestic bubble, quickly followed by a second, and then a third. For some reason, I glanced at the clock. We had twenty minutes until Raphael pulled Virgil back through. And now, Virgil was on a rampage. Like I predicted. But no one listened to me, did they? I had the strong urge to say 'I told you so.'

"I told you so," I announced, mentally cursing myself for not getting a gun of some kind. We were all practically defenseless against a gun.

"Eli, Avi, get people out of here. Sam, with me," Dean ordered, and nobody argued with him. I pulled Eli out of the trailer and into the harsh sunlight. People were screaming and running, but Virgil was nowhere in sight.

"Alright! Listen up!" I shouted, but they ignored me.

"Hey!" Eli tried, "Everyone calm down NOW!" I laughed unbelievingly as a few people slowed down.

"Stop unless you want to be shot and killed!" I told them, and everyone stumbled to a stop. "I need you all to calm down, and leave from the exit by lot sixty. Understood? And stop screaming, and be calm. Well? What are you waiting for? Get going!" Eli and I waited for everyone to leave before running to find Sam and Dean. I hadn't heard any more shots, so hopefully that was a good sign. No, it _was_ a good sign. Damn it Avi! Think positive! I didn't notice that we had linked hands as we ran.

We found the Winchesters at the set where Raphael was supposed to bring Virgil back. There were hiding behind an overturned table and Virgil was firing a shotgun into it. They would need better coverage. I gave Eli's hand a quick squeeze and winked at him before running at the angel.

"Hey! Assbutt!" I dove behind the buffet table just as he fired at me.

"Avi!" Eli yelled. I didn't answer him as I crawled behind a pillar. I could hear Virgil's steady footsteps as he neared my hiding spot, and desperately looked around me for a weapon of some kind. I didn't find one, and I straightened right into Virgil. He smiled meanly at me before yanking me out into the open. I somehow found my way to the floor, and rolled out of the way of his stomping foot. I glanced back over to where he was, only to find Eli standing in his place. He hauled me up, and I saw that Dean had managed to get the shotgun away from Virgil, and Sam had knocked him unconscious.

"Perfect timing," I told them gratefully as Eli and I slowly made our way over to them. Sam smiled as Dean nodded. Eli patted me on the shoulder.

"So when is Raphael doing his mojo thing?" Eli asked. Sam checked his watch.

"Uhh… Now?" he said just as the window behind us exploded, and something jerked me back. I hit the pavement hard, my breath escaping in a whoosh.

"Avi. Winchesters. Such a pleasant surprise," a woman said smugly. I quickly got to my feet beside Sam and Dean to glare at the African-American woman striding towards us. It took me a moment to realize who it was.

"Raphael?" I laughed, "Nice Vessel!" She/He glared at me, before smiling coldly.

"I notice that you seem to be missing someone. I thought Virgil told me that there were four of you. I only see three." I felt my stomach drop as I quickly counted heads.

Eli wasn't here.

**Review please! They feed my muse! *Ella quickly agrees, and points to the blue review button a few inches behind this* What? You don't name your muse? **


	48. A HeShe Archangel

***waves the white flag* **

**Hi there. Yes, I know that this was ridciulously long for an update, and I'm really really sorry about that. But writer's block is a bitch, and it sucks when you can't even get to a computer for three weeks when you finally do have inspiration. So again, I'm sorry. Hopefully I can update a bit more quickly now, and everything should settle out when school starts back up soon. Somehow, I write more consistently when I'm not spending most of my days being a vegetable. *shrugs* I don't know. But enough excuses. You came here to read a story. So here it is. **

**Huge thank you as always to my wonderful beta, Werewolf Girl 22! : ) **

**Enjoy!**

The Return of Avi

A He/She Archangel

Eli wasn't here. That fact hit me like a blow to the stomach. Something must have shown on my face because Raphael smiled at me pleased for a moment before turning his/her attention to Dean.

"Now. Where is the key?"

"What key?" Dean asked, and for once I don't think he was faking ignorance.

"The key to the weapons that my charming brother gave to you," he/she told us impatiently, "Where is it?" Hold on… key, key, key. I know I had a key at one point.

"And why the hell would we give it to you?" Sam asked defiantly. Raphael considered it for a moment.

"Well, I won't kill you, and I'll bring Eli back," he/she finally said, and I glared at the Archangel. "How does that sound, Avi? All you have to do is tell me where it is." I glared for a moment longer before my shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Avi!" Sam hissed under his breath. I couldn't bring myself to look in his direction as I thought back over the few days we spent in the alternate reality. It was my birthday, Balthazar crashed it, and gave Eli something before sending us through the fourth wall. So Eli had it. But then I saw Misha, who at the time I thought was Cas, and took the key to show him it. But what happened after that?

"Avi?" Raphael prompted as I continued my train of thought. I had slipped the key into my back pocket of my pants that morning without really thinking about what I was doing. The small, metal object suddenly felt very large and noticeable. I sighed heavily, and reached back to pull it out. Raphael grinned at me triumphantly as I held it out in front of me.

"Now bring Eli back," I ordered.

"Give me the key."

"Bring him back."

"Give me the key, you arrogant child," the Archangel spat, "Before I change my mind." I gritted my teeth and made the mistake of looking to my left. Dean was looking at me so sad, so defeated… I hadn't seen him looking that broken for a long time. And all because I was willing to hand over Heaven's arsenal to Raphael in exchange for my… best friend. But that's what I did, wasn't it? I screwed up other people's lives. I got them killed. I got them tortured and kidnapped and used as bait or bribes. That's what I did, just like any good Winchester. I closed my eyes, and squeezed my hand around the key. The sharp edges cut into my skin, helping my mind to focus.

"Go to hell," I whispered, holding the key protectively behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dean smiled just a little bit, and found a cocky grin making its way to my face. "You can go straight to hell," I repeated louder, more confidently. Raphael quickly lost his/her triumphant gleam, and just started to smile coldly.

"I was really hoping you would say that."

"Watch-" Sam started to warn before the three of us got thrown against the side of the empty motel Raphael had pulled us to. I felt my breath leave me in a rush as I landed hard on the rough pavement, the hand holding the key opening on instinct to help break my fall. The four of us stared at it as it skittered away for a few moments before we all tried to grab it. Dean was closest, his hand closing over it just as Raphael appeared. He/she flicked a hand, sending Dean flying backwards. He hit his head hard, and didn't get up.

"Dean!" I shouted, panic growing a little when he didn't respond. Sam scrambled over to his older brother as I stood in front of both of them protectively, if not a little wobbly. Raphael didn't pay us any attention, just studied the key he/she held in his/her hand. I risked a glance over my shoulder, breathing out a sigh of relief when Sam gave me the tiniest nod. Dean was alive. But for how much longer, I had no idea.

We all (well, not Dean) jumped when lightening flashed in front of our faces, immediately followed by a deafeningly loud clap of thunder. When I could actually see again, I was looking at Balthazar and Cas' backs. Cas looked… different somehow. More powerful. More self-assured. I wasn't sure if I liked it. It felt a little… off. But at least Balthazar felt like the same, the selfish, untrustworthy bastard that he was. At least there was that.

"Castiel," Raphael greeted, his/her voice just a tad strained, "Balthazar. How nice to see you two again." Cas tilted his head slightly.

"Raphael." Damn, even his voice sounded a little different, held a bit more authority. "I have the weapons." He had what? But the key… Evidently, Raphael had the same questions.

"Oh, hi there. That was me. The key's a fake, dear… sister. You've been duped," Balthazar announced cheerfully, "And it worked brilliantly, if I do say so myself. The Winchesters, Avi, and Eli were perfect decoys. And while you were busy chasing them, I led Castiel here to where I really hid the weapons." Sam and I just gaped at him, and if Raphael had been human, I would have bet the Impala Raphael would have been too.

"You used us as bait," I said quietly, "You actually used us as bait." Balthazar heard me, and glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh don't worry, Avi. Everyone is safe and sound with good, old Uncle Gabe. But where's your boyfriend?" I just looked at Raphael, and understanding dawned on the other Angel's face.

"Run away, Raphael," Castiel warned, "You won't be able to win this fight." Raphael glared at him for a moment before vanishing in between heartbeats. I felt myself relax visibly, like a huge weight had been lifted from my soldiers. I watched numbly as Castiel quickly made his way to Dean, and gently touch two fingers to his forehead. The hunter awoke with a startled gasp, confused but okay.

"Where are my kids?" I asked, directing the question to Balthazar. It unnerved me a little bit to face Cas. I don't know why, but he was kind of scary like this. Sam and Dean didn't seem to notice but… I don't know. Maybe I was losing it.

"Safe with Gabriel," Balthazar reassured me, "I think he took them to Australia, or something absurd like that." I smiled briefly, easily imaging Gabe getting into all kinds of trouble out there. But they were in good hands.

"Thank you," I told him softly.

"Where is Eli?" Cas asked me, "Was he injured in the other reality?"

"Raphine left him behind," Dean explained, the words twisting my gut all over again.

"As far as we know, he's okay," Sam added, and I mentally repeated that to myself. Eli's fine. He's a tough Winged One. He'll be fine, and Cas or Balthazar or Gabe can pull him back. Speaking of Balthazar, he really needs a nickname…

"You can bring him back, right." It was a statement, not a question. They had to bring Eli back. We couldn't just leave him there after all! And what was I supposed to do without my wing man at my side? My brain refused to acknowledge the reason sleeping just below the surface, and I didn't poke at it. I needed time to sort that all out before I started poking at feelings.

"Of course we can!" Balthazar told me after Cas hesitated for an immeasurable moment. I put it down to just the stress making time seem longer, not any actual thought on his part. I grinned, relieved as Balthazar started the ritual. Eli was coming home. Good. Borderline great.

"How you doing?" I asked quietly as Dean came to stand next to me. He shrugged.

"All fixed up thanks to angel mojo. You?" I shrugged, mimicking his gesture.

"Been better. Been worse." He nodded as Balthazar finished the ritual, and shoved his hand through the broken motel room window. It glowed gold for a moment before the Angel yanked his arm back, a figure flying with it. He landed in a tumble of limbs and white wings, lying there for a moment as he got his breath back. I ran to him, quickly pulling my Winged One into a tight hug. No… I did not just say my Winged One. Damn it, Avi. Get a better hold of yourself! It is being stupid.

"Avi? Damn, it is good to see you again," Eli mumbled, returning the hug and wrapping his wings around us like he always did.

"Same here," I told him, "Same here."

**Review?**


	49. Running Wild

**Hey everyone! A fast update this time! : ) Okay, this is scary how happy I am because of this... hehe. I don't know, maybe I'm just in a really good mood. **

**Thank you to Werewolf Girl 22! : ) **

**Enjoy!**

Return of Avi 

Running Wild

Cas and Balthazar brought all of us back home, and Gabriel was waiting there with Kacie, Austine, and Raven when we got there. There were all fine, thank God. Kacie literally threw herself into my arm the moment she saw me, muttering something about not being able to see anything about me or Eli or the Winchesters.

_"Visions,"_ Gabriel mouthed when I glanced over at him confused. I nodded once, and hug my baby tighter to me.

"It's okay. We're all okay," I told her softly. I wondered in the back of my mind how many times I had already said that to her and for how much longer I would be able to say it. For those excruciatingly long minutes, Eli had been gone. But he was here now, safe and sound giving his sister a quick hug. I just had to keep repeating that to myself, and hopefully my stomach will _finally_ stop doing little flip flops.

_"You need a vacation."_ The sudden voice inside my head startled me for a minute. _"I'm serious here, Avi! You need a good and proper vacation, preferably all by yourself and without you worrying about anyone else!"_

_"Mom?"_ I whispered quietly, cautiously searching my mind for her presence. But just as I picked it up, it faded away into nothing. Kacie tugged at my hand rather impatiently.

"Avi! Come on! Let's go before it starts raining!" she ordered. I looked around for everyone else in time to see the Impala's headlights disappearing down the drive. I frowned slightly. Why didn't they say goodbye? I let Kacie drag me inside just as big, thick raindrops began falling from above. The sound was comforting, soothing. It practically lulled me to sleep on the spot.

"Both of you need to get to bed," Raven said as we all gathered in the living room. Someone had already cleaned it up, leaving no trace of what had happened during the party. Already it was beginning to feel like something out of a dream with nothing tangible to hold onto. I glanced up when Raven repeated herself staring pointedly at Eli and me.

"What about you guys?" I asked her, "We all need to get some sleep."

"And we will. But you look dead on your feet, and Eli, you look like a soft breeze could knock you over. So bed. Now. You can give us all the icky details in the morning." The last part was said with a significant look in my direction, which just confused me. What was Raven talking about? There was no way that she could tell that Eli kissed me. Sure, we were still holding onto to each other tightly when we were flown here, but that didn't suggest anything. But either way, sleep did sound like a very good idea. Eli smiled slightly as I let out a very drawn-out, audible sigh and heaved myself to my feet.

"Don't stay up too late," I said firmly before helping Eli stand up and began to walk up the stairs. I swear, we were only out of sight for a moment before the conspiratorial whispers started up. Eli glanced at me and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged, and followed him the rest of the way up. But as soon as his door closed behind him, I snuck back down so I could listen in.

"Do you think Uncle Gabe is right?" Kacie asked, her voice full of wonder. Austine giggled.

"Eli for sure. Not too sure about Avi though."

"Yes, definitely Eli. But we knew that already. Sorry Austine, but your brother couldn't be more obvious if he tried. You think he's gotten up the nerve yet?"

"To what?" Kacie asked innocently.

"Tell her he loves her, kiss her, get her in bed…" I could practically see Raven ticking off the things on her fingers. I felt myself blush scarlet, eternally grateful that Eli wasn't here.

"Oh, I so didn't need that mental picture," Austine mumbled. "But no way Avi would go for it. I think she's leaning more towards dear Sammy boy. I mean, they have history, and you can see the spark he brings out in her."

"But Dean brings out that same spark!" Raven argued, "And she doesn't love him. Well, not romantically."

"No, no, no. It's different. Hey, I want my brother to be happy. But I think Avi is just going to break his heart."

"Maybe she's in love with Uncle Cas," Kacie offered up quietly, causing me to smile softly. "And not Eli or Sam." Both the Winged Ones laughed.

"No. I don't think so," Raven told her gently, "She loves him like you love her."

"Oh… So Uncle Cas is her Mommy?" And I fought really, really hard to stop laughing out loud.

"Kind of," Austine said after a long pause, "More like a Dad though. But Raven, I'm telling you. It's Sam all the way."

"Eli!"

"Sam!"

"Eli!"

"Sam!"

"Why don't we ask her?"

"Because she wouldn't say anything!" I called down cheerfully before running back upstairs.

"Avi!" they screamed, and I just laughed. Eli chuckled quietly from inside his room, and grinned at me from the half open doorway.

"I wonder what they would say if they knew…" he trailed off thoughtfully, just as Raven appeared at the top of the steps.

"Knew what?" she asked suspiciously, especially when I slammed Eli's door close, blush returning to my face.

"Nothing!" I said quickly before making a hasty retreat into my own room.

"Knew what?"

"Nothing!" I repeated loudly, and I heard her grumbling loudly down the hall. I banged on Eli's wall as I passed it, telling him how much I appreciated his comment. He just knocked back, almost playfully.

_"He's a nice Winged One. I've always liked him."_ Mom was gone before I had a chance to even think about replying. And after I was sure she was gone, worry began to take over my mind. Where had she been these past few, what has it been, months? Was she okay? Did that Mother-of-All thing have anything to do with it? And why did she suddenly show up again now, only disappear before I could get in a word? My head was beginning to feel really empty on me, something I hadn't felt since I had lost my memories. It wasn't a good feeling. To be honest, it scared the crap out of me.

I couldn't get any sleep after that, just twisted and turned in my bed in a vain attempt to get comfortable. It was just one of those nights where thoughts just raced in your head, all yelling over each other, demanding attention.

Mom. Eli. Sam. Kacie. Eli. Sam. Mom. Raven and Austine and Kacie's talk. Eli. Sam. Mom. Sam. Eli. Gabe. Balthazar. Dean. Sam. Eli. Cas. Cas using us as bait. Cas okay with using us as bait. Cas being more powerful. Cas feeling off. Cas drifting away. Cas fighting a civil war that I can't help in. Hunting. Being unable to be a good hunter. Getting someone killed because of it. Misha's body crumpled on the ground. Cas. Wanting to help Cas. Not being able to help Cas. Dean. Eli. Sam. Love. Mom.

And around and around it went, slowly driving me insane. I gave up somewhere around four in the morning, climbing out of bed and getting dressed for the day. The thoughts kept circling, hungry sharks ready to close in at any moment, but at least they were somewhat quieter now that I was actually doing something. I needed to do something that kept my mind busy. Not research, my mind would just wonder because The History of Demon was really, really dull when the fate of the world didn't rest in the balance.

"Damn you," I grumbled to no one in particular and looked around my room in an attempt to find something, anything.

Eli.

Sam.

Eli.

Sam.

Eli.

Sam.

"Shut the hell up!" I groaned out loud, and flopped down onto the bed.

"Love sucks. I strongly dislike love. I mean, what's the point? Honestly! It's a weakness. Gets people killed. Gets you killed. It's pointless. Yup. Utterly pointless, and I'm not going to give into it!" I paused for a few minutes. "Oh Avi, you really need to work more on your lying."

I ended up watching the sun come up over the trees, the sky turning from grey to pinkish to a light blue. Something was going to happen. Something big. And soon. I could feel it in my gut. There was a storm coming. And if I was perfectly honest, and didn't lie to myself, I wasn't completely sure if we could survive this storm. Everything was just so different. All the dynamics had changed. Bobby was dead, Cas was different, Sam was different, I was different, and a whole lot of other people had been thrown into the mix. Hell, the only who seemed to not have changed was Dean and Gabe. And yes, I know that people changed, but it didn't mean I had to like it. We weren't as strong as we were before. At least, not in the same way that we were.

_"Mom? Please, come back. I need you. I need someone to talk to. Please?"_

I waited for ten minutes as I listened to the house awaken without any response. At seven, I left my room and headed down to the kitchen to start up breakfast. Raven and Austine wouldn't meet my eyes for the first few minutes, and after a few jokes at their expense, thing were back to normal.

"So knew what?" Raven asked. I rolled my eyes and removed the first couple of omelets from the stove.

"It's nothing," I told her.

"Then tell us," Austine pressed, "After all, it's nothing." I sighed and gave in against my better judgment.

"Now before you go jumping to conclusions, we were just acting," I stated firmly, "We were in an alternate reality where our lives were a TV show, and Eli and I had a scene together." Raven and Austine leaned forward eagerly as I turned my attention back to making a few more omelets. "And at the end of the scene he kissed me." I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. "And then, when Sam and Dean walked in, he gave me a quick kiss before running off." The last sentence came out in a rush, and cracking eggs suddenly took up all of my attention. Smug satisfaction radiated off Raven as Austin scowled deeply.

"Damn, I really thought you and Sam… wait! He kissed you, not the other way around!" she said excitedly. "So the question is… do you want to kiss him?" I was saved by the telephone ringing, something I grabbed almost immediately.

"Avi."

"Avi! Hey, sorry for last night, but you seemed kind of out of it." I smiled when Sam's voice came over the line.

"Yeah. I must have been exhausted," I told him, "So what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to see how you and everyone was doing," he said, and I could mentally see him shrugging.

"Good," I said, drawing out the word, "You?"

"Alright."

"So where are you guys heading? Don't tell me you found a hunt already." There was a short pause, during which I could hear Dean trying to get the phone away from his brother. "Oh please tell me you aren't driving!" I complained when Sam somehow managed to keep control of it.

"Umm…" he trailed, and I sighed.

"What was that about?"

_"Give me the phone, bitch!"_ I burst out laughing as Sam good-naturally replied,

"Wait a second, jerk!"

"So where are you two heading?" I repeated.

"Nowhere really. Just driving randomly if Dean would actually pay attention."

"So just calling to check in?"

"Yup. Basically."

We talked for a few more minutes about nothing before he hung up, and for the next few minutes I had a smile on my face. Talking with Sammy had helped clear and calm my mind a little bit. So when Eli came down, I handed him his breakfast and sat down across from him. I said nothing for a few minutes, and he kept glancing up to look at me every couple of seconds. His wings were rather relaxed, but almost wary. Like he was waiting for something to attack. The thought brought a frown to my face. He should be back home, at Kronos. He shouldn't have to worry about that.

"Okay. What?" Eli finally asked, pushing his half-eaten food away.

"I'm going to teach you and everyone else how to fight and shoot a gun. That way if I… if anything happens and I'm not around, then you can protect yourself," I told him, not saying what I was originally planning to at all. Eli stared at me, as if he knew that before nodding.

"Sounds good." I nodded.

"Great. Okay then."

"Okay then." I stood up and was almost at the door when Eli's quiet voice stopped me.

"Avi."

"Yeah?" He opened his mouth before shutting it quickly.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"Okay then." I felt his eyes watching me until I was out of sight.

**Review?**


	50. Kiss

**Hey! Here's the next chapter for you guys! **

**Thank you Werewolf Girl 22 for betaing! **

**Enjoy! : )**

The Return of Avi 

Kiss

"Good. Again." My voice sounded robotic, cold, even to my ears. All of my family, except for Kacie, was lined up in the backyard, facing a couple of targets. I watched the Winged Ones reload their guns and take aim. I only made two minor corrections, but even those weren't that bad. Kacie was watching us from the back porch, her face sad. I had refused to teach her how to fire a gun. She was only four for crying out loud! Memorizing a couple exorcisms and the angel banishing sigils would be enough. "Fire." I didn't flinch at the gunshots. We had been doing this for two weeks already, with the worst behind us. Now, they more or less actually hit the target. I didn't worry too much about being hit.

My family looked a lot like soldiers. Eli had that calculating look in his eyes. Austine had an almost perfect shot already. And Raven… she enjoyed firing a gun. She looked vaguely happy as she emptied a clip into the tree that was her target. My heart sank at the sight of them, although I had achieved what I had wanted. A couple of more weeks, they would be able to defend themselves if they had to. When they had to. Eli glanced over at me when he had finished, frowning slightly at my expression. I only met his eyes for a moment before I had to look away. I didn't want to face what I saw in them. I didn't want to see any of it. I couldn't. If I saw it, I would have to acknowledge it. But right now, I could just pretend like it wasn't there. I felt him staring at me for a moment longer before he finally looked away.

"So. How much longer are we going to do this today?" Austine asked me.

"We're done. Great job guys," I said, forcing a half-convincing smile onto my face. Austine nodded happily before flicking the safety onto her gun and bringing it back inside. I quickly followed her, and disappeared as soon as I could.

* * *

Another week passed, and I had pieced together a hunt. Monsters were going crazy by I-80 in Minnesota. Vamps, werewolves, shifters, ghouls, ghouls, and more ghouls were popping up all along it. A couple of hunters had been killed already. And then, the final nail in the coffin, a trucker took a hammer and beat in his family's heads with it. He apparently doesn't remember any of it. It sounded like a decent hunt to me. Hell, it might even have something to do with the Mother-of-All with the way the monsters are acting. Sure, I could have just handed it off to the Winchesters but… I wanted an old-fashioned monster hunt, and I was itching to get back on the road. Dean didn't argue with me when I said I was coming, happy for the backup.

"Awesome. We'll swing by to pick you up in five hours," he told me.

"Great. See ya then," I said, grinning as I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Eli asked, leaning against the doorway to the library. I glanced up at him before starting to pack away the information I had gathered.

"Dean. There's a hunt up in Minnesota. It's something big. I'm going to go with them to help them out. I should be back by two weeks, at the longest. And yes, I will be careful." Eli didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Okay." I looked up at him, shocked.

"Okay?" I repeated. He shrugged.

"It's not like I can actually change your mind," he said, "And… you're a good hunter. You save people. Just… be safe, and come back alive." I nodded and smiled.

"I will. Thanks Eli."

"Hey Avi," Eli said just as I was about to go to my room to pack, "You know that I love you, right?"

"Yeah. I know," I told him softly. And oh my God, I was actually going to do this. "I-"

"Avi! Kacie found a stray puppy she wants to keep!" Austine called. I snapped my mouth shut and fled downstairs. A few minutes later, Eli followed me, a pleased, mischevious smile on his face.

* * *

"Avi! We're here! Holy-!" I giggled as the golden retriever puppy Kacie found tried to tackle Dean. Honestly, I tried to say no. I tried to explain how we couldn't look after a puppy. But Kacie had given me puppy dog eyes that could rival Sam, and Austine and Raven had sided with her, and the puppy was just so freaking adorable. But honestly, I tried.

"Hunter!" Kacie scowled, "Stop attacking Uncle Dean! He's nice." Sam laughed as he came in the door behind his brother, and knelt down to scratch Hunter behind the ears.

"Hunter?" he asked, "Appropriate name." I shrugged.

"This is all Kacie's doing. I'm just hoping the house won't become one giant chew toy."

"It won't!" my youngest assured me. "Promise." I shrugged again.

"Not my doing. I claim no responsibility." Dean nodded and smiled when Hunter finally decided to stop trying to lick him to death, and plodded over to Kacie. The puppy quickly buried himself in her arms, and promptly fell asleep.

"Alright, we gotta get going," Sam told me. "The monster attacks are getting worse." I nodded, my mood sobering instantly.

"Then let's go," I said, swinging my duffel bag over my shoulder.

"Bye Avi," Kacie told me softly. All of her attention was fixated on the sleeping fur ball in her arms.

"Bye Kace. Be good, okay?" She nodded silently. "Bye Austine! Bye Raven! Bye Eli!"

"Bye! Don't get killed!" Austine told me cheerfully. Don't get killed. Yeah. Okay. No problem. Sam and Dean started to herd me out the door when Raven started listing the different ways I could get killed. Some of them were very creative, and were clearly borrowed from a certain archangel. I was going to have to talk to Gabriel about that. But on the other hand, I really wouldn't have it any other way.

I loaded my bag into the trunk of the Impala, and had opened the backdoor when Eli suddenly appeared out of nowhere, grabbed my wrist, yanked me around, and proceeded to kiss the breath out of me. I think heard cheering and whistling, but my brain wasn't exactly working at that high of a function. Everything was Eli. His lips. His arms wrapping around me. His smell of pine. Warmth flooded through me. But then he pulled away, leaving me breathless and struggling to remember how to breathe in the first place. He smirked at me before giving a salute to the Winchesters and flew off. I felt cold, freezing even.

"Don't you dare," I told the Winchesters sternly as I finally got into the car.

"I wasn't going to!" Dean defended.

"Liar," Sam muttered.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." I rolled my eyes, and the Impala's engine roared to life. It was silent for all of about ten minutes when Dean glanced back at me.

"You know how to use a condom, right?" My face went bright red in an instant.

"I – you – just – shut up!" I sputtered. He grinned at me as I tried to shrivel up into a little ball of embarrassment. "Bastard," I grumbled. Sam caught my eye in the rearview mirror and mouthed.

_'You're getting off easy.'_

_'Lucky me.'_ He gave me a little smile, which I returned. But when he glanced away, his whole face dropped like a ton of bricks. And it broke my heart.

**'And Then There Were None' is coming up next. What do you guys think will happen? Please share. I'm really curious. **

**Review? : )**


	51. New Partner

**Hey everyone! How's life? Good? Good. That's good! : ) (I totally didn't just have _a lot_ of sugar) This one's very fillery, but it's needed set up for the fun chapters that come up next. Well... I say fun. I mean death and destruction and betrayal. Which _is_ kinda fun... **

**Thank you to my beta Werewolf Girl 22! **

**Enjoy! : D**

The Return of Avi 

New Partner

The Winchesters and I went to the local police station to see if we could find out what made the trucker snap as soon as we rolled into town the next morning. The police didn't give us any trouble, although one officer mentioned the fact that I looked a little young. I thanked him kindly, laughing internally when Dean and Sam both stepped a little closer to me, seemingly on instinct. It's kind of hard to argue with the two of them hovering behind me.

"But I already told the police everything," the trucker, Rick, told us in the interrogation room. Both boys (the jerks) stole the chairs at the table before I could get there, so I was standing next to the window.

"We know. But if you could go through it one more time. Just tell us everything you remember," Sam said.

"It was just a normal night. I was filling up the truck when I must have blacked out. I was at work when I woke up the next morning."

"Where's work?" I asked.

"Starlight Cannery," Rick said. I nodded for him to continue. "I couldn't remember anything, so I called home. When nobody answered, I went to the house and…" he trailed off. "I miss them so much." I bit my lip and glanced over at the boys. This sounded a lot like a demon possession or something. Obviously, this guy wouldn't have done anything if everything was normal. He loved his family too much. Dean caught my eye and gave a tiny shrug.

"Did anything unusual happen before you blacked out?" he asked, "Did you smell anything? See anything? Hear any odd sounds?" Rick quickly shook his head.

"No. No! Like I said, it was a normal night. I gave some girl a ride."

"Girl?" Sam repeated. We all sat up a little straighter. "What girl?" Rick looked confused for a moment.

"A girl needed a ride. She took off. I think she took off."

"Alright. We'll look into it. Thank you," Sam told him sincerely. Rick didn't seem to hear him, just stared down at the table with tears that were barely held back. I sighed softly when I got up to follow Dean and Sam out of the interrogation room.

"Why is it that we can only help people _after_ someone's life gets ruined?" I asked, the frustration in my voice clear even to me. Sam shrugged as he sat down at an open computer and began to pull something up.

"It's the life," he told me, "But we're going to stop it from happening from somebody else." He had a point. I didn't like it, but he had a point. I blew out a breath and pulled a chair over to sit down next to him. "Here's the surveillance tape from the gas station," he said.

"I don't see the truck," I said, stealing the mouse to fast forward the tape.

"Hey!" Sam protested. I ignored him. Dean grinned a little bit, and patted his brother on the shoulder.

"Looks like your Computer Master Title is being challenged there, Sammy boy," he teased, "Wait. Avi, stop. There's the truck." I pressed play just in time for a young, dark haired woman in a white dress to appear on screen. "Well hello there," Dean muttered. I rolled my eyes and zoomed in on the woman's face. Her back was turned the whole time she spoke with Rick, and the trucker was standing in front of her when he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Come on!" I complained quietly, just in time for her face to be revealed.

"Whoa!" was startled out of Dean when the three of us jerked back. Sam quickly paused the image before the… woman could turn her wraith-like face away. "What the hell is that?"

"I don't-"

"Mother," I interrupted, cutting Sam off. "That has to be the Mother-of-All."

"You sure?" Sam asked. I started at the screen for a moment longer before nodding.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Dean laughed nervously.

"Great. So if we run into her, what do we do? Throw salt and pray?"

"No. We run like hell," I told him, "I'm being dead serious here. We have no idea how to kill her or how to hurt her for that matter."

"So then what can we do?" he asked. I glanced back at the screen, and something cold ran throughout my body. She was staring directly at the camera. She knew it was there. It was like she could see us… Someone slammed a phone down. I blinked, and the cold disappeared.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Some guy went nuts down at the cannery!" an officer called as he ran out the door.

"I got it," I told the Winchesters, "Maybe see if you guys can't find any lore." I was up and out of the door the moment Sam nodded.

* * *

The ride to the cannery went by quick, but it gave me enough time to shake the remaining chill from my body. The Mother-of-All. The actual mother of all the monsters in the world. Yes, that was redundant. But it kept replaying in my mind. I just prayed that we could find something that would kill her before she killed us.

"Agent Singer, FBI," I announced, showing the officer at the crime scene my badge. I probably should get a new one before people begin realizing that I wasn't really FBI. But I really didn't want to part with one of my few remaining links to Bobby.

"FBI?" the officer repeated, "What is this, a freaking convention?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. Please don't let it be an actual agent. Please don't let it be an actual agent.

"Agent Singer!" a man's voice that I _thought_ I recognized called. I turned to see an African-American man walk out of the cannery. I forced a polite smile onto my face.

"Agent," I nodded back, "I wasn't expecting you to get here until later this afternoon."

"Yeah, well I heard you guys needed the extra help," he told me, "Officer, will you excuse us please?" I kept smiling as the FBI agent led me further down the dock, his eyes studying me the whole time. "Agent Singer, huh?" he finally asked.

"That's what the badge says," I told him, "Is that a problem?"

"Depends," the agent said, "Have you ever heard of a Bobby Singer?" Wait… a hunter? That might just work out.

"Yeah. He was like a father to me," I told him honestly, "I'm just trying to keep his memory alive." He nodded thoughtfully before holding out his hand.

"Rufus Turner. I must have known Bobby for over twenty years. He was a damn good hunter."

"Avi. I don't really have a last name. Singer or Winchester, whichever work the best." Rufus chuckled, and after a moment I joined in.

"Avi… You became War, didn't ya?" he asked. I bit my lip for a moment before slowly nodding. He didn't really react, and I began to worry about having a hunter try to kill me. And I really didn't want to kill someone who was close to Bobby. Really, I didn't. And there weren't enough sane hunters to begin with. Well… at least I think Rufus is sane. He seems sane. "Good to have you back," he finally said, and a let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Good to be back," I agreed. "So. What do we got here? A cannery worker went postal?"

"Yeah. Guy showed up with a hunting rifle and started shooting. Killed three, injured another six."

"Can we talk to the guy?" I asked, a pattern staring to form in my mind. Rich had said that he worked at Starlight Cannery too. Whatever was making them go crazy could be in the building. Like a cursed object or something that the Mother-of-All made.

"Well, you can try. The police put six bullets into his chest," Rufus sighed.

"Stupid police," I muttered, earning a grin.

"So. Are we going to join up on this?" he asked. I hesitated for a moment. "Come on, Avi. Two hunters are better than one. It isn't rocket science."

"Uh… yeah. Sure. The Winchesters are here too, and I'm working with them. That isn't a problem, right?"

"You're working with the Winchesters," he echoed, "And you're still alive? Huh. Looks like you aren't a rookie after all. But no. It'll be good to see those boys again." I straightened up slightly at the rookie comment, but grinned either way. Another hunter working with us is amazing. It definitely made me feel a little better about facing the Mother-of-All. We'll probably need all the help we can get.

**Review please! : )**


	52. Bald Patriarch

**Heys! Would you guys prefer the excuses to why I haven't updated for a long time, or just read the chapter? The excuses basically come down to writer's block. But I have defeated it! So hopefully I can cut down on wait time! : )**

**Thank you, as always, to my wonderful beta, Werewolf Girl 22!**

**Enjoy! : )**

The Return of Avi

Bald Patriarch

"I always hate this part. This has to be the worst thing about being a hunter," I sighed as soon as Rufus and I were alone in the morgue. The guy who went nuts at the cannery was laid out on the table in front of us. He looked tense even in death, as if he was still fighting something. I didn't even know his name.

"Yeah, well we need to find out what made him crazy," Rufus told me. "That's why we're cutting him open." I nodded as something in the cannery worker's ear caught my eye.

"Hey, give me one of those cotton swabs, will ya?" I asked, bending down to get a closer look. What the hell was that? Ectoplasm maybe? But that would mean that this was a ghost thing with nothing to do with Mommy Dearest.

"Here. What do you got?" I took the swab and pulled out some of the black gunk. "Is that ecto?" I shrugged and handed it over. He took a sniff before jerking back. "Aragh. No, that is definitely not ecto. That's just nasty. What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. I've never seen it before. It's something new," I said, bending down again to study the stuff in the guy's ear again.

"New?" Rufus repeated, "Avi, there's no such thing as new."

"Yeah. I know," I told him, "Which make this really, really dangerous." And scary. But I didn't say that part out loud. "Rick, the trucker who killed his wife also worked down at the cannery. I would bet that he has this stuff in his ear too."

"So the cannery is ground zero?" he asked. I glanced up at him and smiled teasingly.

"What do I know? I'm just a rookie," I told him. Rufus rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha. I always knew those boys were bad influences," he muttered to himself.

"Yes, that is most likely ground zero," I said, smiling wider. "I'll call Sam and Dean, and let them know what we found." The older hunter nodded once, already preoccupied by the gunk on the swab.

* * *

Night had fallen when we met up with the Winchesters, again, outside of Starlight Cannery. I drove us there in my car, much to Rufus' displeasure. He was still grumbling about who had been stupid enough to give me a driving license after the car was parked for a few minutes. It was a little annoying, but pretty hilarious all the same. If he thought that _I_ was a bad driver, then he should see Dean drive. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten into an accident yet, honestly.

The Winchesters were really happy to see Rufus again. It seemed like he was basically family to them. Maybe a distant uncle or something, but family all the same. Which just gave me more of a reason to like the guy. And with greetings and the mandatory ribbing taken care of, we were ready to go and find the thing that was making people crazy. My handgun felt sure and safe in my hand, a comfort in the oppressing dark of the cannery. The silver knife I had strapped to my forearm helped too. Machinery would start up at random intervals, making me jump and almost fire once or twice. Sammy glanced over at me, silently telling me to calm down. I silently told him to shut the hell up.

An elevator creaked to life as lights flickered on from the floor below us. Dean and Rufus got on without a moment's hesitation. Sam gave me a patient, little nudge when I faltered for a moment. I take back what I said in the morgue. Sneaking around in the dark looking for something that wants to kill you is definitely the worst part about being a hunter! We have a sense of self-preservation for a reason, and it's very loud at the moment!

_"Get out. Get out. Get out,"_ chanted inside of my head, audible over the noisy elevator as it brought us down a floor. _"Get out of there, you idgit! You have a family to look after!"_ I shook my head to clear it, and followed Dean and Rufus towards the one room where the light was coming from.

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean muttered, stopping just out of the line of sight from the door. We waited and listened for a moment, but all I could hear was the sound of us breathing, the pounding of my heart, and the urge to get out of here. Hold on a second… Footsteps. Light and cautious, but footsteps all the same, and they were coming closer. As one, we raised our guns and took aim at the door. Whoever else was here was almost there. Only a few more steps…

"Gwen?" Dean asked when a small, dark-haired figure burst through the doors, carrying a shotgun herself. For a moment, my mind thought it was Eve before it realized that it was in fact the only Campbell that I actually liked.

"Dean?" she asked, the shock of seeing us thher clear in her voice. "Sam? Avi?"

"Wait. If you're here, then Samuel…" I trailed off. Dean glanced over at me and then back at the door. He stiffened almost immediately. "Son of a bitch!" I growled, following his gaze to see the much hated bald patriarch. I brushed past Gwen, seeing Dean move out of the corner of my eye. Samuel stood up a little straighter when he saw us, his finger casually moving to the trigger of his gun.

"Welcome to next time," Dean told him, just in time for Sam to put a restraining hand on his chest. Rufus grabbed my arm, pulling the gun down and away from my intended target. I seriously debated if it was worth it to try to get my hand free or just to switch over to my blade as Sam tried to calm both of us down.

"Dean! Avi! Relax!"

"Sam, let me go," his brother ordered.

"How about you take those two for a walk, Sam," Rufus suggested, glaring at me for the dirty look I shot him. "Go on."

"I'll kill you later," I promised Samuel. He just looked at me calmly, and Rufus gave me a little push to urge me out the way we came. I felt Samuel's eyes watching me the whole time I was in his line of sight.

"What the hell, Sam?' Dean demanded the moment we rounded the corner.

"Dean, I know you're upset about this – "

"Upset?" I interrupted, my voice raising an octave or two, "You don't remember what he did to us! He betrayed me to Crowley! Twice! And he's the reason why Eli was in the God forsaken hellhole to begin with!"

"Look, I'm not saying don't, I'm saying not yet," Sam told us, "We can still use him on this hunt."

"But-" I started, but fell silent at Sam's pleading glance. "I need to take a walk." I brushed past the younger Winchester, and ignored the sound of Dean following me a few moments later. I picked a crate to lean up against, and buried my head in my knees. Dean sat beside me a few seconds later.

"You want to do the honors?" he asked, and if I looked up, I would see a half joking smile.

"Why do we need to work with him?" I asked him, "Can't we just work with Gwen?" He sighed.

"Apparently, yes, we do need him. But it's just for a few hours. Think you can survive?"

"I can if you can."

"We got a deal then," Dean told me before giving my shoulder a comforting squeeze and standing up. The dim sound of footsteps reached my ears before the sound of Gwen's voice.

"Dean? Dean!"

"Yeah?" he answered. I kept my head on my knees.

"I swear to you, I had no idea how far Samuel went," she said, "If I had any idea…"

"No, no, we know."

"Is it true though? About the ghouls?"

"Yep," Dean told her, his voice hard, "But I actually have something to tell you." Wait… what? I picked up head up just in time to see Dean fire two shots into Gwen's stomach.

"Dean!" I shouted as I scrambled to my feet, "What the hell?" He took one look at me and took off. I hesitated for only a second before running to Gwen's side. "Come on now, you're going to be okay," I muttered. I glanced up at the sound of running. "It was Dean," I told the other three men, "he just shot her. I have no idea why. He took off down the right hallway." Sam nodded once before running after his brother. Rufus and Samuel pushed me out of the way of a now unconscious Gwen. I could only watch as Rufus began to preform CPR. "What the hell, Dean?" I whispered to myself. But then it hit me. Whatever freak was messing with the cannery workers must have gotten into Dean. Oh, this was so not good on some many levels. For an instant, the room grew colder, but returned to normal temperature before I could tell for sure. Rufus sat up with a heavy sigh.

"She's gone."

**And coming next chapter: A little game of monster shell game, anyone?**

**Review?**


	53. Shell Game

***Hides face in shame* Yeah, so I really don't have a good excuse for the lateness of this chapter. Just total death of my inspiration for it. But a huge, _huge_ thank you to Werewolf Girl 22 who dragged that spark back to me. I promise that this story will be finished. I will not leave you all hanging. It just might take longer than I would like. **

**So, I'm not even sure if you're all still reading this, but thank you so much. Every review or alert or favorite or just anything completely makes my day. And if you're actually sticking with me, then kudos. Definitely kudos. **

**And of course, Werewolf Girl 22 is an amazing beta!**

The Return of Avi

Shell Game

Dead. Gwen was actually dead. Because Dean shot and killed her. That… I… Words were not my forte at the moment. My eyes shot to Samuel to see how he was taking the news. It didn't surprise me to see his face blank. But that could mean that he was feeling a lot of different things, especially if he's part of the Winchester bloodline.

"I'm sorry," I told him softly, earning a short nod in response. Samuel swallowed thickly, his hand still gripping his gun tightly. Rufus just sat there, the slump of his shoulders clearly broadcasting defeat. Our heads jerked up when we heard Sam's returning footsteps.

"I couldn't find him," he told us. His eyes settled on Gwen, widening slightly. "Is she…?"

"Yep," Rufus said briskly, his knees creaking a little as he rose to his feet. "We need to get this place on lockdown before Dean decides to go rampaging on the local population. I have the locks in my bag. Then we can find him." Samuel nodded once before silently gathering Gwen's body in his arms and laying her down on a nearby table in the next room.

"We're going to find him alive, Samuel," Sam warned when he returned. "Or I'm going to put a bullet in your brain." The man didn't even flinch. I guess getting multiple death threats in a day lessens their impact. Kinda makes sense if I really thought about it…

With locks on the doors, and all the lights possible flipped on, we spilt up into two groups in order to hunt down Dean. Okay, I'm sorry, but that just feels wrong. Like drinking orange juice while eating chocolate wrong. Or the way my skin crawled whenever I was around Mr. Soulless. It screwed with the natural order, and I hated it. At least I got paired up with Sammy, even if a rat made me jump a foot in the air. After about ten minutes though, Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Dean's number. It sounded close, even with the slight echo in the warehouse. We glanced at each other before sprinting after the sound. Rufus and Samuel were close behind, but Sammy and I burst through the doorway first. Dean's eyes were wide and slightly panicked as he whirled his gun around to face us.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Sam told him, holding his hands out wide.

"Dean, calm down," I said. "It's okay."

"No! It is not okay!" he growled, "One minute I'm talking to you, the next I'm waking up to see a freaking herpy crawl out of my ear!" A herpy? What? "What the hell is going on?" he demanded as Rufus and Samuel ran out to meet us.

"You killed Gwen, that's what happened," Samuel snapped. The change that came over Dean was instantaneous.

"I did?" he asked, suddenly a lot more subdued.

"Look, he was monster possessed, or whatever the hell this thing is doing to people." Sam said, slowly lowering his gun. "But he's clean now."

"How do we know that? He could just be pretending!" Samuel growled.

"I'm not!" Dean snapped, and before I could blink, they were both aiming for each other.

"Yeah, let's take it down a notch, shall we?" I asked, stepping in-between them. "Rufus, check for goop."

"What? Why?"

"Easy there, Dean," Rufus told him, cautiously stepping over to the agitated hunter. "Just gotta…" His hand shot out, and twisted inside of Dean's ear. I rolled my eyes at the oldest Winchester's complaints and watched Rufus impatiently. "Yep. We're goo positive here."

"What does that mean?" Dean demanded.

"Your herpy possessed you," Sam told his brother with only a hint of a smile on his face.

"And it still could be," Samuel said.

"Or it could have moved on to someone else," I told him calmly. "Me and Sam haven't seen you guys the whole time, and you haven't seen us. It could be in anyone of us... Aw crap…"

"Yeah," Rufus sighed as he spotted a bag hanging from a nearby hook. He grabbed it before saying. "Alright, everyone give up your weapons. If we're stuck here with it, might as well make it harder for it to kill us." Sammy nodded and readily handed over his gun, and Rufus quickly followed suit. Dean, Samuel and myself had a little bit more trouble though. "You waiting on an engraved invitation?" Rufus prodded, and Dean slowly gave up his gun.

"You first, Gramps," I told the older hunter.

"I don't think so," he sneered, "Put your gun in the bag, and once I don't have to worry about being shot while unarmed we'll talk." I gritted my teeth, thankful when none of the other hunters interfered.

"Fine." I flipped the safety on, and deposited my gun in the bag. Samuel smiled at me before doing the same. I didn't give up the knife strapped to my arm. I didn't let anyone know that I still had it, although Sam shot me a look once everyone else turned their backs. I ignored it, and followed everyone back into the locker room that was quickly turning into our home base for the evening.

The next couple of hours were… awkward to say the least. We had no idea what we were dealing with, so Rufus spent the time trying to get some of his old hunting buddies to talk to him. Sam and Dean spent the time watching/glaring at Samuel. I spilt the time between doing the same and checking in on my family. The house was actually relatively intact, and Hunter had only chewed up one chair so far. Gabriel had showed up and was kinda, sorta keeping an eye on them. It seemed like that was happening more and more often, but I didn't question it. Kacie, Austine, and Raven loved him, and Eli tolerated him better than Cas. If I wasn't mistaken, Eli might even consider Heaven's Candy Man to be a friend soon. But that was for later. Right now, there was something else to deal with.

Eli had kissed me. Like full on fanfare and fireworks kissed me. And he didn't mention it! At all! He just acted like absolutely nothing had happened between us, and we were still at that odd 'Friends but not really because of Eli's feeling and my own screwed up crap' phase in our relationship. Stupid males! They make everything so complicated! But it was still really nice to hear his voice again. We ended with our traditional promise to try our best not die and to make sure that the Winchesters didn't get me killed. Oh, and he told me that I better kill Samuel or he would do it himself. I assured him that it wouldn't be a problem, and that I would probably have to fight Dean for the honor before ending the call. What little sense of home and warmth I had died with it.

With a small sigh, I brought myself back to a reality where the Winchesters and their grandfather had gone on a bathroom break. Strange, but I didn't comment on it. I just plopped myself down on a chair and watched Rufus as he paced back and forth.

"Robbie, stop playing dumb! You know what I'm talking about!" he snapped into his phone, and I could just make out the angry retort that he got in reply. "No, I don't. Why the hell do you think I'm asking you?" I raised an eyebrow and fought off a grin. "What? Are you seriously trying to set me up with your sister? Now? You know what, forget about it, Robbie." I chuckled when the hunter snapped the phone shut with more force than strictly necessary.

"Robbie sounds like a charmer," I remarked.

"That's one word for him," Rufus generously allowed as he took a seat next to me. He glanced almost nervously at the swinging double doors the rest of our party went through before turning his eyes on me. "Since you haven't killed me yet, I'm going to guess that you're not possessed."

"Ditto," I told him, not quite sure where this conversation was going. From his tone, I would have to guess somewhere that Rufus considered to be important.

"When we met back in Colorado, you were just some scared little tag-a-long. And don't deny it; we both know you'd be lying. To be honest, when you slipped on that ring, I thought you were a goner. I have no idea how or why you're still here. Do I want to know? Eh, maybe eventually. But you seem like a nice girl. Smart, quick on your feet… You obviously have some people who love you if that phone conversation was anything to go by. And Sam and Dean act like you're practically family. Believe me when I say that's no picnic. So what I really want to know is: What the hell are you playing at?"

"Nothing," I told him firmly, "Absolutely nothing. I just got lucky when I stumbled into this world." Oh, if only he knew that I was being completely literal. "Rufus, Dean and Sam might as well be my brothers. I would die for them in a second."

"Uh huh." I let out a small sigh, and stood up.

"I'm not a Ruby. I'm more of a Jo than anything else." Rufus opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by the echoing noise of a gunshot. "Guys!" I shouted, taking off in the same direction without a second thought.

"Sam! Dean!" Rufus called. I quickly pulled out my knife, eyes scanning for any sign of attack. "You kept a knife?" I just shot him a look.

"Avi! Rufus!" Dean called out to us. The sound of his voice led us right to the brothers. "It was Samuel," the elder Winchester told us. "And you kept a knife?"

"Shut up. There was no way the monster was going to give up all his weapons, why should I?" I asked defensively. "I didn't want to get cornered and killed without putting up a fight!"

"You don't need a knife to fight, Avi," Sam reminded me gently, a small smile on his face. I glared at him half-heartedly before replacing my knife in its rightful place. The lights chose that exact moment to go out, plunging our merry band of hunters into darkness.

"I think I would like my gun back now, Rufus," Dean said. No one argued with him.

* * *

I just stood there. Numb. My wrists were already beginning to lose feeling under their just tight enough restraints. The rest of my body was oddly cold. It's funny. It didn't expect this reaction at all. I don't think I've had this reaction before. Samuel was dead. I had shot him. And I didn't even have any proof that he had been possessed. He only took a step towards me and I shot him in the head. I had expected to feel… well, everything other than this. Regret and remorse were topping the list. I hated every moment of it.

The four of us, me, the Winchesters, and Rufus, had been hunting down Samuel when I got separated from the group. A wall had divided us, and I got stuck on the lucky side. Of course. But after making plans to go around and meet up with them on the other side, I ran into Samuel almost immediately.

"Whoa there, Avi," he told me calmingly when I instantly leveled my gun at him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, and that's not a lie at all," I growled back at him.

"Look, I realize that in the past we may have had some… differences in opinion, but I am still Sam and Dean's grandfather. I'm still their blood."

"You sold them out to Crowley! Try a different argument, Gramps," I told him, backing up a step when he took one closer to me. "And that's close enough, thanks." Samuel studied me for a long moment before chuckling.

"You have no idea, do you?" he asked, "You still blindly trust him. Oh, if you could only see some of the things that he's done." Later on, I would tell myself that I wasn't even remotely interested in what he was saying. Later on, I would tell myself that Samuel was going to kill me if I didn't shoot first. But right then, in the moment, I couldn't say that with any certainty whatsoever. In the moment, it felt a hell of a lot like murder. Samuel's body fell to the ground the very minute everyone else found us. I didn't turn around to face them, still not trusting Samuel enough to still be there if I turned my head.

"I didn't have a choice," I said quietly. I could feel their gazes drilling into my back. "He… he would have killed me. He was going to kill me."

"I know," Dean told me, "but we have to be sure. Drop your gun and knife." I nodded and gave up my weapons, albeit a bit unwillingly. Dean grabbed them, and the second they were clear, Rufus came behind me and secured my hands.

"He was going to kill me," I repeated. "The thing, the herpy or whatever, it's in him!"

"Did you see it come out?" Rufus asked me. That gave me pause.

"Well… no, not exactly."

"Can't we just cut him open and see if it's still in there?" Sam pointed out, and again, I was so thankful that he had an abnormally large brain and actually knew how to use it. Rufus and Dean looked at each other before nodding.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's get him on a table."

And that is how I found myself sitting back at home base, watching both Samuel's body, and Dean. Rufus and Sam had gone out to the Impala to grab some sort of chainsaw. I think. To be honest, I wasn't completely sure what they were getting. All I knew for sure was that Dean and I were both watching Samuel and each other, and if we saw something crawling out of _anybody's_ ear, we should step on it. I didn't think that would be a problem for either of us.

Besides the chuckles Rufus' instructions had gotten out of us, Dean and I were pretty much silent. It wasn't awkward by any means, but I wouldn't exactly call it friendly either. Come to think of it, we hadn't really had a friendly silence between us in a long time. We've both just been so busy, me with my "domestic" life and him with being out on the road and worrying about his brother. I needed to change that, hopefully soon.

"Well somebody's off in no man's land."

"What?" I asked, my eyes jerking over to meet Dean's green ones. He flashed me a quick smile.

"I must have said your name three times. You alright?"

"Yeah," I told him, although even to my ears, it sounded unconvincing. "It's just… what if…

"Stop it," Dean commanded. "Don't do that to yourself. Not over him. You did the right thing. The four of us had eyes on each other the whole time. It had to be in him."

"It could be in me," I pointed out, and quite rightfully so. Dean just shrugged and sat on the edge of a counter.

"I'm willing to risk it."

"Enough to…" I gestured with my still secured hands. Dean hesitated for a moment.

"Let's just be on the safe side."

"Okay."

We both stood as Rufus and Sam came back in, a ratty looking saw-like device in the older hunter's hands.

"Alright," he said. "Let's get this show on the roll."

**I just realized that I started this story over a year ago... Wow. **

**Review?**


End file.
